Steamy High
by Thomas'svampirexprincess
Summary: Edward is the new teacher at Forks, and Bella is his student. He has his eyes on her, but Tanya enters and things get a little messy. Bella has to much pride to admit shesin love with her english teacher. EXB? EXT? rated M. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary; Edward is the new teacher at forks, and has his eye for someone :) Tanya comes into the picture, and things might get messy. Bella is reluctant to admit she has a thing for her english teacher, but some big event might just make her go where she never wanted to.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything to do with Twilight. I just like to fuck around with them, and make them do wat I want them to :)**

**(BPOV:)**

"Bella," I heard the husky voice calling from a far distance. All I wanted was for it to go away, but it kept yelling my name. 'go away,' I wanted to yell, but I couldn't move my lips.

"Bella, wakey wakey," It said again, and I felt my eyes flutter open. I rubbed my eyeballs from the sleep trying to grip me again, and I saw the husky annoying voice in front of me.

"Emmett, get out!" I yelled, throwing my pillow at him. I turned over, and slid the covers over my head. I let my sences take over, and wanted to fall back into the deep sleep. Before I could do so, I felt the breath get knocked out of me.

"Fuck, Emmett! Get off me!" I yelled, trying to push the huge guy off my back.

"Get up, before I fart," He started to chuckle, and I knew he would never lie about that.

I pushed him off me, and threw my lean legs over the side of the bed. I stretched my arms above my head, and felt a poke at my side.

"I miss Rosey," Emmett whined, falling back onto the bed.

I turned over, and cuddled up to his side. I started to poke at his stomach, and he kept flinching. He always denied that he was ticklish, but only I knew it. Maybe Rosalie, but she neverliked to see weakness from Em.

"She'll be back this weekend," I said, reassuring him that his girlfriend wasn't off fucking a hot male model, but noone could top the Cullens. Well, the ones I knew atleast. I never met their youngest brother, Edward, or their father Carlise. They seemed to always be busy with work, or something.

"Do you think i'm sexy?" Emmett asked, pulling his shirt up showing his tight abs, and toned stomach.

"Hmm, do YOU think I'm sexy?" I asked, lifting my shirt to show my bellybutton, and he started to laugh.

Emmett was the best big brother I could ever ask for. He may not be blood related, but ever sence I met him & Alice, we've all been inseperable.

"We have school, we can't just sit around and sleep all day," Alice said, skipping into the room, and jumping on the bed.

"Mmmmm," I mumbled, not wanting to move from the warm spot next to Em.

"Fine, i'm leaving. You two can tend for yourself," Alice said, giggling, and stalking down the stairs.

"I don't feel like tending for myself, so i'm gonna get ready," I sighed, leaning up and walking to the newly stocked closet. Ever sence Alice moved in with me, she re-stocks my closet every month. Barely anything gets worn more than twice.

"You know Edward starts teaching today," Emmett said, leaning up from the bed.

"Really? I have a enlgish class, so maybe he'll be my teacher," I said, looking through the colorful shirts. I pulled out a blue tanktop, and grabbed some regular ripped jeans to take to the bathroom to change.

"I'm gonna be so lonely without Rosie today," Emmett said, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Oh, suck it up," I said, laughing and walked to the bathroom. I pulled on a green pullover, and put my hair into a messy ponytail. I rubbed on a bit of foundation, and slid my pants on.

"We're going to be late,Bella!" Alice yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"One minute," I yelled back, walking fast to my room.

"Emmett, go do something with Jasper, and i'll be home later, to play video games," I winked, walking to him and giving him a slight hug.

He grabbed onto my waist, and pulled meonto the bed,"DONT GO! SAVEEEE ME FROM BOREDOM BELLYBOO!"

I started to die laughing, and I had tears from laughing so hard,"Emmett, I gotta go," I said sliding out from under his arms. He rolled his eyes, and I closed the door behind me. I ran down the stairs, holding onto the side of the banister, trying not to fall. I grabbed a poptart from the kitchen, and saw Jasper cooking.

"See you later, Jazz," I said, waving over my shoulder.

"Bye Bells," He yelled after me, when I shut the front door. Alice was waiting impatiently in her yellow porshe, and I was a bit scared to get inside.

"You are abusurd," She said, pulling the car out of the small driveway.

------------------

(EPOV:)

"Mr. Cullen this is your room," The principal pointed to a small room, with a wooden door.

"Thank you sir," I said shortly before I entered it. The smell of pinesol flamed through my nostrils, and I noticed the dull white walls. Typical classroom, I muttered.

I sat my bag beside the desk, and took out a few folders to place on top. I noticed all the empty chairs, and a few butterflys started to broil inside of me. I prayed all the seats wouldn't be filled, and I wouldn't make a complete ass out of myself. Being 21 and just graduating college, is a bit skeptical. The way all the male teachers looked at me, as if I wasn't ready to teach a class that i belonged in. The females were a different story, stareing at me with oggling eyes, and puckered lips. It sent shivers down me knowing they all were 40 and above.

"Mr. cullen?" A short younger teacher walked in, carrying a notebook. I stood up to shake her hand, and she took it shortly letting go.

"I am your assitant, Tanya," She smiled up at me, extending the papers to me.

"Hello Tanya, call me Edward," I said smiling down at her flushed face.

I turned around to place the papers on my desk, and made a spot for her to put her items.

"So your new?" She asked, sitting down at the chair beside my desk.

She was pretty, and younger than all the other teachers I saw here.

"Yes, I take it as you are?" I asked, chuckling at the clear nervousness appearing on her face.

"It's that obvious?" She asked, her face looking a little swuabble.

A bell suddenly went off, reminding me of my highschool years. Being late to class was a regular thing for me, and the teachers soon started to forget all about me. I heard the door start to open, and a few students started to pile in, taking the time to gawk at me on their way to their seats.

"Here goes nothing," Tanya giggled beside me, and I smiled back at her. I moved the paper she brought me in front of myself, seeing it was a attendance sheet.

The bell rang, and the last of the students came in. I looked up when I heard the familar voice of my sister arrive, and saw she had a petite brown haired girl, trailing behind her. She looked at me, and smiled huge, like she knew me. I smiled back, and her cheeks turned this amazing crimson color. She had on a navy blue vneck shirt, that showed off her colorbone and shoulders. It made her skintone shine, and she had on a pair of ripped jeans. It remined me of Alice, and I knew right away she probably bought those clothes for her. The only thing about her that didn't look like Alice's work, was her hightop converse.

"Okay, good luck," Tanya whispered beside me, snapping me out of the trance the girl had put me in. _Focus Edward! She's a fucking student! Focus!_

I shook my head to fade the thoughts, and looked up beaming at the class. They all stared at me in shock, like i was a snake with two heads. I suddenly felt bad for all the teachers I had put through hell.

"Good morning class, i'm your teacher, you may adress me by Mr. Cullen," I smiled, standing up and walking in front of the desk.

"I'm Tanya, i'll be helping you guys," She said, waving swiftly from behind me.

"I'm sure you all have some questions, so we want be doing any work today," I said, and heard a few 'yeahs' and 'yays' from the back of the room. "2morrow is a different story," I said, and the enthuisiam quickly turned.

"How old are you?" A blonde headed girl asked from a few seats away. She was stareing at me chewing her gum , trying to be sexy, but it didn't work.

"21," I replyed, feeling a tad bit embarased. A few of their mouths dropped, but I expected this.

"How is that possible?" Someone else asked.

"My father hit a few strings for me," I replyed, chuckling.

"Dear brother?" Alice called from the back of the room, with a huge smile on her face. If she trys embarassing me, i'll kill her later.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Do I get a few extra high grades for being your favortie sister?" She asked, with wide hopeful eyes. The beautiful girl I noticed earlier, started to crack up in her seat.

"I wouldn't say Favourtie," I replyed, not taking my eyes off the girl.

"Okay, how about I hand out books? Would that make you guys happier?" I asked, laughing at groans I heard. I turned around to the desk, and Tanya had them stacked up for me ready to hand out.

"I'll call your names, and you come and sign them. The rest of you can talk amongst yourselfs," I said, sitting down at the hard black chair. I had to fix that, and buy me a swivel chair, much comfier.

"hmm, Angela Webber?" I said loudly, and saw a average girl, with glasses walk towards the front.

She bent down and signed the book, and took it in her arms, "Thanks Mr. Cullen," She said, walking back to her desk.

"Michael Newton?" I asked again. A lanky blonde haired boy made his way to my desk, taking a long stare at Tanya, who seemed to have blushed at it.

"It's Mike," He replyed rudely, signing the book and walking back to his seat. 'jerk' I muttered under my breath, hopeing that Tanya didn't hear, but she was to focused on looking at his ass. What's up with the teachers longing for the students now? Or has it always been this way?

"Uhm, Isabella Swan?" I asked, looking up to see the beautiful girl getting out of her seat. Isabella? Such a unique beautiful name, I thought. She walked swiftly to down the aisle, and I noticed the very many boys looking at her, as she did so. She caught her foot on a side of the desk, and almost fell. I felt the need to catch her, but she straightened herself up, before I could.

"Hello, Isabella," I said smiling up at her, when she walked in front of my desk.

"Hello,Edward," She smiled, perfect white teeth at me, and small dimples popped up. Wait! Did she call me Edward? I didn't mention my first name.

"Excuse me?" I asked, lifting my eyebrows.

"Oh, sorry. , I mean," She corrected herself quickly, and grabbed the book to sign it.

"How did you know my name was Edward?" I asked, watching her sign her name gracefully.

"Emmett, he's my bestfriend," She replyed, and pushed the book towards me. She turned on her heel, and glided back to her desk. She sent me a smile, that drove me crazy. Thank god at that moment, the bell rang, and I was free of her intoxication.

**Do you guys like it? :]**

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOWWW 33**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! I meant to write you guys back, but I got caught up with work! (from now on i'll write my loves back) :D**

**Disclaimer;I own nothing.**

**Previously: Bella,Edward,& Tanya all met. :]**

**-**

"Fuck!" Emmett came into the living room, blurting 'fuck,fuck, fuck.'

"What's wrong, Em?" I asked, when he sat down on the couch, pouting his head into his hand.

"Something terrible," He replyed, puckering his bottom lip out.

"Em," I paused, getting up to sit beside him,"What happened?"

"It was so horrible. Something I never thought would happen. I seriously think my world might end," He replyed looking at me with sad eyes. I started to get worrired, cause he was never sad about anything.

"Emmett, you can talk to me. What happened?" I asked again, rubbing his shoulder.

"My.. my xbox broke.." He said, through snifles. _SMACK_

"What the hell?!" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You scared the fuck out of me," I said, standing up getting ready to slap him again, but he ran up the stairs laughing.

"Emmett, i'm going to kill you!" I yelled after him, I was going to run after him, but the phone rung.

"Hello?" I asked into the speaker.

"Hello, May I speak to Alice?" The deep voice asked, filling my ears.

"Yes, hold on second," I said, placeing the phone down on the end table.

"Aliceeee! Phone!" I yelled, standing at the top of the stairs. The 4'11 bouncy ball of spirit, bounded down the stairs and snatched the phone up.

"Alice speaking," She said, into the phone with her fingers crossed. I bet she was praying for it to be Jasper.

"Edward? Hey!! How are you?" She asked, bouncing up and down, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, we'll be home this weekend," She said, turning around in a circle.

"Mhhm. Okay," she rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes, that was Bella," She said, putting the ear beside my ear so I could hear him speak.

"She sounds very much different on the phone," The velvety voice rang through my ears again.

"Yeah, she's naked right now," Alice said, and I slapped her.

"ALICE!" I yelled, trying to grab the phone from her, but she ran up the stairs.

"Oh forget it," I mumbled walking into the kitchen. I grabbed several poptarts for me & Emmett to eat in the car ride to school.

I actually got to wear the clothes I wanted to today, so I threw on a brown tee, and a white hoodie over it. I slipped on my destructed jeans, and my hightops.

"Let's GO!" Alice yelled, and we all bounded down the stairs.

"Can I go to school with you guys today?" Emmett asked, grabbing his jacket.

"I think they might kick a 21 year old out," I said, laughing at his facial expression.

"Fine, you guys have a half day of school today, so Jasper & I will pick you guys up," He said, sticking his tounge out.

"Actually, Jazz & I have plans, so you two can go do something," Alice said, stalking out of the room.

Emmett looked sad, so I had to think of a way to keep his mind off his blonde bombshell girlfriend. Maybe icecream? Fuck, i'm gonna be late.

"See you guys later," I called, walking out into the frigid morning air.

"Get your skinny ass in this car!" Alice yelled, rolling her window down. I jogged over to the side, and slid inside on the leather seats.

"So Edward is coming over this weekend?" I asked, curiously.

"So your excited, huh?" Alice asked, glareing at me out of the corner of her eye.

"No! I was just asked," I said, rolling my eyes, stareing out the window.

"Yeah, he's gonna stay the weekend," She started, and turned the radio on,"I'm thinking we all should go camping or something."

"Sounds like it would be fun. Rose will be back, so Emmett want be lonely," I said, smiling at the thought of the little monster out of my hands. I giggled, mentally.

"You wont either," She mumbled, but I just ignored it. She really thought I should get together with her 21 year old brother, and our english TEACHER? I mean, he's not to much older than me, but he could loose his job!

"Let's go queen B," Alice said, parking the car, and stepping out.

"Yes, Mrs, Hale," I closed the door behind me, and Alice was dreaming about beign a Hale.

"Bella! There you are!" I turned to see Mike Newton bounding down the sidewalk. Alice waved, and sent me a apolgetic look, and left for the school.

"Damn you Alice" I sneered through my teeth.

"I was looking for you," He said, bending over to catch his breath.

"Uh,Oh. Why?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, wandering why this freak was looking for me. Mike wasn't all that bad in the looks department, but his personailty needed a adjustment.

"I was wandering what your doing this weekend?" He asked, looking me in the eyes.

"I'm going camping with the Cullens," I replyed, moving past him.

He caught easily up to me, and kept pace. He didn't speak, and I didn't either, untill we reached the inside of our first period. "Bella?"

"Uh,yeah?" I said, turning around to see his fallen face.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked, and his cheeks turning a bright red.

"Uh, sorry Mike. I'm uh, gay," I said, choking back a laugh, and turning on my heel.

-------------

(EPOV:)

I was disapointed yesterday when I called Alice, and Bella answered. I thought it was her, but I couldn't distungish that beautiful voice just yet. I was also upset about today. Classes are being cut short, and I wouldn't see the beautiful girl untill lunch time.

"Edward, where do you eat at?" Tanya asked, grabbing a lunch tray from the teachers lounge.

"I usually sit in the lunch room with a few other teachers," I smiled back at her. She started to bat her eyelashes at me, and it almost made me laugh. She wasn't all that bad, maybe if I just gave her a chance, and quit crushing on a minor.

"Could I sit with you?" She asked, her cheeks a flushed pale color over her dark skin.

"Sure, Tanya," I smiled, grabbing my tray and leading her to the cafeteria.

"Hello Edward," A few of the teachers said, when I sat down. I pulled out a seat for Tanya next to me.

"Hello Everyone. This is my assistant, Tanya," I said, picking up a apple.

I heard a few muffled Hellos, and the men couldn't took her eyes off her. Was she really THAT appealing? Maybe I was to stuck up my students ass that I couldn't see someone so gorgeous in front of me.

"Uhm, theres a small girl waving for your attnetion over there," Tanya whispered, poiting to Alice from across the room flagging me down.

"Excuse me," I said, standing up and walking over to the crowded table. I spotted Bella, and I tryed to not look at her, so I turned my back to her.

"Yes,alice?" I asked, bending down to her level.

"Does it matter what we all do this weekend?" She asked, giving Bella a strange look.

"Uh, I don't care," I said, trying to find whatever the secret was that was hidden from me.

"Hello, Edward," Bella said, and it shouldn't have felt so good to hear my name from her plump lips.

"H-hello Bella," I stuttered like a idiot, and my eyes locked with hers. Alice coughed, and I turned my attention back towards her.

"Well, we're all going camping," She beamed a smile up at me.

"Okay, sounds good," I said, standing back up, and walking to my lunch. I fought the urge to turn around and stare at Bella, but I sat down gracefully beside Tanya.

"Attention, School is now dismissed," The principals voice came on the intercom. I gathered my stuff, and went out into the crowded hall.

"Edward, are you doing anything after this?" Tanya asked, coming up beside of me. I slowed my pace to match hers.

"Nope," I stressed the 'p'.

"Would you like to go to this icecream parlor on 2nd street?" She asked, and I stopped to face her. Maybe I should give her a shot. She didn't seem so bad, nice body, face, but it was nothing com-

"Sure," I smiled at her.

"Great, meet there in about thirty minutes?" She stated, more than asked.

"Ok, see you then," I winked at her, and walked out into the now brightened the day. I climbed into my volvo, and changed shirts quickly before the students started to come out. I couldn't stand wearing my school clothes, when I was out. I can be Edward now.

I backed out of the small parking space, and spotted my brothers car. I didn't see him inside of it, so I just looked on.

--------

(BPOV:)

I stepped out of Emmetts car, and slammed the door shut.

"Could you be careful with my baby?" He asked, coming to the side of the car.

"It's dirty, clean it," I said, turning around facing it.

"Don't talk about my baby like that," He whined, and pointed a finger at me. I rolled my eyes, and entered the small icecream store.

"Emmett, Bella?" I turned to meet the eyes of the green eyed god, I had longed for at night.

"Hey little brother," Emmett bounded over to him, pulling me along. They punched each others knuckles, and it was different Edward then I had known at school.

"Hey Edward," I said, extending my hand to him to shake. He rolled his eyes, and stood up and hugged me. I was caught off gaurd, but I soon lapped my arms around his toned slick back.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked, sitting back down.

"I'm keeping him busy while Rosalie is gone," I smiled, pokinng Emmett in the side.

"She broke my xbox lastnight," He whined, wiping away fake tears.

"Did not!" I smiled, and slapped his shoulder.

"Wait, lastnight?" Edward asked, looking between us.

"OH! Yeah, Bella lives with us. Well, I don't live with her, but Alice does," Emmett said, puckering his lip out.

"I told you, that you could move in if you wanted too," I said, grabbing his arm.

"So you'll be camping with us?" Edward asked, facing towards me. I culdn't help but to get lost in his eyes.

"Erm,yeah," I replyed, hearing the door open. I turned to see the assistant from school that was helping our class, enter. She scanned the room, and looked straight at Edward. Great, he's on a fucking date.

"Hello, Tanya," Edward waved her down, and she sat in the seat in front of him.

"Uhm, we'll be going," I said, grabbing Emmetts arm and pulling him to a booth, far away from the sicking couple.

"Your jealous," Emmett whispered, when I sat down.

"Am not," I replyed, grabbing a menu.

"She's not all that pretty," He said, glanceing over at the couple. I didn't dare look, scared I would see something I didn't want to.

"Really?" I asked, sounding a little to eager.

"Your much prettier," He said, winking at me. The waitress walked up, and took our drink orders, and I ordered a icecream cone.

I got the nerves up to glance over, and Edward was stareing straight at me. Tanya had her menu up and looking at it. As soon as our eyes met, they quickly looked away.

"He can't seem to keep his eyes to his date," Emmett laughed, taking the drinks from the holder.

"Shut up," I whispered, afraid they would hear us. It was a small little room, so i'm sure everything that was said, was being bounced off the walls.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you guys, i'll see you later," Edward said, coming up to our table.

"What are you doing tonight, man?" Emmett asked, pushing the empty cup away.

"I'm not sure, why?" He asked, leaning one hand on the table. I saw Tanya behind him, checking his backside out, and I felt like slapping her fake nose job off.

"I'll call you, we might have some plans," Emmett winked at him, and glanced at me.

"See you guys later," Edward said, waving across his shoulder, and the bimbo trailing behind.

"He doesn't like her," He said when the stupid couple left.

"I don't care," I replyed, standing up.

"Mmmhhm," He stood up, and threw our trash away, walking to the door.

"What are we gonna do tonight?" I asked, through bites of icecream.

"I'm thinking it's club time, and Alice will be going off the hizzle," He said, laughing when he held the car door open for me.

"Yeah, playing Bella-Barbie," I giggled.

I finished my icecream, without dropping any on his leather seats. I didn't need my death to happen anytime soon. We pulled up to the apartment, and walked into the heated room. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward being on a date with that twit. I may not know her, but i'm not stupid. Why am I even jealous? Edward is my TEACHER for crying out loud!

"Hello Bella," Alice said, walking into the room smirking at me.

"Yes, you can turn me into your little science expirement," I sighed, thinking what hooker clothes she would put me in tonight.

"Well, that was one thing I wanted to talk about," She paused, and sat on the edge of the bed,"the other thing is, that we need to find you a date for tonight."

"Alice, Your brother has a girlfriend!" I almost shoted, and her eyes widened.

"I heard, but we need to find you someone else," She paused and looked at me strange. I guess I didn't catch on to her drift, untill she tapped me on the head.

"To make him Jealous, duh!" She bounced on the bed, clapping her hands together. She was so evil for a midgit.

"Hmmm, not a bad idea," I replyed, standing up. Maybe if he saw how grown up, and sexy I could be, he would dump the hoe.

"Let's get started then!" Alice screamed running to my closet.

"Oh great, i'm gonna go ahead and strap myself to the bed," I replyed, falling back on the bed, sighing.

**ooohhhhh, i wander how the night is gonne go. :]**

**I'm gonna go a chapter later tonight, just for the clubb. Shit's gonna go down! :))**

**I love drama,(in storys that is). lol.**

**Review, let me know what you guys thinkk :)**

**I love Emmett, don't you? 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh the reviews :)**

I parked my car in Alice & Bellas small driveway. I saw my brothers cars parked in the back, and figured they would expect me to drive. I walked up the tight sidewalk to the lighting at the door.

"Edward, my main man, you made it," Emmett bletched when he opened the door, slapping me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, glad to be here," I replyed, looking around for the one person that's been on my mind for the past week.

"Your driving, yah know," Alice giggled, coming from the small kitchen they had.

"I figured that when I drove up," I sighed, sitting down on the couch. I looked at Alice's outfit, and tryed my best not to be a protective brother, but I held it in, knowing I could trust Jasper. We've all been friends sence we were younger, except for Miss Rosalie bitch, of course.

"Where's the girl from the icecream shop?" Emmett asked, pulling a drink out of some small fridge they had in the living room.

"I'm meeting her there," I replyed, not saying it to loudly. I was so embarrased letting Bella see me with her. It wasn't a date or anything, but it was nice. We talked a long time after we left there, and I guess tonight is our actual date.

"Bella, Jasper, you guys ready?" Alice yelled from the bottom of the stairs, with her tiny little hands on her hips.

"Jasper is actually taking a long time to get ready?" I asked, in bewilderment.

"Bella, is dressing him," Emmett's bounding laughter filled the room,when Jasper came down the stairs. He didn't look half bad, and Alice looked pretty happy about it.

Bella came down next. First thing I saw was her long lean legs in black heels, coming down the top steps. I stood up from shock, probably looking like a idiot, when her whole body came into view. She had on a white strapless dress, that fell above her knees, showing off her pale beautiful legs. Her hair fell around her face and shoulders, and she barely wore any makeup.

"Ahem, Edward, ready?" Jasper asked, knocking me back to the real world.

"You look very nice," I whispered, walking up to Bella to help her down the rest of the steps. She smiled up at me through her eyelashes, and I could have swore I saw her wink at Alice.

"To the volov we go!" Emmett bounded out the door, followed by a estatic Alice. I grabbed Bellas black coverup off the hangers, and put it over her shoulders.

"Thank you, your being very kind," Bella said, looking up at me with shocked eyes.

"Always a gentleman," I replyed, chuckling. She let out a soft cute little giggle, and stepped out of the door. She looked even more stunning in the light of the moon.

I saw everyone ahead of us, and grabbed her shoulder. She stopped, and looked stunned at me.

"If I knew I wasn't dreaming, I would honestly think your the angel of the moon," I pointed up to the gleaming light in the sky, and glanced back down to her beautiful face looking up at it. She closed her eyes, and a slight smile crossed her face.

"Come on, you perverts!" Emmett yelled from the door, I would defintly have to kill him later.

About thirty minutes later we arrived at a very large club in seattle. People were going inside by the dozens. I knew I would have to be on gaurd by the way Bella looked. Wait, what am I saying? I'm not her protector, just her fucking teacher.

I stepped out of the car, and quickly spotted Tanya. She had on a simple pink strapless dress that came below her knees slightly, and white heels. She looked very good, just not as well as Bella looked. _FOCUS EDWARD! TANYA TANYA SHE MIGHT JUST TURN OUT TO BE THE GIRL FOR YOU._

I shook my head, and walked to the awaiting girl. I gave her a swift hug, and a slight grin.

"You look very pretty tonight," I said, taking a look closer at her.

"Thank you," She said, putting her hair behind her ear. I grabbed her hand, and lead her back to my family and friends.

"Guys, this is Tanya," I said, pulling her out from behind me. Alice & Bella didn't even take notice of her, and Jasper & Emmett just nodded their heads. How rude can they get?

"Hello Tanya, I'm Alice," She stepped up extending her hand to her.

"I remember you from class," Tanya said sounding like she was sneering at her. What the hell is going on?

"Let's go inside, Edward," Tanya stated, and pulled me towards the door. I never noticed how her voice was kind of nasalie. I shook the thought away, and focused on the good things about her. Which was, uh.. she was a good assitant. Yeah, good assistant. anyways.

"Let's go inside, Eddddiie," I heard Alice whisper behind us, mimicking Tanya. I was gonna turn around and say stop being rude, but Bella ran in front of us, and hugged some guy. I stopped dead in my tracks, pulling Tanya back with me. He held her around her waist, and kissed her cheek. She giggled the cute thing I liked, and grabbed his hand.

"Awhhh," Alice & Jasper said beside me now.

Okay, so she has a boyfriend? That's a good excuse to stop obsessing over her. This guy wasn't even good looking though. He had tan skin, and shaggy hair, that looked like it hadn't been cut in months. I ran my fingers through my messy hair, while Tanya pulled me inside.

"Let's dance, Bells," Alice grabbed Bella and pulled her towards the slightly crowded dance floor.

"Let's get a good table," Jasper said walking to a few empty tables. We pulled up some extra chairs, and all sat down. Tanya placed her hand on my leg, and it made me shiver a bit.

"Hello, you must be Bellas date," I finally spoke up, seeing the quiet guy across from me.

"Yeah, i'm Jacob," He said shyly, putting his hand out to me. I shook it, and let it drop quickly.

"I'm Edward, this is Emmett, Jasper, and my date Tanya," I pointed out everyone, and then smiled at the tall girl beside me.

"Nice to meet you all," He replyed, looking each of us in the eyes.

We ordered some drinks, and I spotted Bella dancing with Alice in a circle. She was moving her body so fast, and to the beat, it looked like she was really caught up in the moment. Her skin was glistening, and her dress would ride up everytime she shook her hips. Her long small legs werebarely bent, and her sk-

"Do you want to dance?" Tanya asked, standing up.

"Sure," I smiled, and got up. I grabbed her hand, and lead her to a close spot near Bella.

I grabbed ahold of her waist, and she pushed her body up next to mine. The song was good, so I got into it really well, but I couldn't help to glance at the beauty not far from me. Then I saw him. Jacob walked up to her, and put his arms around her waist, and kept sliding them down, and down untill they reacher her ass. He cupper her firmly, by the way her dress was riding up again.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked, looking down trying to find a escape hatch.

"Yes, please. I'll be waiting," She glanced up at me, and I felt her lips on mine. I haven'tkissed in a while, so it caught me by total surprise. She broke away, and went to dance with a group.

I walked over to the small bar, and sat on the uncomfortable stools.

"What can I get you sugar?" The middle aged bartender came up to me.

"Uhm,give me two, no make them four jagerbombs," I smiled, showing no affection, sence she couldn't take her eyes off me.

"Right away, sweet thing," She said, sending cold chills down my spine.

"Hey Mr. Cullen," I looked to see Bella sitting down beside me.

"Edward," I corrected her, trying not to laugh.

"I don't know, I like Mr. Cullen, or Mr. C," She giggled, and the woman brought back my drinks. I saw her eyes widen at how many I had, and probably thought I was a drunk.

"I barely ever drink," I said, watching her eyes loosen a bit. It made me chuckle, and she rolled her eyes.

"Do you want one?" I asked, tempting her to see if she would give in.

"You won't tell?" She said, her face full of shock.

"Not if you wont," I pushed a drink towards her and smiled. She picked it up with grace, hmm she must have drank before now. She turned it up, and it was gone within 30 seconds. I picked up two, and they were down half the time she took one.

"Niceee," She stated, giggling. I noticed her eyes were already glazed over, and her shoulders slumped. She's already drunk? I'm so stupid, I love her, and now I got a minor drunk. What a idiot.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, got a little dizzy for a moment," She replyed, turning back to me. Her face was back to normal, it must have been a buzz or something.

"Are you having fun with Tanya?" She asked, taking a sip of some juice.

I turned around to look for her, and saw her dancing with a few guys. I rolled my eyes, and Bella giggled.

"Looks like she is," She turned to me, with sad eyes.

"How about you & Jacob?" I asked, taking the fourth drink, and downing it. I knew I could still drive home safely, cause it took about ten to get me tipsy.

"Eh, about as much fun as a rock would be," She giggled, seeing Jacob setting at the table, by himself.

"We could go back to my apartment, and watch some movies?" I asked, suddenly thinking I might actually be drunk. Did I seriously just ask her to go back there?

"Sounds fun," She stood up, and grabbed her purse.

"Are you sure?" I asked, standing up behind her, and pushing the hair that fell, back behind her ear.

"Yeah, why not? Sounds like more fun then this," She said, taking out her cellphone.

"I'm texting Alice, and letting her know," She said, quickly useing the keypad.

"What do we do about Tanya and Jacob?" I asked, looking around and not finding their boreing bodys.

"Eh, they might find each other," She giggled, throwing her arm into mine, and we made a loop. We walked out of the club, and I opened the passenger door for her. She stepped in, sending me a glance of her thighs when she got in. I shut the door, and adjusted my pants, where she couldn't see.

"Do you mind if we stop by my place so I can get some clothes?" She asked, throwing her purse into the back.

"You want to spend the night?" I asked, looking at her in shock. She actually wanted to stay with me, over night.

"Yeah, it's already 2 in the morning, so we can make it a sleepover," She smiled, leaning the seat back.

"You can sleep in some of my old clothes I have," I smiled, and started the car.

I felt like asking her a million questions. What her family was like. Who she really was. Her favorite music, colors, subjects.I wanted to learn this beautiful angel inside and out.

"Bella?" I asked, striking her attention.

I didn't hear anything, and I looked over in the seat, to find her asleep. Her mouth was barely parted, and her eyes were glistening in the dark. Her hair was in tangles around her face, and her skin had coldbumps.

I shrugged my jacket off carefully and placed it ontop of her. A few minutes later, I saw the lights of Forks pop up, and I quickly drove to my apartment. I prayed it was cleaner than I left it, but a sleeping beauty wouldn't see it, hopefully. I parked the car close as I could to my door, and jumped out. I opened the passengerside door, and unbuckled her. She stirred a little but, but I swept my arms under her tiny body. She opened her eyes slightly, and wrapped her arms around my neck. It sent me in shivers, and I quickly knocked the thought out. I shut the door with my foot, and brought her to my door.

"Psssst, Billy," I whispered to the doorman a few feet away. He turned his attention towards me, and nodded quickly. He unlocked my door, and held it open.

"Thank you," I replyed, letting the door shut back. I laid Bella on my big bed, and slid her shoes off. I was tempted to put her in my shorts and shirt, but I didn't want to violate her. I slid the covers over her beautiful body, and turned the light off.

Tonight is the start of a great friendship. Maybe more, someday, I prayed.

----

**Ahhh. :)**

**Review? :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Everyone is HUMAN. :) For you all that asked. Thank you to the ones who gave me 'tips', lol. Something random, I finally heard that song 'decode' by paramore. (that was played in the twilight movie.) I seriously cryed. There's something about that song that gets me. So it's gonna be a part of either this chapter, or the next one :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight. SM does. :] (lucky her)**

**Previously; Edward took Bella to his apartment ;) **

**-**

(BPOV:)

I kept dazing in and out. My head felt like a jackhammer was drilling into it. I felt the burn in my eyes, even though they were closed. I saw the red through my eyelids, knowing there was a light on. Emmett must have came in to watch tv. I slowly opened my eyes, letting my arms stretch as far as they would go. I saw the white ceiling-WHAT?

I raised up, and looked around me to a unfamilar place. Noone was in here but me, sure enough the light was on. I saw a small bathroom, and the door was slightly opened. The water was running, so I knew I wasn't alone. I looked at the weird clock beside the bed that read, '5:45.'

"I'm going to be late for school," I mumbled standing up. I felt a little light headed. I looked down to see my dress still on me. God, who did I have sex with? I looked around the room for pictures, and found some sitting on a dresser. It was Alice, and some tall hansome blonde man.

"Bella?" Oh no, no please be a dream. please. I turned around slowly, to see Edward standing outside the bathroom, in his regular school clothes.

"I didn't wake you did I?" He asked, turning the light off, and closeing the door. I was speechless. Had I just fucked my english teache? All I could do was shake my head no.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I-Uh-yeah," I replyed, rubbing my head. Maybe I would wake up any second. I opened my eyes, and he was still sitting there. Looking at me with wide eyes.

"I don't remember last night at all," I blurted out, embarrased.

"Well, I could tell you if you wanted," He replyed, waving me to sit down beside him.

"I ended up giving you a drink like a idiot," He sighed, and shook his head. "You got a little tipsy. We were going to come back here and watch movies but," He paused.

"I slept with you, didn't I?" I stated more than asked, and dropped my head into my hands.

"No! No! You fell asleep in the car," He lifted my head, and started to chuckle.

"Thank god," I sighed in relief. His hand dropped, and he looked like he had been rejected. Shit, he got the wrong impression.

"No offence, i mean I would do you any day, but I wa-" Oh shit, did I just saythat? I dropped my face, and slapped my forehead.

"You'd do me,huh?" He asked, I looked up to see he looked like he had won the championship.

"Whatever, we need to get to school," I stood up, and walked down the short stairs in his apartment. I heard him laughing like a wildman behind me. "Shut up ," I yelled back at him. I mentally smiled at the thought of him bring happy about me 'doing him.'

"Wait up, your going to wear that to school?" He asked, coming up beside me. I looked down and I still had the dress on. Best yet, it had a tear down the side showing even more leg.

"I have a pair of basketball shorts, and a tee shirt you can wear," He smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Lead the way," I replyed, following him back up the stairs.

He walked over to a small closet, and threw some things to the bottom. He defintly showed no sign of being related to Alice. He threw a pair of black shorts on the bed, and a plain teeshirt. I decided this was the time to make him suffer.

----

(EPOV:)

I pushed the clothes that had fell down under a box. I closed the doors to the closet, and turned to see Bella.

"Oh my god," I said, my mouth probably dropping to the floor by now. Can someone please come pick it up for me?

"What's wrong?" She asked, with puppy dog eyes. She had to be doing this on purpose. Last night was enough with Jacob, but this? THIS. She was slideing her blue dress off her shoulders, and she let it fall to her feet. I looked at the dress on the floor, and my eyes traveled up her long toned legs-

I quickly realized what I was doing, and turned around.

"Bella, i'm so sorry, I didn't know you were changing!" I mentally slapped myself in the head, and I heard her giggle behind me. So cute.

"I don't think it's a big deal," She replyed, and I heard the smile in her voice.

"Doesnt matter? Your crazy! I'm your teacher! I can't be looking at your-" I almost shouted at her.

"Fine," She simply replyed. I felt a nudge on my shoulder, and I didn't dare turn around.

"You can look now," I reluctantly turned around, to a fully clothed Bella. I let out a long sigh, and she giggled again. What caught me by surprise was that she hugged me. She just wrapped her arms around my waist. Seeing how much shorter she was then me. I acted like a idiot, and just hung my arms. Is this right? I want this though. I raised my arms up, and wrapped them around her fragile shoulders. I felt her heart against my chest, and all to quickly she pulled away.

"How do I look?" She asked, standing back so I could look at her.

"Hmmm," I stepped back, and examined her. She had on flipflops, my black basketball shorts that hung to her knees sence she rolled them up. The teeshirt was baggy on her, but she looked so cute. In my clothes,"You look like a boy." I started to laugh, as her mouth hung open.

"Fine", and she stalked off to my car. I grabbed my bookbag, and laptop. I ran down the stairs, and saw she was waiting in my car, looking quite angry.

I opened the door, and threw my stuff in the back. "Bella, you look wonderful," I replyed. She crossed her arms, and made a hmph sound. I couldn't help but to laugh at how cute she was when she was mad.

"Edward? We can't get out of the same car," Bella said speaking up. That's right.

"Actually, we're extra early. Hardly anyone will be there," I smiled at the scared angel beside me. I wanted to grab her hand and hold it.

"Why did you hug me this morning?" I asked, curious of to what brought it on.

"Just my way of saying Thank you," She replyed, looking straight ahead out the window.

"For what?" I asked, still curious of why this beautiful girl would wrap her arms around me.

"Taking care of me lastnight," She said shifting her body towards me. "Do I have to kiss you to prove it to you?" She batted her long thick eyelashes at me.

I gulped, and almost hit a mailbox," I-uh, don't think that is needed. " I stumbled with my words, and I could feel her stare on my skin.

"I'm done teasing you," She whispered, turning back to her regular postion.

"Excuse me?" Teasing? What the hell?

"Er, I teased you with the whole dancing with Jacob thing. The thing with dressing sexy. Uhm, the thing with changing in front of you," She paused, and I could tell she was thinking of more.

"Isabella! Why would you want to tease me like that?" I asked, pulling into the schools parking lot.

"Erm, it was funny?" She replyed, I turned to see the beautiful crimson color appear on her pale cheks. I didn't want to annoy her anymore about it, so I dropped it. I would get her back though, I smiled.

I looked around to make sure noone was around watching Bella get out, and I spotted Tanys car. SHITTT.

"Shit,Bella. What am I gonna do about Tanya?" I asked, looking back to meet her eyes.

"Haha, good luck," She laughed, and climbed out of the car. This girl is asking for it. I wouldhave to get Emmett to plan something with me to get her back.

I watched her cross the grass, and disapear into the school. So she was just teasing me? I never got a legit reason why she would do such a thing though. She was so freaked out that she thought we had sex lastnight. Then again, she turned around and admitted she would do me. God, would I do her.

_TAP TAP._

I turned to see a blazing Tanya pecking on my window. Fuck. I rolled the window down slowly, and flashed her a apologetic look.

"Hello Edward," She sneered between her teeth. Come on, think of a excuse Edward!!

"Hello Tanya," I sneered right back. Then it hit me.

"Why the fuck would you leave me there?" She asked, and it looked like flames had formed in her eyes.

"Because I went to get drinks, and when I turned around you were dancing with other guys," I replyed in a fake angry tone. I pushed the door open, knocking her back some. I started down the grass way that Bella had went.

"Dancing? God, your jealous," She said behind me, and she was getting pleasure out of this? Sick bitch.

"Dancing is fine. Having sex with your clothes on in front of a hundered people, isn't!" I yelled back, and walked into the nearly empty school building. I nearly laughed, when I said the last part to her.

I walked to my classroom, and unlocked the door. Pinesol, disgusting. I'm gonna have to bring a spray for this class. I saw Tanyas chair, and regretted accepting her letter to be my Assistant. She's gonna make class hell now.

I threw my bag on the chair, and was startled by the intercom coming on.

"Mr. Cullen?" I heard the sweet old secertary call.

"yes?" I shouted back.

"Could you come to the office for a moment?" She asked, soudning flustered.

"Yes," I replyed, and was already out the door. It was a short distance to the office, so I was there in a few seconds. As I walked in, I noticed I was right. The secretary was flustered. I almost laughed, but she handed me a sheet of paperwithout speaking. I walked out of the room, and on the front it had my name in italics. I opened the small seal, and it had big bold letters across the middle of the paper.

_**I SAW YOU LEAVE WITH ISABELLA SWAN LASTNIGHT AT THE CLUB. **_

_**BEWARE.**_

I dropped the letter to the floor, and stared it shocked.

----

**Awh, they got caught =/**

**but by who?**

**& only one of you have noticed that something is weird about Jake. I can't wait for you guys to find out what's wrong with him. **

**Review, and let me know what you guys thinkkk.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Uhm, I have a question. Do you guys like it how I take my time for them to be together? or do you like it when it's rushed? I've noticed alottt of stories have it where after three chapters, bella & edward are together. I seem to add alot of details. Do you guys like that? or what?**

**Disclaimer; boo hoo, i own poo. =o**

**previously; Edward found a note where someone had caught him leaving the club with a drunk Bella. . uh-oh.**

**-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews! I usually update everyday, but I was sick =/**

**Diclaimer; I own nothing. =/**

**Previously; Edward & Bells got caught.**

**-**

The weekend rolled around pretty quickly, and I could wait for the bell to ring. I could escape quickly to my old beat up truck, and go home to my waiting friends. I noticed how Edward was in a etchy mood today. Maybe it was because I spent the night with him, and accidently told Alice?

"Bella!" I turned to see Edward running down the sidewalk to me. I felt the blush from my cheeks apear, and I quickly dropped my head.

"Hey," He said breathlessly, coming up beside me.

"Hey, what's up," I replyed, walking to the cab of my truck.

"We need to talk," He said, his voice barely a whisper. Great, theres the four words I was use to hearing.

"What is it?"I asked in a harsh tone, jumping into the drivers seat.

"I found this yesterday. I'm getting kinda worrired about it," He said, digging in his pant pockets, and handing me a white envelope. I quickly opened it, and saw those big bold letters.

"Isabella, I don't want to ruin my job," He said, placing his hands in his pockets. I swfitly handed him the envelope back, and closed my door.

_Tap tap._

"Yes?" I asked, rolling the window down.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" He asked, putting his hands on the window. His face looked droppy, but he had his compsure.

"We're nothing but student and teacher. Don't worry about it," I replyed harshly. I rolled my window up, and ignored his mumbled yells.

"Fucking douche," I mumbled, driving past his stupid silver shiny volvo.

I guess I was right the whole time; He doesn't have any feelings towards me. If he did like me, wouldn't he choose me over his pathetic little job that his dad scored him? UGH.

I watched the green trees surrond my truck. It was nothing like Phoenix, except the weird smell of 'something isn't right.' Charlie always says i'm a magnet for trouble. Sence i've met Edward, that trouble hasn't found me.

I parked my car in the empty driveway. I glanced around the back, and caught a glimpse of silver. FUCK! The camping trip! I'm gona have to avoid his beautiful body all fucking weekend.

"BELLA! YOUR HOMEEE" Emmett bounded out the door, and threw me over his shoulder.

"Damn you! put me down" I laughed, throwing soft punches at his butt. I knew he was excited to have Rosalie back, but so was I. Emmett is awesome and all, but he could be the biggest baby.

"Bella, hurry and go pack your stufff!" He shouted, and sat me on the couch. I laughed, but I felt movement beside me. I looked to see Edward, and my smile quickly faded.

"Uh,sure," I jumped up, and dashed for the stairs. Catching myself more than three times.

"You must stink to make her run that fast," I heard Emmett laughing down stairs, and a small growl.

I slammed my door shut, and turned to look at my big comfortable bed. I wasn't surprised to that Alice had already packed my stuff.

_knock knock._

I sighed, and prayed it wasn't Edward. I waited a second to see if Emmett would be boudning through, but nothing happened.

"Bella, I want to talk," I heard his velvet voice fill my room.

"What do you want to talk about?" I said back, still not opening the door.

"I'll tell you, if you let me in," He said, chuckling a little. I wanted to slap myself for thinking he sounded sexy.

"fine," I said, opening the door a bit, and he slid through. He stood for a moment, and glanced around my room.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked, closing the door. He turned swiftly around, and smiled at me. He was dazzling me, the little fucker. I sat down on the edge of my bed, to make sure I didn't fall.

"Your mad," He stated, sitting down beside me.

"Damn right," I replyed, crossing my arms. I heard him chuckle beside me as I did so.

"I'm sorry," He pasued,"but you didn't let me finish what I had to say earlier."

"Really? What more could there be?" I asked, keeping my face in a tight expression.

"Why are you so mad? Is it cause you wanna do me?" He asked chucling, and he put his hands up to shield his face.

"Get out!" I replyed, not moving.

"Okay, i'll behave. "He chuckled. "Like I was saying, I don't want to loose my job, Bella. "He paused, and I felt his eyes on me. I glared at him, waiting for the rest of the horrible truth.

"But I don't want to loose you either," He said, dropping his head. I felt my eyes soften, and my whole body along with it. Is he lieing? Jokeing?

"Your kidding," I stated,and he raised his head slowly.

"Why would I be?"

"What do you see in me?" I stressed the me part. Thinking about how I probably looked standing next to this god. Plain Jane, of course.

He lifted his hand, and brought it to my face. I felt shivers run down my cheek as he stroked it."I see someone who is smart, and beautiful." He paused, and brought his hand down my neck. "I see someone that makes me happy, and makes me laugh." He put his hands into my hair, and brought my face to his. "I see someone, that I could see myself with in the future."

I felt my mouth gape a little. I was so close to his face that I felt his hot breath on my lips. I wasn't sure if he was waiting for me to say something back, but instead I pushed my lips to his. My arms and legs turned to jello, and I wasn't sure if I could sit up one more second.

I felt his tounge against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I quickly parted my lips, and felt his tounge slide in. I found the strength in my arms finally, and wound them around his neck. Our lips were going in sync, and I puled him against me on the bed. Our lips parted for a second, and he looked up at me and smiled. Breath taking, was all I could think at that moment.

"COME ON EVERYONE LET'S GO!" I heard the little voice flood up the stairs, and I could have killed Alice at that moment.

"I'm sure we're thinking the same thing," Edward chuckled, climbing off of me. He pulled me up with him, and kissed my forehead.

"Do you have everything ready?" He asked, looking around my room. I pointed to the two bags, still speechless. He grabbed them, and started down the stairs.

"I can carry them," I shouted, trailing behind him.

We got to the bottom of the stairs, and I saw Jacob sitting on the couch.

"JAKE!" I squeeled, and jumped into his lap. I was so happy he was back in Forks, and away from that horrid Sam!

"Bells, I missed you!" He whispered in my ear, hugging me tightly. I looked up to see Edward glareing at us, and when he caught me looking he stalked out of thedoor. What was that about?

"We invited him to go along with us," Alice smiled, prancing into the room.

"Great, come on," I jumped up, and grabbed his hand.

"We're taking two cars," Alice started, and bent down to grab her suitcase," Edwards volvo, and Emmetts Jeep."

"Who is where?" Jasper asked, coming up behind a startled Alice.

"Jacob, & Bella is with Edward, the rest are going to crowd in with Em," She replyed, winking as she strolled out of the door. I glanced at Jake, who seemed a bit confused, but we trailed behind her.

-----------

(EPOV:)

I watched Bella and Jacob walk out of the door holding hands. She could have told me she was still with him, before I shoved my tounge in her mouth. I was already gripping the steering wheel, when Bella climbed in the passenger seat. I was reluctant to unlock the door for him, but Bella looked at me longingly, and my train of thought disapeared.

"You don't mind us rideing with you?" She asked, putting the buckle aroud her tiny frame.

"Certainly not," I replyed, putting the car into Volvo. I let Emmett go in front of me, seeing I didn't know this small town so well.

"Thanks for letting me ride with you," Jacob said from the back. I glanced in the rearview mirror, and moved it to where I couldn't see him.

"yeah," I mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"Jake, i'm so glad your back," Bella whispered. Her voice started to crack a little.

"Me too," He replyed, in almost the same tone. My skin burned, thinking she would cry over him.

"Where did you go?" I asked, suddenly trying to figure out this strange relationship.

"I was staying in Seattle for a while," He replyed.

'Good, why didn't you fucking stay there,' i laughed mentally in my head. I turned to see Bella looking out the side window. Her wavy hair falling down her back, and the way she held her hands in her lap, made me cringe. I just wanted to reach out and touch her again. Her lips were so soft, and her taste made me hard instantly.

Time passed slowly, letting the silence take over the car. I laughed occasionaly at the jeep in front of us, swirving all over the road. I watched it intensely, waiting for him to turn. He never used signal lights, which explained the dents on his back bumper.

I glanced at Bella again. She was looking at her hands, and she swiftly glanced up at me, and smiled. She caught me stareing at her, and red crossed her beautiful heart shaped face.

"EDWARD!" She yelled, and I looked to see that Emmett had came to a complete stop. I slammed on my breaks, just before scuffing his bumper.

"Damn idiot!" I grunted, putting the car in park. Before I could open the door, and kick his ass, alice was walking to the side of my car. I rolled down the window,"What the fuck?" I yelled.

"Oh, don't what the fuck me! If you would pay attention to the road!" She glared down at me, and I let it drop.

"What's wrong?" I asked, giving into her small death glare.

"There are horrible storms starting, where we are headed," She replyed looking up at the sky. I looked up and it was pitch dark. It was only four in the afternoon, so something bad was coming.

"We defintly can't camp in this condtion," I stated, looking back to her.

"What are we going to do?" Bella suddenly leaned over to look at Alice.

"We're going to stay in a hotel," Alice replyed, leaning down to see Bella.

"Oh, room service!" Jacob spoke up from the back, flipping Bellas Hair. I wanted to reach around and grab his fingers and break them, but Alice poked me.

"Stop it, I can feel the jealousy from the road," She whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes back at her.

"Follow us to a hotel," She shouted walking back to the enormous Jeep.

"Oh, I love hotels. I was thinking maybe we could set our tent us inside of our room! How cool would that be?" Bella poked me, caucing me to swrive slightly.

"Doesn't sound to shabby," i replyed, stareing into the eyes of a beautiful angel.

**Sorry it wasn't that swell.**

**i have three chapters wrote.**

**I'm just being slow at posting them,lol.**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

(EPOV:)

We pulled into the Holiday Inn's parking lot about a hour later. The sky was even darker now, and the night fell over us. I stepped out of the car, and walked to the trunk. I heard my brothers booming laughter, and turned to see Rosalie crunched in his arms.

"Edward, i'll carry my bags," Bella jumped out of the car, and grabbed on of the duffle bags.

"How about you carry one, and i'll carry one," I smiled picking up the heaviest one. Jacob grabbed his, and I shut the door.

"How's this going to work?" Jasper poked Alice in the side, making her jump three feet.

"We're all coupled off, except for those three," She replyed, pointing at us when we walked up.

"Hello Edward,Bella" Rose nodded her head at us. I nodded back, and Bella gave her a slight hug.

"Do you guys wanna bunk together? It'd be cheaper," Bella asked, glanceing at both of us.

"Sure," I replyed, facing Jacob.

"I'm down," He said, shrugging his fake muscled shoulders.

I am literally going to vomit if I see this two start to makeout or something. It's surprising if he waked up alive.

After a hour of figuring out rooms, we trailed our way to the biggest room. Bella danced in front of us, and opened the door.

"Wow!" She yelled, jumping up and down.

I sat the bags down, and looked around at the huge room. The only room big enough, was the honey moon suite. It had two big beds, and hude tv. I walked to the bathroom, and saw a large jacuzzi. I kept picturing Bella with her bikini.

"Awesome isn't it?" Bella came up behind me, and put her arm through mine.

"Indeed it is," I replyed, turning around to look at her face.

"Maybe we don't need the tents set up afterall," She giggled, letting her chest bounce up and down slightly.

"Actually guys, I think i'll set mine up," Jacob came in behind us, slightly looking annoyed. Probably because I have my hands on his beautiful girlfriend. He probably doesn't even respect her, likeI would.

"Why Jake?" She asked, letting go of my arm. I suddenly felt empty inside.

"You know I don't like sleeping in hotels," He replyed, acting a little craby.

"Okay," she replyed, turning back to me. He glided out of the room, and she huffed. It was so quiet, but so cute.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"He's going to be a party pooper now," She pouted.

"Let him ruin his night, but ours can be fun," I laughed.

"Really?" She asked, sounding a little seductive. I didn't know what she meant, untill she pressed her body up next to mine. She wrapped her little arms around my neck, and brought my face down to hers.

"Y-eah," I stumbled to get my words out.

"I think we might have some fun then," She whispered into my ear. She quickly let go, and winked at me before she exited.

After a few minutes, I noticed I was still standing there with my mouth hanging open. I adjusted myself, and walked out to the main room. Sure enough, Jacobs tent was set up, and he was inside. I couldn't fight the fact that I thought Bella would sleep in there with him.

"Alice said, we can just have our own little partys, and not be disturbed," Bella smiled, coming into the door way.

"Great. She can't drag us off to some fancy restraunt," I chuckled sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Suddenly Bella jumped onto the bed jumping up and down. I laughed at how happy she looked. Like she was somewhere besides here. I wish I knew more about her, but seems like Jacob want be getting in the way. I decided to jump up beside her, and grab her waist.

"Mmmmm," She laughed into my shoulder. I suppose I tockled her by accident, so I just clutched onto her with my arms, and fell to the bed.

"Can't.. breath.." She mumbled through breaths, and I noticed I was ontop of her.

"Oops." I whispered, which sent her into balls of laughter.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked, after catching her breath. She was lying on her back, and I propped myself onto my elbo.

"Hmmmm, we could eat if your hungry," I smiled down at her.

"Not really. I think we should get naked in the jacuzi," She smiled up at me, and started to laugh. I noticed she was laughing at my wide ass eyes. I thought she was seriou-

Just then she cut me off by taking my face into her hands. She pressed her tiny soft lips to mine. I rolled over to support myself ontop of her. I started to kiss down her jaw, and down to her bare neck. I felt her back arch under me, and I heard a slight movement near the bed.

"Wait, Jacob is in here," I whispered to her.

"He has his iPOD on," She replyed pulling my face back down.

"No, this is wrong," I said, pushing her gently away.

"You said you wanted me," She pushed back slightly, crossing her arms. Her face went into a small pout, and I couldn't help but to laugh. Which made her glare at me.

"I do,silly," I paused and looked at the tent."Just not when you have a boyfriend."

"WHAT?" She yelled, climbing out beneath me.

"Your dating Jacob, right?" I asked, sitting up against the headboard. I looked at her and she was clutching her stomach, laughing. SHe had tears rolling down her face.

"Uhm, Bells?" I asked, touching her shoulders.

"You ..think.. im .. dateing.. Jake?" She asked, through muffled laughs.

"Well, aren't you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"He's gay," She replyed, and started to laugh.

"Oh my god," I mouthed, and joined in with her.

--------

_Two days later. Monday morning._

_(BPOV:)_

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe meeting Edward, didn't keep me away from trouble. Instead, it draws me in. I woke up with a pounding headache, and a cold that wouldn't go away. Jake turned out sick of the weekend, and made Edward & I sick in the mean time.

The worse part is i'm out of school today. I would usually be estatic to be at home in bed, but not today. Because Edward is out sick, as well. Meaning whoever caught us, probably is spreading rumors like a mad man.

"Bells, you sure your going to be okay?" Emmett asked through the door. He never bounded in, afraid he would get sick.

"I'll be fine, you can leave," I replyed, sounding like Jessican Stanley, and her nasal nosed voice.

I heard a few car doors slam, and start up. I kicked the covers off, feeling my head start to explode with heat.

The first night we were at the hotal was amazing. Expecailly send Edward found out Jacob was gay. He couldn't look at him without laughing. We ended up getting in the hottub, while Jake pouted in his tent. I knew he missed Sam, but I knew better thn to bring it up.

Before we could actually get down to buisness, Edward started to run to the bathroom often, vomiting. Then it spread to me. Alice & Emmett would come in our room just to laugh at the sight of seeing all three of us, tucked under four to five blankets.

Just then I remembered the made Edward stay the night here.

_Knock Knock._

I threw my legs over the bed carefully, testing my balance. I fell back down, and gave up.

"Come in," I yelled, picking up a tissue.

"I can't sleep," Edward walked in, with a dark blue robe around him. His shoulders were slumped, and his nose looked like a light bulb.

"Hey rudolph," I laughed cuddling back under the covers.

"Heyyy.." He wiped his nose, and walked to the side of the bed. I pulled down the covers for him. He let his robe slip to the floor, and jumped in.

My mouth was agape slightly, at the sight of his blue boxers hugging him tightly. I shook my head, and cuddled against him.

"Atleast we're out of school together," He smiled weakly.

"I figured it was a bad thing, with us being out of school and all," I replyed, pushing my body up against his slightly. I felt the heat from his body, start to warm my back.

"Screw him or her! I don't care anymore," He shouted, but it sounded more like a loud whisper.

"You can't loose your job, Mr. Cullen," I smiled into the pillow.

"God, I hate when you do that," He said into my hair. I felt his breath of my neck, sending shivers down my back.

"W-why?" I stuttered.

Suddenly I felt a slight movement on my ass, and I figured out it was his thing poking me. I made him fucking hard! I started to giggle, and I felt his hand run up my waist. I laughed remembering I only had on a red lacey bra, and some really small panties. I'm sure it didn't help his problem.

"What the fuck? You perverts!" I looked up over the covers to see Rose standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Hey you should have knocked," Edward sneered at her.

"I did, fucker," She sneered back at him.

"okay,okay. What's wrong?" I asked, leaning up.

"You guys need to come eat dinner. You haven't ate all day," She said, raisin one eyebrow at me.

"Fine, be down in a few," Edward snarled at her, and I fall back onto the bed.

"Asshole," She closed the door. I heard the soft thuds going down the stairs, and I started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Edward whispered into my ear. I let his beautiful voice fell my head and take over.

"She thought we were doing it," I laughed again.

"Oh did she? I didn't notice," He chuckled. He leaned over me, and moved his hand up my stomach. I shivered a bit at the touch of his warm skin. His fingers started to rub across the bottom lining of my bra. I closed my eyes, and nibbled on my bottm lip letting him know I wanted so much more.

"I love when you do that," He whispered. I didn't open my eyes, afraid if I did, I would jump him right then.

"Uh-huh," I managed to spit out.

He chuckled slightly, and rubbed his fingers to the center of my breast. I nudged the covers down slightly, letting my bra show. I heard him gasp slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, peeing out from under my eyelashes.

"Your beautiful," He replyed, stareing in my eyes. I started to feel lost, and dazed again when I heard Alice start to run up the stairs. I pulled the covers back over me, prepared for her entrance.

"You two stop fucking and get down here," She yelled throughthe door.

I rolled my eyes, and got out of bed, feeling slightly better. I heard Edward gasp again behind me, probably getting a good glimpse of my ass. I bent over to grab my shirt, and I thought I heard him growl.

"Uhm, i'm going downstairs, Bells," Iturned to see him pulling his robe over him, and gliding out the door.

----------------------

(EPOV:)

"Edward, are you fucking stupid?" Rose yelled at me, facing in the oppostie direction. I promised Emmett I would drop her off at work, when I was on my way to the highschool.

"If I was, I wouldn't be a teacher, now would I?" I asked, sending her a death glare. I couldn't wait to get home, and get the 100 dollar bill that Emmett owed me for this. No way would I take her somewhere for free.

"Fucking asshole, that's not what I meant," She replyed, turning to face me.

"Then what the fuck is wrong?" I asked, gripping the steeringwheel.

"Bella is 17!" She yelled in my ear.

"So?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her.

"SO? SO? THAT'S RAPE! PLUS SHES YOUR STUDENT EDWARD!" SHe yelled, and I turned the radio on.

"Your not my mother Rose, now shut up," I replyed, turning the radio up enough to drown out her petty thoughts.

Soon enough we arrived at the school, and I was realived not to have little miss bitch in my car anymore. I saw Bellas truck parked in a spot a few spaces away. I couldn't wait too see her beautiful face smiling up at me. It would be so hard to resist touching her during school.

"Hey there gorgeous," I turned away from my car to see my angel stareing back at me.

"Hello Beautiful," I replyed standing in front of her. I stayed a good distance apart from her, which was killing us both.

She winked, and left me standing. I quickly composed myself, and walked into the crowded hallways. I saw Tanya sitting beside my desk, when I entered the room. She wasn't much trouble after I blew her off last week.

"Good morning, Tanya," I smiled, sitting down.

"Yeah," She replyed, going through stacks of ungraded papers.

"Your going to be like this the rest of the year, I take it?" I smiled down at her.

"I'll get over it eventually," She glared up at me.

The bell rang, and soon my favorite class was pileing inside. I ignored Ms. Stanleys stares, and glanced at Bella walking into the room. She glanced up at me, and smiled.

"Hello ," She said, walking past my desk.

I hated how it felt so good coming from her mouth. She sat a few desks in front of me. I saw Tyler Crowley sit down beside her, poking her in the rib. I had a urge to send him to the office, but I didn't have a good enough reason. She giggled back at him, and they were tlking. It felt like they were talking for hours, untill I noticed the whole class stareing at me.

"Uhm, just read out of your "Dolce" editon book for today," I mumbled looking at my book. I sure as hell didn't feel like teaching, seeing Tyler & Bella flirt up a storm.

I don't even know where we stand. We've made out, and i've confessed myself to her. What does she want though? I glanced back up to see her stareing at me. She started to bite her bottom lip, and I slid my chair under the desk more, to hide my forming errection. I looked down to not look to suspicious, but I quickly looked back up.

She was wearing a very short skirt, for a cold day. My eyes inteintly traveled down her pale lucious lips, and locked with her crossed legs. I looked up to meet her eyes, and she noticed this. She looked down and I saw her slowly uncross her legs. I watched as she barely opened her legs to show a bit of her black panties. I gulped, hoping it wasn't to loud. I wanted to look away so badly, but I couldn't force my eyes from her. She moved her hand down her thigh and up to the tip of her panties.

"Did you hear me ?" I jumped slightly, and saw Angela weber standing beside me holding out her book.

"Yes, Angela. Excuse me," I smiled at the smart girl, and took her book.

"I'm stuck on this question," She pointed down to her book. Before my eyes went to the page, I saw Bella looking at me. She started to run her small tounge over her beautiful plump lips. I choked a bit, trying not to drool everrywhere.

"Uhm, here's the answer," I pointed to my teachers book. She jotted it down quickly and took her seat.

"Do you think you would need my assistance 2morrow for class?" Tanya asked, quietly beside me.

"Uhm, probably not. Do you need a day to yourself?" I asked, scooting the chair back out.

"Yes, if that's okay," She stated, not meeting my eyes. I felt bad for the poor girl, honestly.

"That's fine," I replyed, as soon as the bell rang. I gathered up my items, getting ready to leave for the lunch room.

"Mr. Cullen, " I looked up to see Bella standing in front of my desk. Tanya was stil beside me gathering her items, so I fought not to smile to big.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" I asked, looking back down at my papers.

"I really don't understand a few pages in my book, care to explain?" She asked, placing her book on the desk.

"Yes, that's fine. Let me run this to the office, and i'll be right back to write you a late note," I smiled at both girls, and walked out of the door.

I waited long enough, untill I finally saw Tanya leave the room. I snuck back in the classroom, and locked the door. Bella was sitting in my chair with her feet on my desk. My eyes trailed down her legs, to the tip of her skirt. It was riding up slightly, and I saw a patch of black lace slipping out. I walked in front of her and smiled.

"You needed help?" I asked, looking down at her, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, alot of help with something," She started to bite her lip, and stood up. She came in front of me, and put her hands in my back pocket. She squeezed my ass a little, and it made me jump. I decided to take control, and I ran my hands down her lean back. I ran my hands over her ass, and my finger tips were barely under her skirt. I felt myself harden against her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked pushing her self up against me more.

"Maybe. I'm sure you can fix that though," I replyed, rubbing my fingers along her thin line of panties.

"Mmmmm, i'm sure I can," She said, pushing me back slightly. I sat down in a chair that was in the back of the room. She straddled me, and I felt my dick touching her vagina. I could feel the heat from between her thighs, making me harden to pain.

"Do I need to take care of that, Edward?" She asked, standing up. She pulled her skirt down slightly, and got on her knees. Oh fuck. She's going to blow me off right here, and I want be able to control myself from fucking her silly.

"Uh-huh," I mumlbed a few seconds later to her. She smiled up at me through her thick lashes.

She unbuttoned my pants, and I lifted off the seat slightly so she could pull them down. I felt naked sitting there in green boxers. She smiled down at me, and I noticed I was already popping out. She brought her tiny heands up, and grabbed my penis out of it's hiding shell. As soon as I felt her hands on my hardened core, my head fell back. She moved her hands slightly up and down it, sending waves of ectasy throughnmy body. I managed to lean up, and wrap my hands throught her long brown locks, and push her head down to my erection. She looked up at me once more, and licked the tip of it.

"Oh god, please Bella," I mumbled, fighting back to urge to touch her.

She licked the tip again, and took me in her mouth. Her mouth felt so warm against it. Her juices were surronding my heat, and making me want to explode. Everytime her lips would cross the tip of my head, I would feel my balls start to tighten.

"Please,.. faster.. i'm going.. to cum.." I mumbled, trying to hold back the heat that wanted to explode into her mouth.

"Cum, Edward. In my mouth," She said, smiling up at me. SHe took me in her mouth again. I felt the back of her throat, and that's when I lost it.

"FUCK!" I yelled, cumming into her mouth at the same time. I collapsed on the back of the chair, trying to catch my breath. I stood up and pulled my pants up.

"See you later ," Bella called outto me, before exiting the room. I couldn't catch up to her in enough time to thank her for what she just did.

**Review? :]**

**My boyfriend helped me with that last part. Sence I don't know what a guy feels like down there,lol.**

**He keeps going,"MAKE THEM FUCK ALREADY DAMN IT,". lol.**

**he's crazy. :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm bored, so enjoy the extra chapter :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything, but my boyfriend :]**

**Previously; They got back from the camping trip, sicker than shit. Tanya was acting weird at school, asking for the next day off. Bella helped Edward with his 'problem.'**

**-**

(EPOV:)

I wrapped the towel around my naked body, and stepped out into my dark hall. I walked to my bedroom, and flipped the light on. I found a pair of basketball shorts, and left my shirt off.

**Dingggg donggg.**

The doorbell rang, and I threw the towel into the laundry basket on my way to the door. I peeked through the small hole, and saw Bella. She's only been to my house once, I didn't think she would remember how to get here.

"Hello Bells," I said, opening the door. She had on a gorgeous long jacket that was wrapped tug around her. I saw the black heels she was in. It all caught me by surprise, because Bella never worse stuff like this.

"Hello Edward," She purred stepping a few inches to me. I gulped at the sound of her sexy voice ringing in my ear.

"Come in," I choked out, stepping back. She walked past me, and her scent hit me like a bomb.

"Edward, can I show you something?" She turned around, and looked into my eyes. There was something different about her. Lust?

"Uh,yeah," I let out a loud breath, trying to keep focus.

She smiled, but didn't say anything. Suddenly she lifted her hands, and brought them to the tie, that was holding her jacket together. I watcher her untie it, with her eyes glued on my bare chest. Suddenly it fell tothe floor, and I felt like I would too.

Standing in front of me, was Bella the naughty school girl. She had one a short plaid skirt, and a button up shirt, that showed her cleavege. I saw she had no bra on, because her hardened nipples were showing through. I felt myself get hard again at the sight of her.

"I've been a very, very naughty girl, Mr. Cullen," As soon as she said that, I picked her up. She wrapped her lean legs around my waist, and ground her body into mine. I started to kiss down her jaw, and backed up against the wall.

"Take me, Mr. Cullen. Punish me for being so bad," She purred, digging her nails into my back.

"Fuck yes," I replyed, ripping her shirt off her.

Her beautiful breast hung against my chest. I felt her swollen nipples against me. I took one in my mouth, while postioning her against the wall. She wound her hands through my hair, and kept pulling me into her full breast. I kissed up her neck, and started to feel the heat radiating off her thighs.

"Fuck me," She whispered, licking my neck. I brought my fingers down underneath her skirt.

"No panties," I gasped. I felt myself pushing into her, with one finger. She was already soaking wet for me.

"More," She moaned into my shoulder.

I pushed in two, then three fingers.

"Oh GOD! Fuck me!" She moanded, arching her back against the wall.

I pulled my shorts off letting them hit the floor. I rubbed my dick up and down her dipping wet folds.

"What do you want Bella?" I asked, running my tounge along her jawline. She tasted so good.

"You. inside of me, now!" She moanded pushing her self against me.

I postioned myself at her entrance, and slightly pushed in. I felt her tightness around my head, and it made me want to explode. I looked up to see her face strained, and waited for it to soften out. I closed my eyes, breathing in her beautiful scent.

"EDWARD! YO MANNN" I quickly opened my eyes, to see my husky brother standing over my bed, I looked to my side. Nothing. No bella. Just empty bed.

"IT WAS A FUCKING DREAM?" I shoted, pulling the covers over my head.

"Dude, you'll get laid in reality one day," His booming laughter fill the room.

That was the best fucking dream i've ever had.

**I had to do that to poor Edddiee. [:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews [:**

**Love you guys sooo much!**

**Diclaimer;I own nothing!!! :(**

**-**

"My Name is huhhh? My name is Whaaa? Slim shadddyyyyy," I clamed my hands over my ears, trying to drown Emmetts horrible rapping out of my head.

Sadly, he has to take me to school this morning, sence my anceint truck finally died. I shed a few tears, but I soon got over it.

"Emmett, please shut uppp!" I yelled, with my hands still over my ears.

"Bella, please," He rolled his eyes, and started belching out more lyrics. I saw the school come into view, made a swift glance at Emmett, and jumped out. I waved at him, when I ran across the school yard, out of his sight.

_Vrbbbrrr._

I shufled through my bag for mycellphone.

**Belly, you won't get away with it next time!HaHa! -Em.**

I giggled, and shoved my phone back into my bag.

"What's so funny?" I turned to see Edward walking up to me.

"Like always, Emmett," I turned, and we walked at a pace into the school.

"I couldn't get ahold of you lastnight. I called around three times," He tugged at my shoulder, and turned me around.

"Alice took me shopping," I gasped, and out my hand over my head.

"That would explain it," He paused, and laughed. "Like I was saying, I didn't get to thank you for, erm, yesterday." He ran his hand through his tousled bronze hair.

"You don't have to thank me, it was just a gesture," I giggled.

"Well, it was a very, very nise gesture," He raised his eyebrow, and stepped a foot towards me. I wanted to engulf him in a hug, but we were still keeping a look out on our "stalker."

"?" I looked behind Edward to see the principal walking up. Shit.

"Yes sir?" He turned around, and smiled.

"Uh, Thanks for the help Mr. Cullen, see you in class," I smiled, and turned on my heel. I could still feel Edwards stare on my back, as I turned the corner.

"Hey Isabella," Alice came skipping up to my side.

"Why does your brother have to be so damn gorgeous?" I breathed, leaning up against the wall.

"Well, I guess you could thank our parents," She replyed, giggling.

"This is not funny," I replyed, looking up to meet her blue eyes.

"It really is. Your in love with your teacher, and your bestfriends brother!" She giggled even harder.

"I am not in love with him," I replyed through my teeth.

"Oh face it, Your going to be a Cullen one day," She turned on her heel to walk away.

"Dream on," I replyed, catching up to her.

She stopped and looked me up and down for a moment. She smiled at me, and leaned into my ear."Noone bets against me," she whispered and walked to her first class.

She is utterly ubsurd if she thinks I am in love with her brother. Yeah, he's amazingly gorgeous. He has a rock hard.. okay I guess I shouldn't mention that, but he is hot as hell. He even admitted to wanting to be with me.

I heard the bell ring and ran to english class. I would just have to proove Alice wrong. That i'm just having fun messing around with her brother. Literally messing around too.

"Ms. Swan, your late," I walkd into the door, and saw Edward cocking his head at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled walking to my seat. Edward's eyebrows were furrowed at me when I glanced up at him. I usually have him small talk atleast, but Alice's acusation really had me thinking. Could I be in love with this beautiful god?

"Your not mad are you?" Alice leaned over and whispered.

"No, Just thinking about some stuff," I whispered back.

I started to write down the notes Edward had written on the board, when pissy Tanya came in. She handed Edward a envelope, and sat down. I watched his eyes intensely as he read it, and it had to be another threat note, by the way his eyes turned to flames. He glanced up at me,"Ms. Swan, could I see you for a moment,"

I got up from my seat, ignoreing the snickers that Alice was making. He didn't take his eyes off the note as I walked up beside him.

I bent over to read it, and Tanya sent me death glares.

**Isabella & Edward,**

**I warned you once. I caught you twice.**

**If you want to keep your job, you must do as I say.**

**If you want to keep teaching, then meet me at the beach.**

**Saturday. 7 pm.**

**-you'll see.**

----------------

(EPOV:)

Bella & I seemed to be in hell. Everyday this week, we were jumpy, and jittery. Looking around corners, and barely speaking in public. It was killing us both. I wanted to hold her, and let her give me nice gestures again. but no. We had to keep a lookout for some jackass that was trying to ruin our, well, I don't know what.

I took my cellphone out, and texted Bella.

**I'll be picking you up in a few minutes. -E.**

As quickly as I texted her, she texted back.

**Okay, Mr.C. -B.**

I laughed, and threw the phone on my bed. I looked around my lonely apartment, thinking about taking Alice up on her offer. If I moved in with them, maybe I could build a closer relationship with Bells.

I glanced at the clock, and hopped in my Volvo. Letting the winding green forest spin around me, and the tiny quiet houses fly past me.

I saw their apartment come into view, and parked in the driveway. Bella was waiting on the front door, her hair soking wet from the rain. I slid out of the car, and walked to her side.

"You won't believe it," I turned around, and saw Bella walking up behind me.

"What?" I smiled, opening the door for her.

"Alice made me dress up for disaster," She huffed, and stepped back. She had on a short blue dress, and a white shrug over it. Her hair was in curls, and it smelled fantastic in the rain.

"You look very beautiful," I replyed, trying to hold back a laugh. It was defintly Alice to dress up for something irrational.

"Edward, are you as nervous as I have been this whole week?" She asked, when I backed out of the driveway.

"You know, I think i've been more nervous then you. I could loose anything to this person," I replyed, moving the rearview mirror back. I looked down to see her hand in between the seats. It's now or never Edward.

I slid my hand ontop of hers, and wrapped my fingers around her cold little hand.

"We'll be fine. Maybe they just want some money or something," I smiled when she turned around to look up at me with confused eyes.

"You should know the Cullen family is rich," I rolled my eyes.

"That's how Alice gets a new wardrobe every month," She smiled, and looked down at our hands. Her eyebrows buried together. I wanted so badly to have some kind of power to read her mind. It would be a beautiful thing to hear this angels voice inside and out.

We quickly arrived at La Push beach, and I parked about a mile away from it. There was a border line, where cars couldn't park. I quickly remembered Bella has the wrong kind of shoes on for a beach. I jumped out of the car, and saw her attempting to walk.

I walked up to her, and swept her up in my arms. She felt so warm against my body.

"Edward..." She moaned, kicking her legs out.

"I don't expect you to walk that far," I paused, smiling down at the angel in my arms," even though I like that sound you make."

She crossed her arms, and glared at me. I smiled, stepping onto the beach. I looked arund for any sign of someone, but we appeared to be alone.

"I can walk now," She mumbled, and jumped out of my arms.

"Look," I pointed to a rock that had another envelope on it. I glanced at Bella, and she walked up to get it. I couldn't feel the strength in my legs to go and get it myself.

**I'm glad you made it. Sadly, I couldn't make it. Your punishment is still awaiting though. Please walk down the beach about a mile, and you will find your heaven.**

**-you'll see soon enough.**

Bella read the words to me like fire. "heaven?" I repeated trying to make sence of it.

"This doesn't seem right. Like something is up," She suinted into the darkness trying to see down the beach. There was nothing but a small lighthouse near the water.

"Come on, let's find our Heaven," I said, holding my hand out to her. She took it effortlessly, and we walked down the beach. I couldn't help but to stare at her out of the corner of my eye. Her hair and face were glowing under the moon light. Her reflection was bouncing off the water, and the waves crossed her tiny feet.

"Oh my god," She whispered knocking me out my stance. I looked down the beach a yard, and saw a small beach canopy. It was outlined with lights, and in the middle it had a small table with two seats.

"It's beautiful," She squeezed my hand, and tugged me forward.

"Wait, why would this be our punishment?" I asked, tugging her back a few feet. I caught her before she could fall into the depths of the waves.

"I told you something wasn't right. Let's just go check it out," She said, squeezing my hand tightly. I couldn't say no to her, so I trailed behind a few feet.

It looked even more amazing up close. It was bright all inside, and we had a perfect view of the moon and ocean. As we stepped up onto the top step, there was food layed out, with a small envelope laying in the middle. A candle was lit beside it, and a bouqet of roses were laying in one of the seats.

"Shall we?" I asked, pulling out a chair. She smiled, and sat down. I walked to the other side, and picked up the flowers, and placed them on my lap. Bella hadn't noticed them yet, so maybe I could keep them a surprise.

"I think we should read that," She pointed to the envlope, and her face dropped. I suddenly felt sick. This was amazing. I didn't want some idiot to mess it up.

"How about you read it?" I asked, picking it up and handing it to her.

She took it in her hands, and flipped it around several times. She looked up at me through her thick lashes, giving me a glimpse of hope.

"Here goes nothing," She whispered, tearing the thin paper open.

**I'm working on the next chapter right now! :]**

**Review! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

"Here goes nothing," I whispered, tearing the opening to the envelope open. I slid out the thin sheet of paper, and opened it.

**Bella & Edward,**

**You deny your love. You try to hide it. Everyone may be a fool, but we're not. We see you together, happy as ever. Why deny a love so true?**

**We are sorry for making you think that you would loose your job, Edward. It was the only way to get you both here.**

I stopped reading, and glanced up at Edward. He was rigid in his seat with impatience, and I giggled softly.

**We hope you enjoy this dinner, and the room service afterwards.**

**Love,**

**Alice & Emmett.**

**P.S.**

**I love you bellyboo. -Em.**

I was laughing hard at the end of the note, and noticed Edward was still silent.

"what's wrong?" I asked, finally calming down the giggles that kept coming out.

"I didn't think they were capable of this," He looked shocked at the table in front of us.

"Well, let's take advantage of it," I replyed, placing my hand on his. He jerked his head up at me, and grinned. It was breathtaking, and I tryed not to jump across the table.

"You look gorgeous," He commented.

"You look pretty good yourself," I giggled, tighting my embrace on his hand.

"Shall we eat?" He asked, looking at his lap. I nodded, and he brought up a dozen roses. I felt my cheeks burn red with heat, as he handed them to me.

"Thank you," I whispered, smelling them.

"This doesn't look to bad. I wander where they bought it," He started to laugh.

"Oh, im sure Emmett cooked it," I laughed back.

I slid the plate to me, and put a napkin on my lap. Alice would probably kill me if I got anything on this dress.

"So, tell me some more about your family, besides them being rich," I giggled, picking up a piece of the cooked salad.

"Well," He paused to finsih his bite,"My dad is a doctor, and my mother works at a buisness firm. We're all really close," He replyed, putting his folded hands on the table. "What about yours?"

"We're defintly not close," I smiled weakly.

"You're parents are divorced, right?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, it's better that way," I said in between bites.

I guess he got the hint I didn't like talking about it. So he went back to eating.

"Bella? How many boyfriends have you had?" He asked, poking at his food.

"Serious ones, probably just one. It wasn't even nothing," I replyed, rolling my eyes. Phoenix boys we're meaningless.

"I can say the same. I've never been in anything serious either," He looked up and smiled.

"Did you mean what you said, about seeing yourself with me in the future?" I asked, looking down at my lap.

I felt the table shift, and my head being pulled up. His fingers we're gliding my head up to his level, and he pressed his lips to mine.

"Of course i did," He replyed, resting his forehead on mine. I started to feel dizzy, and he sat back up straight chuckling.

"What about your job?" I asked, picking up a piece of burnt roll.

"What about it?" He asked, confused.

"What if someone finds out about us?" I asked, stareing at his gorgeous green eyes.

"Then they just do. You turn 18 soon anyways," He replyed, winking.

"Mr. Cullen, ," I jumped a little off my seat by the shy voice behind me. A tall older man stood at the bottom of the canopy smiling.

"Yes?" Edward asked, sounding a little frightened still.

"I am supposed to deliver your ticket for the hotel room you'll be staying in," He stepped forward and handed me a black small holder.

"thank you," I smiled at him. I turned back to Edward, and handed it to him. "Your turn," I winked.

He looked inside, and his eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked, squeaking a little.

"They got us a honeymoon squite," He looked up at me. He looked in my face for something, but he didn't find what he was probably expecting.

"Love it," I smiled.

"Your really okay with is just being us?" He asked, his lips twitching a little.

"If we're going to be sneaking around, then this is a good start," I smiled.

"I was thinking we could be more than just sneaking around," He dropped his smile, and let out a soft sigh.

"I was hoping you would say that," I got up, and pushed my chair in.

"Ready my love?" He asked standing up.

"Yes sir, Mr. Cullen," I replyed, snickering.

"Bellaaa,,," He growled, grabbing my waist.

"Oops," I mouthed, wrapping my hands around his neck.

"Come on, let slave boy clean up our mess," He replyed, looking at the older guy again.

I grabbed his hand, and led him down the steps onto the beach. I reached down and slid the horrid heels that Alice put me in. I mentally thanked her for putting me in this outfit, so I could look good for this occasion.

"Wow," I heard Edward whisper, and looked up to see the hotel we were going too. We walked across the parking lot, and the room we were staying in, was lite up with lights.

"Alice," I wshiped, snickering. She was down right amazing. I guess I wouldn't be betting against her anytime soon.

We stepped onto the walkway, and I slid the card into the slot. I slowly opened the door, feeling the butterflys moving around in my stomach. I flipped the light on, upon entering the dark room.

"Holy shit," I laughed hearing Edward curse behind me.

"This is really nice," I said, taking in the room. It was alot different from our camping trip gone wrong. There was one huge bed in the middle, that had rose pedals scattered over the covers. Edward stepped past me, and walked around.

I touched the flowers beside the bed, and saw Edward stareing out the corner of his eyes.

"This is a little to much for just friends isn't it?" He asked, coming up behind me. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to him.

"I wouldn't call it that," I whispered, turning around in his arms.

"What would you call it then?" He smirked.

"I think Alice was right," I replyed, pulling his face down to mine. I pressed my lips against his, and felt him pull me backwards on the bed. I giggled when my body hit the bed. He leaned down on me on his elbos, smiling.

"You are beautiful, amazing, and all I could ever ask for," He whispered, kissing down my jaw. I shivered at his touch.

"Your smart, gorgeous, and funny," He continued, and kissed down my neck.

"Your all I ever want," He pressed his lips to mine, and pushed his hands in to my hair. I felt like jello, but I managed to bring my arms around his back. It was just us. No interuptions.

He leaned up, and pulled his shirt off. I gasped slightly, at the sight of his toned body. I ran my fingers up his chest, and he twitched.

"Your to much," He laughed.

I leaned up and he unzipped my dress. I slipped my legs out of it, and threw it to the side of the bed. I looked back at his face, and almost laughed.

"Wow," He mouthed.

I grabbed his shoulders, and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"So this is what forever feels like?" He stated, putting his weight onto me.

"I think this is what love feels like," I replyed, kissing up his neck.

"Bella, wait," He pushed me back slightly, and looked into my face again. Searching.

"What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly worrired.

"Nothing. I just," He paused and closed his eyes,"I'm a virgin."

I was glad he hadn't opened his eyes yet, or he would have saw my mouth hanging to the floor.

"I honestly didn't see that coming," I replyed.

"Yeah, i'm a loser," He said, still not looking up to meet my eyes.

"No, I just figured you've been with alot of girls," He suddenly looked up with anger,"Because your gorgeous." I smiled.

"Oh, well, no," He looked back down.

"Guess i'm a loser too," I replyed, letting my arms drop back against the bed.

"What?" His head jerked up, cocking to the side.

"I'm a virgin," I replyed, shrugging my shoulders.

He looked at me still from the side.

"Seriously. I've never been with anyone long enough to even think about doing that, untill I met you," I started to blush at my confession.

"God, I Lo-" I cute him off, and kissed his gorgeous soft lips.

I couldn't imagine myself anywhere else, but here. With a guy that I felt I could be myself with, and live a long life with. We may be taking it extra slow, but right now I was here. Falling into complete bliss with a guy I am falling deep in love with.

**I usually go into the whole detail stuff, but I wanted to just make it sweet. :)**

**I have a question;**

**Do you guys like the longg storys.**

**Or do you like them broken up into sequals?**

**Reviewww!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I've payed so much attention to this story, that I forgot about my other one. Which i'm stuck on. I'm going to try and get some chapters up for it. & Thank you guys for the reviews on this story!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything, but the old slave boyy.**

**Previously; Alice & Emmett tricked Bella & Edward, into having a sexy night together. What will be the outcome? Will someone or something come in between them? Their bliss may come to a end.**

**-**

**"**Belly-Boo, wake upp," I heard Emmett whispering beside me. I kept my eyes glued shut, not wanting the sun to filter my vision.

"I know your awake," He poked me in the side, and I bit my tounge to not laugh.

"Damn it, Bells," I started to giggle as he got frustrated.

"Can you ever let me just sleep in?" I asked, rolling over on him. He felt like a huge comfortable teddy bear.

"Not when there are smelly ass roses in here," He said, holding his nose. I sat straight up, ignoreing the dizzyness that was about to take over. I glanced around the room, and saw a vase of roses sitting on my dresser. I jumped out of bed, tripping over the bed cover, and fell on all fours.

"Now I see what Edward likes," Emmett said behind me, laughing. I ignored him, and got on my feet.

I grabbed the card attached to the vase.

_Dearest Love,_

_Yesterday was just the begining. _

_I hope you like flowers, because you'll be getting them everyday._

_Love, Edward._

I placed the card back between two flowers, and started to jump up and down. "I got flowersssss, and youuu didn't," I chanted back and forth, making fun of Emmett.

"Hey, my little flower is downstairs, thank you," He replyed, andI stuck my tounge at him.

"Get out so I can get ready for school," I said, walking to the closet.

"I've saw you naked plenty of times," He got up, and laughed. I threw a stuffed animal at him, when he closed the door.

Yesterday was so amazing. I couldn't stop thanking Alice & Em when we got home. I didn't know where Edward & I stood, but I do now. I consider him a big part of my life.

"Bells, you ready to go?" Alice asked, peeking through the doorway. Shit I must be running really late.

"In a minute," I replyed, stripping my clothes off. I pulled a plain black vneck on, and grabbed a white pearl necklace.

"Here," Alice threw me a pair of light faded jeans. I slipped them on, and put my converse on to top them.

"Let me do your hair," She stated, pulling me down into a chair. While she curled my hair into a ponytail, I made effort to throw a bit of makeup on.

"Emmett is going to drive you to school today," Alice mumbled.

"What? You promised you would take me," I whined.

"I know. Jasper has a doctor appointment, i'm sorry. I'll make it up to you," She promised, kissing the top of my head.

"How?" I pouted.

"Shopping,duh," She giggled.

"Great," I muttered under my breath. She patted the top of my head, and I glanced in the mirror. I looked great.

"See you in class," Alice called over her shoulder, leaving my small room.

I grabbed my bag, and stomped down the stairs trying to annoy Emmett. I didn't hear him grumble, so I got a little worrired. I peeked around the kitchen, but he wasn't in there.

"Emmett?" I yelled out.

A few seconds went by and no answer. I walked around to the back door, and his Jeep wasn't there.

"That little fucker left and forgot me," I shouted.

I'll just have to fucking walk. Nothing like being three hours late for school.

I opened the door, and stepped out onto the porch. It was actually sunny in Forks today. I let the heat hit my back, and send cold bumps up my arms. I locked the door, but when I turned around there was a nice car in the parking lot. The windows were tinted, but you could tell noone was in it. I looked around scared at first, but noone was around.

I walked cautiously to the front of the car. It was a M3 black mercedes. Was the fucking FBI here for me? I walked to the side, to peak in at the seats. They probably costed 500$ each.

I saw a sheet of paper hanging on the window.

**Isabella Marie Swan. Open this door NOW!**

"What the hell?" I mumbled, ripping the paper off the window. I looked behind me just in case, and opened the door. That new car smell hit me like a bomb. I saw a folded piece of paper in the seat. I grabbed it up, and almost fainted at what it said.

_You are my life now, Bella._

_-Edward._

"HE BOUGHT ME A CARRR??!?!?!" I yelled. I started to jump up and down like I had with the roses. This is not real! It cant be real! Did I die?

I sat in the seat very carefully, and sure enough, the car keys were in the egnition. Alice must have knew about this all along! I was so eager to take my time and check it out, but i was already late enough for school.

I started the engine, and it roared to life, so silently. I buckled up, and was scared to touch the expensive steering wheel. I slowly backed out of the driveway, and pushed the pedal down. It had alot of speed behind it, seeingit could get up to 240 MPH.

Quicker than usual, I pulled up to the school parking lot. Almost all the student body, had stopped to stare. I pulled into the space beside Edwards Volvo. It was almost better than his, in my eyes.

"Swan, nice car," I turned to see Tyler looking my car over.

"Oh, I know," I replyed, with the biggest smile.

"Who'd you steal it from?" Jessica sneered, not meeting my glare.

"Your mom's drug dealer," I replyed, giggling. She huffed, and walked away.

"Such a pretty car, for a beautiful girl," Mike newton spoke up this time. He was standing behind the car, and walked around to me. I stopped looking at the people cirlcing me, and saw Alice & Edward standing under the awning of the school laughing at me. I shook my head at them, and dropped my head.

The bell rang, and everyone scattered to class. I locked the doors, making sure I put the alarm on. No telling what Jessica would do.

"Woah, where did you get that?" Alice asked, coming yp behind me.

"Shove it Alice, how many more surprises is there?" I asked, keeping a slow pace.

"Honestly, this is the only one I know of now. the rest are gonna be his idea," She replyed, tugging on my jacket. I stepped into the already full classroom.

", this is the third day you have been late to class," I heard Edward say when I walked into the room.

"Sorry, I got caught up with papariazzi," I replyed, stopping in front of the class to talk about it. I would embarass him so bad.

"Why would this papariazzi be following you?" He asked, cocking his head to one side. I saw him hold backa smile, and I started to feel dizzy. I gripped onto one of the desks so I wouldn't fall over.

"My boyfiend got me a car," I replyed, puckering my lips.

"Woah, he must be rich," I heard one of the boys from earlier comment.

"Very much so," I replyed.

"Does he go here?" Blonde bitch Lauren asked from a few feet away.

"No, he's to old for school," I replyed, giggling.

"Well, , please don't be late anymore. You know how much we enjoy having you in this class," He said, choking back a laughter. I would defintly get back at him tonight.

-----

(EPOV:)

"_If greatness is bold, then so be it. If love is a factor of death, then bring it. I would give up eternity to sacrafise, life after death. If you could have a heart, that would last forever, what would you do with it? Where would you go? How many people would you marry? What would you do, if you could live forever?"_

I threw the magazine down on the coffeetable, and checked the food on the stove. Bella trying to embarss me in class, didn't work. Seeing her facial expression when she pulled into school, was priceless. Getting her the car was the best desicion i've ever made.

**Ding Donggg.**

I put the top back on the fryer, and cleaned my hands off with a towel. I walked to the door, and opened it.

"Hello , love," I said, taking Bella into a big hug.

"Mmmm, I missed you," She breathed into my shirt.

"It's been, what? Two hours?" I let go of me, and sat on the couch.

"We need to talk about this whole car thing,Edward," She said, rasing one of her eyebrows.

"Your not giving it back, final," I said roughly, and walked into the kitchen.

"Edward, that's way to much to spend on your little old girlfriend," She called from the living room.

"Bella, your not my little old girlfriend," I chuckled. I pulled out some items from the fridge, and felt arms on my waist.

"Then what am I?" She whispered in my ear. I turned around to face her.

"Your my life," I smiled, and kissed the top of her forehead.

"It is a nice car," She said, rolling her eyes.

"Bet your ass. it's better than mine," I laughed.

She sat down in a chair, and I got out two wine glasses, and some unopened wine. I haven't drunk untill I met Bella, so that's a fun experince to remember.

"I'm not old enough," She stated, pointing to the bottle in my hand.

"It won't hurt you," I replyed, pouring her a half of a glass. I did the same for me, and placed the bottle in a cupboard. When I turned around, her glass was empty.

"Nice," I said, laughing.

"I love you," She suddenly blurted out. I almost spit my drink out, but I forgot she was drinking.

"Yeah, and i'm barney," I replyed, turning bac to the stove.

"I'm serious Edward," She said througher teeth.

"Bella, your drunk."

"I can't get drunk off of one glass," I heard her smart assness through her voice.

"If your being a smartass, i'll have to spank you," I turned around, and winked at her. She was biting her lip, and I could see her bend over the table a little bit. Her cleaveage was showing just enough boob to make me hard

"Bella, can't your hormones wait untill after dinner?" I asked, walking up to her side. I put my arm around her waist, and rubbed my hand up her leg.

"Mine can, but can yours?" She asked, pushing me back.

"Whatever, let's eat," I said, grabing the bowl. I put a few spoonfulls on each of our plates.

"Mmmm, smells good, babe," She said, picking up her fork.

"Good, cause I slaved like a mad man," I chuckled, sitting down in front of her. Damn, this is really good.

"To be 21, your a pretty good cook," She covered her mouth,"and a pretty good boyfriend." She smiled.

"Your a pretty good girlfriend, too," I smiled back. She looked beautiful. Her hair was windblown, her cheeks rosey. She had on a amazing outfit, and her eyes looked different. Was it love or lust I see? Maybe both. Hopefully both.

"You need to eat, and stop stareing," She scolded me.

"Yes Ma'am," I replyed, and grabbed a roll. I saw her arms go rigid out of the corner of my eye. She dropped her fork, and her face was just blank.

"Bella?! Are you okay?" I jumped out of my seat, knocking it backwards.

"I don't feel so well," She covered her mouth, and ran towards the bathroom.

"FUCK! My food made her sick, what the hell did I do?" I shouted, picking up the plates. I scraped the food into the trashcan.

I walked to the door of the bathroom and pressed my ear against it. I couldn't hear anything but her heavy breathing. "You okay, love?"

"Yeah, be out in a few," She replyed, and her voice sounding calmer. I sighed, and walked back to the living room. I felt like shit for making her sick, and it being so close to night time. If she gets worse, I'll just take her to Carlise.

"Sorry about that," i turned around, and she had a weak smile on her face.

"Oh baby, i'm so sorry," I said, grabbing her in a soft hug.

"It was really good, maybe something was bad though," She replyed looking up at me. She was trying to make me feel better, when that's my job to make her feel better.

"No baby, sit down," i said, tugging her slightly toward the couch. She laid down, and i threw a soft throw over her tiny body. I flipped on a show for her to watch, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to clean up, get some rest, love," I said, touching her hot forehead. She has to have a fever. I hope she doesn't have food poising. Fuck, what If the eggs have ecoloi or something in them? I'll stay up all night, and watch her.

------------------

**A/N: I'm doing this from my own personal expiernce. I ate eggs last year, that had ecoloi in them. i was sick for a whole month! It's disgusting. So I should hit this right on the dot! :) Sorry to make Bella sick. Shit happens,lol.**

**Wasn't it so sweet for Edward to get Bela a car? There's so much stuff I take from my person life and put in here. MY BF got me a car, (not a M3), but it was nice, and sweet. :)**

**review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated too;**

**NALEY19**

**shamonti**

**Loveforever14**

**They left cute reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything to do with Twilight. Just this crazy plot.**

**Previously; Edward bought Bella a nice car. He fixed her a romantic dinner, but she got sick from the food. Will her illness be fatal? Will someone with golden eyes come to her rescue?**

**-**

It's been three days. Three fucking long ass days, sence Bella has been at school. Teaching her english class, hasn't been the same. The only person who seemed to be happy she wasn't here was Jessica. Only because she got all the attention from Mike. If I wasn't a teacher, I would slap that smug smile off her face.

"Have you heard anything from Bella?" Tanya sneered into my ear. I shuffled some papers on my desk, and didn't look up to meet her glare.

"Ms. Swan, is sick," I replyed, trying not to sound to angst about it.

"You seem to very fond of her," She whispered, and I ignored the smile in her voice.

"I'm fond of all my students," I replyed, turning to face her.

"Sure," She replyed a little shaken, but my glareing eyes.

The bell rang, and all my students crowded out of the classroom. I grabbed my bag, and hurrired out the door leaving a stunned Tanya behind. When would she just give it up already?

**Vberreee.**

I looked down to see my phone vibrating. I flipped it open to find a text from alice.

_Emmett just picked up Bella. Meet at our house in a few? -Al._

I smiled at the thought of my angel being out of the hospital. She was there for three days, with these horrible tubes in her mouth, and nose.

_Be there soon._

I quickly texted back. I almost ran out of the school, and jumped into my car ignoreing the many stares. It seems like Bella had a bad case of Ecoli. The only weird thing, is that she's healed already. Ecoli lasts for a week, possibly more.

I drove past all the small houses, and the trees wounded around my car. I haven't consitratied correctly in days. It seems Bella is the only reason I live now.

I pulled up in the driveway, and jumped out of the car. I ran to the door, excited to see my beautiful angel.

"She's sleeping," Alice opened the door, putting her finger up to her mouth. I tiptoed inside, and saw my angel on the couch. Her hair was wet, and in tangles around her pale face. I tougged a piece out of her eye, and pushed it behind her ear. She stirred a little, letting her mouth part slightly.

"Come in the kitchen, Edward," Alice whispered, pulling on my shirt. I couldn't take my eyes off Bella. She looked so pale, and unrealistic.

I trailed behind Alice into their smal modern kitchen. She sat down at the table, and crossed her arms. She looked almost as bad as Bella does.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

"Not really, I miss Bells," She said, dropping her head on the table.

"She'll be back to normal soon," I smiled weakly at her.

"Edward, she wouldn't tell us everything the doctor said. I think there is more to her illness," She looked up into my eyes, searching for the fear that crossed across my face.

"What more could there be?" I asked, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach.

"She's awfully sick. Why would they let her go?" She said, stareing off into space.

Her skin was so cold, and wet. She was barely breathing. Maybe there was something she wasn't telling us. I jumped up, and walked into the living room. Bella was still on her side, and I saw the her stomach pushing up and down slightly. I walked up and kneeled down beside her.

"Edward?" I heard a faint whisper. I gasped slightly, and stood up looking over her. The brown eyes I missed dearly, were slightly open.

"Oh, love," I cooed in her ear.

"I missed you," She smiled slightly. I wiped some of the sweat off her forehead, and kissed her hair.

"I missed you too," I replyed, running my fingers over her cheek.

"I feel a little better," She moved onto her stomach slowly, placing her hands on her stomach.

"You still need more rest," I stated, tucking the cover up to her neck.

"I love you," She whispered, and closed her eyes. I was scared for a second, but I heard the sound of her steady breathing.

"I love you too," I whispered in her ear.

-------------

(APOV:)

I pressed the gas down hard as it would go, on my beautiful yellow porshe. The trees blurred past me, as I entered the parking lot of Forks Hospital. I was determined to find out the truth about Bellas 'condition.' If something, more horrid was wrong with her, it was our right to know too.

I skipped up to the front counter, and saw a older lady reading the newspaper. She hadn't noticed meyet, so I coughed slightly.

"Oh how can I help you sweetheart?" She put the newspaper down, and moved in front of me.

"Yes, my sister was here earlier, Isabella Swan, I need to talk to her doctor," I replyed, shifting my feet anxiously.

"Yes, room 203 honey," She looked through her computer, and pointed down a long white hallway.

"Thank you," I replyed, and walked quickly untill I saw the number on the door. I knocked twice, and heard a mumbled 'come in' that was vaguely famialar.

I opened the door slowly, and stepped in. "Carlise?!" I gasped, seeing my adoptive father sitting in his chair.

He jumped off his seat, and came in front of me.

"Oh Alice, I missed you so much," He said, wrapping me into a big hug. I hugged him tightly back, and stepped back.

"Why are you here? Why didn't you tell us?" I asked, trying to hold the smile back. Was he hiding from us? Where's Esme? Oh no.

"Alice dear, come sit down," He said, dragging me towards a chair in front of his desk.

"Carlise, where is Esme?" I asked, suddenly starting to feel frantic.

"Calm down. I got a job here last week. I moved here a week ahead of Esme to get ahead start for us. I was going to surprise you all, but it seems you found out," He winked, and let out a loud chuckle.

"OH, thank goodness," I replyed, grabbing my heart.

"I would love it if you could keep it a secret, Alice. Atleast untill Esme gets here," He cocked his head to the side.

"Sure thing," I smiled.

"What brings you here, anyways?" He asked. OH BELLA!

"Seems like you had a patient earlier, that I need some information about," I replyed, looking at the picture on his desk. It was Esme, in a beautiful gown. They must have gotten re-marrired. Again.

"Alice, I'm not allowed to give out personal information, you know this honey," He said, putting his folded hands on his desk.

"This is very important. Isabella is dating Edward," I replyed, looking into his shocked eyes.

"Edward is with someone?" He asked, with his mouth agaped slightly. I nodded my head, hopeing hs would give into my request.

"She's very sick at home, and Edward is very scared, and so am I," I looked down, trying to fight the tears.

"What do you want to know about her stay here?" He asked, turning to his computer.

"What all is really wrong with her," I replyed, feeling anxious all of a sudden.

"Here," He pushed a tan folder towards me, and leaned back in his chair smiling.

"Thank you," I giggled. I picked up the folder, and opened it slowly. Scared of what I might find, that Bella wasn't telling us.

The first few pages were information about her background, and her stay here. I found a pink sheet of paper, and ran my finger down the long lines.

"Oh My God," I gapsed, at that last line I read.

----------

**Honestly, I wasn't going to leave you guys hanging here, but I like being mean :) It keeps you coming back, right? lol.**

**Oh, and No, im not going to kill Bella off. Her condition she has, can be fixed. With a few treatments, that might cost a bit. So here comes the drama. :)**

**What do you guys think it is?**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Special Thanks too;**

***Naley19**

***Shamonti**

***shoecraz**

***dominiquieanne**

***chloe mcmurray**

***shae lucas**

***Alice 2021**

**(and many more.) :D**

**Disclaimer; I don't own twilight.**

**Previously; Alice snuck off to find Carlise to be Bellas doctor. Their going to be making a surprise visit sometime. She also found out what Bellas secret is.**

**-**

"You better be fessing up right now!" I yelled at Alice, as she put her hand over her ears.

"Dude, just drop it," Emmett patted me on the shoulder.

"No, I won't just drop it. She knows something i'm not fucking stupid!" I shrugged his hand off my shoulder, and walked up stairs.

Ever sence yesterday, Alice has been acting very strange. Bella finally snapped out of her sick fase, with just a few symptoms left. Neither of them are saying more than four words to me. I feel like i've been completely pushed out of my love's life.

"Bella?" I called through the door, before pushing it open.

"Yes?" She turned around, facing me. Her face was slightly red, and her face glistened in the light.

"How are you?" I asked, walking up a few inches from her beautiful frale body.

"Fine," She simply stated, and turned back to the closet.

"Do you not love me anymore? What's going on Isabella? I have the right to know!" I shouted fuiruously, tugging at her shoulders.

"Of course I fucking love you! Don't you think I go things sometimes too?" She yelled back, just as loud as I did.

"There's something your not telling me!" I lowered my voice a few tones down.

"Yeah, well it's my buisness! You don't own me, now get out so I can get ready for school!" She yelled, and shoved me towards the door.

I stood stareing at her angry face, but retreated. It wasn't like Bella to raise her voice at anyone, expecially me. I had to hold onto the banister on my way down the stairs, afriad I would pass out.

"You okay Edward?" Jasper walked up to me slowly.

"Yeah,man. Just whatever right now," I replyed, walking to the door.

I ignored the mumbled words behind me, and climbed into my volvo. I've never cryed a day in my life, but I fought so badly to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. I saw Alice get into her porshe when I looked back up, sending me a huge smile.

I felt the urge to flip her off, but I saw Bella walk out. She looked stunning as always, with a bit of a glow. She had on a knee length flowy black skirt, and a white snug teeshirt. When she turned towards me, and slightly smiled, my heart melted. She still loves me, she has too.

Before I could snap out of my trance, she was opening the car door climbing in.

"Ready?" I asked, sending her a big smile.

"It's been a bit sence i've been to school, so i'm sure I have alot to catch up on," She sighed leaning her beautiful head against the seat.

I backed out, and followed behind Alice.

"I promise I won't work you to death," I joked trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled, butit quickly disapeared. She slid her hand over to mine, and let our fingers intertwine. She was looking at our hands, like she was thinking about something very hard. I would give anything just to hear her thoughts.

"Edward?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes, love?"

"I'm sorry for this morning," She said, finally looking up into my eyes.

"I'm sorry as well, I shouldn't have pushed you to do something you didn't want too," I replyed, looking straight ahead.

"No, sence we're, a erm, item now, it's your right to know," She whispered, looking back down at our joined hands. I ran my thumb over her warm palm.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, pulling into the parking lot. I parked a few spaces away from some students that we're getting out of a car. Thank god for tented windows.

"Of course i'm sick and all, but there's something more," She paused, and ran her fingers along my arm. "I'm just not ready to talk about it yet,"

"I can wait, but do you promise to tell me soon?" I said, leaning over and pulling her chin up to my level.

"I have to," She whispered, and her eyes looked teary. I quickly pressed my lips to hers, and we fell into sync. She too quickly pulled away, and smiled.

"We should get to class ," She smiled, and got out of the car.

I watched the beautiful angel walk gracefully across the school yard, and turned to look at me. I noticed I was still sitting here stareing at her, and she bursted out laughing. Why does this beautiful angel, make me act like a fool?

-----------------------

(BPOV:) FINALLY BELLAS POV,lol.

I paced back and forth in front of the gym doors, deciding if I should go in or not. I peaked through the small window, and saw the class getting ready to start.

"You can do this Bella, it's just one person," I mumbled, trying to coach myself. I took ina deep breath, and walked into the gym. Everyone was already playing basketball. I saw the coach sitting on a bleacher, and I fumbled around in my pocket for the doctors note.

"Swan, your late," I heard him yell from a few feet away.

"Sorry," I walked up to him, and handed the note to him. He read it over, and mouthed 'oh.'

"Go sit down then," He pointed to a bleacher, and I felt my heart slow down. Would he show anyone the note? Would a teacher ruin my cover?

"Hey Bella," I felt a thud beside me, and saw Mike sit down.

"Hey Mike," I replyed, trying to hide the disgust in my voice.

"Why aren't you playing?" He asked, looking at my regular clothes.

"Don't feel well," I fidgeted a little when he moved a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Yo, Bella, how is that new hot ass car?" I looked up to see Tyler dribbling a ball in front of me. Fucking show off. Like I thought his ass was hot, anymore. All of these immature boys thought they were hot shit. Nothing compared to Edward. I sighed lightly, and Mike poked me in the stomach.

"It's good. Haven't drove it in a few days though," I replyed, forceing a smile on my face.

I ignored the rest of their witty conversations, and saw it was time to go to my checkup. I felt like shit that it was behind Edwards back, but it was for the best right now.

"I gotta go guys, see you later," I stood up quickly before Mike could pull me back down. I Smiled at the coach on my way out, and walked down the empty hallway. I passed Edwards room, and saw him sitting at his desk, speaking to the class. Tanya was glareing at him, and I giggled slightly.

"Ms. Swan, if your signed out, then you must leave school grounds," I heard the old horrid principal speak behind me.

"Yes sir, sorry," I replyed, and walked out into the misty air. I spotted the flash of yellow in the parking lot, and strolled happily to Alice's side. She was so supportive, even though she was scared for me. She wanted me to get better soon, but I knew it would only take time.

"Hey Bells," Alice hopped out of the car, and hugged my tightly.

I skipped to the side of the car, and got in. My shoe squeaking on her floorboard, when I sat down.

"Thanks for taking me Alice," I said, throwing the seat strap around my waist.

"No problem, I just want you to get well soon, bella," She looked so sad looking out into the deep winding roads.

"I'm going to be fine. Everything will be much better soon," I said, poking her side. She giggled, and poked me back.

"Text me as soon as you get out, promise?" She asked, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Defintly," I replyed, suddenly feeling the nerves in me shoot through the roof. I wanted this to be all over. For everything to go back to normal, and live my life with Edward. Healthy, and happy.

"See you soon, Alice," I said, winking at her, and stepped out of the car. I shut the door behind me, and heard her drive off. I looked up at the sky, and took a deep breath.

I walked up the long sidewalk, and reluctantly opened the door. It smelled like a hopstial, just minus all the screaming babys. I looked around, and saw three young girls sitting next to each other. I would usually think their whores, but not sence i'm in their same postion.

I walked up to the counter, and a young blonde woman walked up, and slid a clipboard to me.

"Hello, Welcome to Planned parenthood," She smiled, and I swfitly grabbed the clipboard.

----------------

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

**1) Some of you reviewed my last chapter, and said somethings about Bella being a virgin. Yes she was a virgin. Not now though, because the night they were at the hotel, (when alice & Em set it up), at the end after confessing they were virgins to each other, they fell into complete BLISS. (A.K.A, sexxx.)**

**2)I'm not saying she is pregnant by saying that ^^. I just wanted to clear that up with you guys. So there would be no confusion in the future, when they do start to get it on more. :)**

**3)Planned parenthood is not just about babys. They provide pregnancy tests, condoms, prenatal vitamins, ABORTION, & STD TESTS. Now remember something is making her sick. (badly sick.) So it's now narrowed down.**

**Review? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**ONE PERSON, just one, has figured it out. Out of all the reviews I got,lol. :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight.**

**Previously; Bella walked into Planned Parenthood. ;)**

**-**

"Oh hott damn, this is my jam, keep me partyin till the A. M, ya'll don't understand, make me throw my hands in the ayer, ayer!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP EMMETTT!" I yelled, frm the bottom of the stairs.

"You love me BellyBoo!" He yelled back down. I heard his booming laughter filter the house.

"IF YOU KEEP PUSHING MY LIMITS, ILL KILL YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I laughed, and sat down on the couch.

"Geeze, so touchy," He snickered, walking down the stairs.

"Hello Bella," Rose smiled, sitting beside me.

"Hey Rose," I replyed back, and gave her a quick hug.

"We're going out for the night, so you & Edward should behave," Her lips twitched, and I knew she was fighting back a smile.

"We always do, of course," I dramatically rolled my eyes.

"Like Hell my Asss!" Emmett slapped my on the shoulder, and I cringed from the slight pain.

"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HER LIKE THAT AGAIN," Alice hissed at Emmett, from the kitchen doorway.

"What the hell is wrong with girls lately, fuc-" SMACK.

"Nice Rose," I snickered, and glided into the kitchen.

"BYE YOUR HORMONAL BITCHES," Emmett Laughed, closing the door behind him. If only he knew, if only.

"How did it go?" Jasper walked up behind me into the kitchen.

"You wouldn't tell me in the car, so how about telling me now?" Alice turned away from the stove, and put one hand on her hip.

"I couldn't do it guys. I didn't have the guts to do it," I moaned sadly, and sat down in the empty chair.

"You mean you didn't have the heart to do it," Jasper put his hand on mine.

"Maybe," I whispered.

"Bells, you made the right choice," He cooed in my ear, and kissed the top of my head. He had to be the best unrelated brother I could ask for. Besides Emmy of course.

"Thanks for all the help you guys," I smiled at the happy couple.

"About time you tell Edward, is it?" She cocked one eyebrow at me.

"I'm scared," I whispered, dropping my head.

"He won't think any different of you," Alice smiled flashing her amazing teeth.

"What do you think his reactions will be, Bella?" Jasper kept acting like a therapst to me. Like he knew how I was feeling, but wouldn't admit it.

"Angry. Frustrated. Disgusted," I sighed, slapping my forehead lightly.

"Why do you think he will feel that way?" I looked up too see Alice in awh at our little session.

"Because he won't accept me. Because I didn't tell him earlier," I choked out the last sentence.

"Which gives you a hell of a reason to tell him now, " Alice spoke up cheerfully.

"Your right," I moaned, standing up,"thanks for all the help. I'm going to go fase doom now."

"Good luck, Bells," Jasper shouted, when I walked out on to the front step.

I saw the beautiful car Edward bought me, sitting in the driveway. It hasn't been moved sence I became sick. I walked over, and stepped into the dark car. I loved the way I felt in it. I felt like I was surronded by Edwards presence. I really should tell him I love him more than anything in this world.

"DRIVE SAFE!" Alice leaned out of the door, and waved.

I put the keys in the ignition, and listed to the soft purr of the engine. It felt so good to be out of bed, and out living my life again. I turned on the radio, and let the music filter my ears. I popped in a CD Emmett had burned me, and flipped past all the disgusting rap songs. **(don't get me wrong everyone, I love rap music. I just don't think it fits Bella really well.) **The only decent song I found, was a pop song by PSD. I sung along with the lyrics, as the world blurred by me. I was only going 55 M.P.H, but it felt like 90.

I soon pulled into the small parking lot connected to Edwards apartment. I turned my car off, and stepped out into the suns path. I spotted his room, and walked gracefully past a bunch of stareing guys.

_Knock Knock._

I looked around, and spotted his Volvo a few spaces down, and waited for him to open the door. I heard a jingle, and it opened quickly. Edward took me in a hug beforeI could open my mouth.

"Bella,love! Imissed you sooo much!" He said into my shoulder.

"I missed you too," I replyed, trying to knock the angry butterflys out of my stomach.

"Come in,baby," He put his hand on the small of my back, and closed the door behind us.

He grabbed me from behind, and put his arms around me. I felt his breath agasint my neck, and it sent shivers down my back. "Mmmm, you smell perfect," he breathed into my hair.

"You do too," I giggled.

He kissed trails up my neck, and moved the hair off my back. I felt the heat between my legs start to hitch, and I instnetly wanted to jump his bones again. I missed the feeling of his naked body leaning over mine, making me feel so damn go- BELLA DAMN IT FOCUS.

"Wait, Edward. Stop," I pushed him off gently, and turned to face him.

"What's wrong, can't take it love?" He moved closer, and purred into my ear. damn this god! Damn him to hell for making me want to suck him off everyday!

"We need to talk," I bluntly stated.

He backed up, and stared at my face for a long moment. He ran his hand through his tousled hair, and sighed.

"Not like that, just something else," I smiled, and tugged on his arm, motioning him for the bed.

"Bella, this doesnt sound good," He said sitting down beside me, looking at the floor.

"I promised you I would talk to you about my illness, didn't i?" I asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay, then talk," He replyed, not lifting his head.

"Well," I paused, taking a deep breath. He looked at me then, with his eyebrows scrunched together. "I am sick. The eggs you fixed had ecoli in them, but i'm good on that now."

"That's good. There's something else though, right?" He asked, taking my hands in his, and kissing each knuckle. I felt like fainting from the sight of his beautiful lips, caressing my skin.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out. He stopped kissing my last finger, and his mouth fell open. Minutes went by, and he finally let my hand fall down.

"Are you okay?" I asked, scooting closer to him.

"Uhm, erm, er.. y-yeah," He choked out. He looked into my eyes. Searching maybe? For a joke. This isn't a fucking joke. In a few months, I would be as big as a whale!

"What are you thinking?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

"I just can't believe this. Your to young for this," He shook his head, in anger?

"I was going to get a abortion," i paused, and looked down at my hands,"but I figured you should know."

"Bella, am I the father?" He asker jerking his head up quickly, and blareing into my eyes.

"Uhm," What the hell am I supposed to say? I felt sick all of a sudden, and wanted to run to the bathroom, but I held it in.

"Damn it, am I the father or not?!" He shouted, grabbing my shoulders lightly.

"I'm sorry I have to go," I got up, and ran out of the room. I heard Edward calling behind me, but I reached my car before he did. I locked the doors, and sped off into the night.

----

--------------------------

**Fo sho, she's prego :)**

**She was going to get a abortion. boo. =/**

**Is Edward the father? Or what was Bella doing on the days she wasn't with Edward?**

**Review?! 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh boy, I got alot of good reviews, but a few bad ones. People are mad at me, for my cliffies. It's funny though! lol :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own! SM DOES!**

**Previously; Bella is officaily pregnant. & that's not even the beginging of the drama. Who's the father? :)**

**--**

Edward didn't call me that night. I didn't go to school the next day, then he decided to call. To check on me, and the baby. I didn't answer of course, but I insisted that Alice did. I decided to give in, and let Emmett wake me up for school.

So i'm standing here, outside my english room, debateing on weather I should go in or not. I can mentally hear Alice screaming for me to come inside. So I slowly open the door, and I feel all eyes on me. Stareing at the babybump, that will be there shortly. They don't know this yet, but I feel dirty.

"Your late ," I heard Edward laugh, but I just went and sat down. I didn't have time to play jokes today.

"Are you okay?" alice leaned over, and whispered.

"A little pissed that he's acting like nothing in the world is wrong," I whispered, trying not to raise my voice. I had a feeling he heard anyways.

"Nothing is wrong, Bella," She whispered back.

"Nothing, but the fact he is a complete douchebag," I replyed, letting my voice filter the room. A few kids in front turned around, but when I glared at them, they quickly turned back.

"You walked out on him," She turned to me, and cocked her eyebrow. Cocky bitch. Fuck, I am so moody.

"He deserved it, the nerve of him asking me that," I crossed my arms, and laid back in the seat.

"Is there a problem?" Edward was standing beside Alice's desk, sneering at us. I met his eyes for a quick moment, and turned back around from him.

"Your a douchebag, is what the rumors say," Alice snickered.

"That may be true, but I haven't gotten time to say anything," He let his voice drift up to me. I could have turned around and slapped that cocky fucker over the face.

He stalked past me back to his desk, and stared at me for a few minutes. I glared back at him, and turned around to talk to Alice.

"We have to go shopping soon," She smiled at me.

"Fuck, every day is a shopping occasion for you, Alice," I moaned.

I heard the velvety chuckle, float up to my ears, but I acted like I didn't hear it.

"He loves you Bella," She half smiled at me.

"I love him, but why would he ask me that," I rubbed my temples trying to make the headache go away.

"He just freaked, that's all," She looked back down at her paper, and started to drool.

"I guess I should talk to him," I replyed, thinking of a way to talk to my teacher-boyfrien in front of a class full of minors.

"You need to get in trouble, and have him ask you out into the hallway," She said, smiling evil up at me.

"What can I do in here to get me in trouble," I asked, looking around the room for something I could get in big shit for.

"This," I turned to see Alice throwing a big ass piece of plastic to the front. I turned to see Edward get smacked right in the forehead by it. I heard a bunch of snickers, and I felt my stomach drop. Alice went way to far with that. I had to hold back my own laughter, when his face turned purple, and he jumped out of his seat.

"Bella, why did you do that?" Alice shouted-whispered to me. Edward's eyes shot right in my direction, and I started to nibble on my lip.

"ISABELLA SWAN, IN THE HALL, NOW!" He yelled, walking out of the door. I got up slowly, with everyones eyes on me. I walked out of the classroom, and shut the door silently behind me..

"why the fuck did you do that? " He asked, with his hand on his forehead.

"I, er, had to talk to you," I stumbled to get out.

"you could have waited till class was over," He sighed.

"I'm sorry," I dropped my head.

"It's okay, but fuck that could have knocked my eye out," He rubbed his forehead, and I let out a soft giggle.

"Actually, that was Alice," i smirked at him.

"I will kill her later, now what do you want to talk about?" He asked, tking a step towards me.

The bell rang just that moment, and before any of the students filed out of the classrooms, I stood on my tiptoes, and whispered in his ear. "You're the father."

-----

(EPOV:)

"You're the father," She whispered in my ear, and walked away to lunch. I felt my knees go weak with sorrow for what I put her through for the past day or so. I had been stupid enough to think this beautiful angel would cheat on me. WAIT? I AM A FATHER?

"You okay Mr. Cullen?" I turned to see Ben from my english class, looking up at me.

"Yes Ben, thank you," I smiled at him. I held onto the walls, and walked back into my classroom. Everyone was gone, so I laid back in my chair.I am having a baby with a angel. How lucky could someone be? FUCK! I am her teacher. What is everyone going to think when she starts to show? Maybe we have alot more stuff to discuss.

I grabbed up some money outof my desk, and stalked to the cafeteria. I would sit with Alice & Bella today. It wouldn't be to strange, sence alice is my sister and all. I stepped into the lunchroom, and spotted Bella. Her & alice looked deep in a conversation, so I slowly walked to them. They both automaticlly looked up, and was shocked when sat down.

"Care if I join?" I asked, smiling at their expressions.

"Erm, sure you should be sitting here?" Alice asked, looking around frantically.

"Sure, you're my sister, silly," I smiled, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Your forehead better?" Bella snickered. I glared at her for a moment.

"You two need to be quiet in class. I heard every word you said," I looked back and forth at them both.

"oopss," alice smiled.

"Bella, I love you too," I winked, remembering her beautiful voice telling Alice she loved me in class. She blushed slightly, and looked down at her full tray.

"You need to eat, no buts about it," I pushed the tray towards her. She looked up at me shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"She's shocked you care," Alice muttered, playing with her cellphone.

"Of course I care, it's my baby too," I replyed shocked. How couldn't I love this beautiful girl, and baby.

"You want to be in his or her life?" Bella leaned over, and whispered.

"Bella, how could you think I wouldnt? I want to be there every second of your life," I replyed, fighting the urge to kiss her. I spotted a few weird looks from some of the onlookers a few tables in front of us, so I leaned away from her.

"Let's talk about this at home," I stated, picking up a green apple.

"Home?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah," I took a bite of the apple,"Your moving in with me." I smiled.

Alice dropped her phone, and Bella started to choke on a bite of food.

"You're not taking my bestfriend away from me," Alice hissed leaning over the table. She sent me one of her deathly midgit glares, but I laughed it off.

"I'm not stealing your bestfriend from you, but she is moving in with me," I sneered at her.

"NO!" She shouted, almost causing a scene to errupt.

"Shut up, Alice," I laughed, trying to hide the fear of her kicking me where it hurts.

"Don't you tell me to shut up Edward Cullen!" She got up, and leaned over the table on her palms. "She is not moving in with you. She is perfectly capable of staying with me, where she belongs!"

"Alice sit down, your over reacting." I smiled, and pushed her back slightly. She sat down, smiling, thinking she had won. "One more thing, she's living with me."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Bella finally spoke up in a shy tone.

"No," Alice & I both hissed at her.

----------------------------

(BPOV:)

"This is pathetic. Comepltely stupid! Outraged! I can't believe your both grown adults, and your acting like children!" I yelled, pacing back and forth in the room.

"Isabella, you are NOT moving out," Alice shouted back at me.

"Stupid! Just plain stupid!" I kept repating. She threw a pillow at me, and it bounced off and hit a lamp.

"Bella, this is for your own good, you need to stay here, where I can take care of you!" She shouted, pointed her finger to her chest.

"This is my choice! When are you guys gonna see that?" I asked, turning to a very pissed off Alice.

Ever sence we got home from school, Alice has locked me in my room, and kept Edward from contacting me at all. She's trying to prove a point to me & him both, that he's not capable of taking care of a pregnant teenager.

"He can't make his own bed, let along change a diaper!" She shouted, sitting down on the bed. She held her hands up to her face. I was about to shout something back, but her shoulders were moving up and down. She was crying.

"Alice, i'm sorry," I cooed, sitting down beside her.i wrapped my arms around her tiny body.

"Bella, I don't want you to leave me, i'll be so lonely," She cryed into my shoulder.

"I would be with you, everyday. The only times I wouldn't, is at night when i'm sleeping. You have Jazz for those times," I laughed softly. She giggled a little, but I heard the hurt in her voice.

"We'll go shopping more often?" She sobbed again.

"Yes, anytime you want too," I sighed.

"Okay, deal," She jumped up, and moved her hair out of her face.

"YOU FAKER!" I jumped up, and jumped on her back pushing her on the bed.

"Hey you already promised you would go shopping whenever I wanted too," She laughed, when I tickled her sides.

"Woo! Chick fight" I looked up to see emmett wideyed, in the door way. I rolled off Alice, and laughed.

"What a sight," I heard my angels voice filter the room. I leaned up to see Edward walking in, and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hello love," He smiled that crooked grin at me. It made m speechless, so I just nodded.

"We'll just leave you two alone," Alice said, pulling Emmett out of the room.

As soon as they left, I leaned back onto the head frame, and Edward climbed on top of me, holding his weight off of me.

"I've made a deicsion," I declared smiling.

"What will that be?" He asked, kissing up my neck.

"I'll defintly move in with you, if you keep doing that," I leaned my head back, and he kissed up my neck, and stopped at my chin.

"I could probably get use to this," He winked, and started to unbutton his shirt. He threw it off to the side, and I felt my heartbeat pick up. I ran my fingers down his barechest, and the top of his pants stopped them. I leaned up to take my shirt off, but he beatme to it. Leaving me exposed in my peach bra.

"Beautiful," He whispered, licking his lips.

He kissed down the middle of my breast, and to my bellybutton. He licked all the way up, and kissed each of my breasts. I arched my back underneath him, bucking my hips into his.

"Patience," He cooed in my ear. I reached for the butons on his pants, and quickly undid them. He kicked them off, and I heard the thud of them hitting the floor.

"Mmmm, sexy," I mumbled, putting my hands into his hair.

He smiled up at me, while he slid my pants off. I noticed he was doing it extra slow, taking in the view of each inch of skin. I felt concious laying in a lingiere set, in front of him. I should have been use to it by now, seeing i would be popping out his child soon enough.

"I love you," He cooed, kissing down my stomach.

He kissed to the top of my panties, and grabbed ahold of each side. He looked up at me, for reassuarnce, and I just nodded my head. I leaned up quickly, and undid my bra letting it fall to the side. He picked up where he was, and kissed down my lining. I bucked my hips into his face letting him take in the view.

"Edward, please," I begged, arching my back.

He ran his fingers down my folds, and letting my juics sprwal over his long fingers. "What do you want Bella?" He asked looking up at me with a sexy smile.

"You. Inside. Of me. NOW" I breathed through muffled moans as he stuck each finger in my gently.

"God your so wet," He breathed, kissing the top of my lining. I grabbed ahold of his face, and brought it up to mine.

"I love you," I whispered, looking into his lust filled eyes.

He smiled, and brought his head down to my breast. Taking each nipple into his warm mouth, flicking his tounge at the tip.

"Ahhh," I moanded, wrapping my legs around his waist. I felt his hard erection touch my thigh, and the heat burn between my thighs.

"Edward, fuck me," I cooed, digging my nails into his back.

He leaned up, and took his cock out of his boxers. he ran one finger down my folds, letting the juics slide onto the bed. He postioned himself at my entrance, and slowly pushed in. I felt my walls clamp down on his erection as he entered, making me scream his name many,mnay times. I wrapped legs around his waist again, and pushed him in deeper.

"Your.. so fucking.. tight," He moaned into my shoulder.

"Harder," I breathed.

He moved in and out slightly, he took it out all the way, and slammed back into me.

"Faster," I breathed, clamping my hands down on his back.

He deeped his dick insid of me, and pulled out with great force. I fell into ectasy quickly, and felt my climax start to boil.

"Fuck, i'm going to cum," I moned, arching my naked body onto his.

"Cum baby, let me feel your wetness, all over my dick," He looked into my eyes, and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Let's cum together," I breathed, kissing his soft wet lips.

I felt my walls tighten again, and the heat from my stomach start to travel down my torso. I arched my bac higher, and pushed him into me more.

"Fuck.. i'm going to cum.." Edward moaned, looking deep into my eyes.

I soon felt my climax burst, and I let my back fall onto the bed. I saw edwards eyes roll back in his head, and he let his cum flow into my body. He colapsed on top of me, still holding his weight slightly. He was still inside of me, moving slightly from our breathing. It tickled me, and I started to giggle.

"I love you," He cooed.

"I love you more," I replyed, wrapping my arms around his warm body.

----------------------

**That was the first lemon i've done in awhile, so sorry it was so shabby! next time will b better, and maybe even kinky, like the dream he had. (oh, miss naughty school girl,lol.)**

**I made myself crack up when i re-read the part withAlice faking her crying,lol.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Review? :]**


	16. Chapter 16

**We're going to be time traveling now, loves! :] I can't write a story about ninemonths, of bitter pregnancy. lol.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, obviously.**

**Previously; Bella decided it would be best to move in with Edward. They erm, had a little fun at the end :)**

**---**

_Three months later._

Did I just wake up fat? I wiped the tears running down my cheeks, with my sleeve. I turned to my side, to examine myself in the mirror. I lifted my shirt, and sure enough, there it was. The proof that everyone needs to see i'm pregnant.

"Bella, your babybump looks so cute," Alice cooed, walking in catching me freaking out about the fat that was begining to form.

"I am going to be pretty fat soon," I replyed, rubbing my hand over my forming bump.

"Bella, it's not fat. Your pregnant," She smiled, looking in the mirror fixing her spikey hair.

"We need to get to school," She poked my rib, and walked out of the door.

I picked up a small pillow, and stuffed it under my shirt. So this is what i'll look like soon? I frowned, sence I would look like a whale.

"Oh baby," I turned to see Emmett standing in the doorway, winking. I took the pillow out of my shirt, and threw it at him.

"Damn, already moody?" He threw his hands in front of his face, and left the room laughing.

"Fuck you,Emmett," I yelled, trying to fight the smile back.

I pulled the slightly baggy shirt back over my stomach, and grabbed my bag. I walked carefully down the stairs, so I wouldn't fall and hurt myself. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, but Edward doesn't see that. He freaked out that I wanted to spend the night with Alice, with him calling every ten minutes to make sure i've ate, and rested.

"Are you driving?" Alice asked, standing at the front door.

"Yeahp," I popped the 'p'.

"Be safe," Jasper & Alice said reight on key.

I nodded my head, and grabbed my car keys. When I stepped out into the cold air, dread filled my skin and crossed my face. I could already feel something was wrong. I almost ran back into the house when I felt it. I forced my legs forward and escaped to my car. I fumbled with the keys, and I heard footsteps behind me.

"Bella?" I turned slowly to see Jacob standing a few feet away.

"I, uh, hey Jake," I replyed, opening my door slowly. Something was wrong. Maybe it was the air, but he didn't seem right.

He took a few steps forward, and extended his arms.

"Is something wrong, Jake?" I stumbled, trying to get into the car.

"Bella, are you mad at me?" He stumbled forward a little bit, falling onto my car. Drunk, he was fucking drunk.

"Why have u been drinking?" I asked, shutting the door and rolling the window down halfway. I've never been scared of Jake untill this moment.

"Bella, please stay with me," He pleaded, picking himself up. He started towards my window, but I rolled it up.

"i'm sorry Jake, I have to get to school," I smiled weakly, and put the car in reverse. He was standing in the driveway, looking at the ground with dispair. I felt horrible just leaving him there, but he wasn't Jake. He's never hurt me before, but I can't take the risk right now. Neither of us can.

I let the tears fall down my face, trying to keep the car in the road. I didn't know if I was doing the right thing, but I felt it. After all the tears, I pulled up in the parking lot. I had gym class first period, so I grabbed my bag and walked to the bathroom.

I didn't have to do anything, but I did have to dress out in my gym clothes, for points.

I slipped my clothes off, and pulled on the gym shorts. They we're loose, which means I haven't gained any inches, thankfully.

"Hello Swan," I turned to hear Jessicas nasal voice fill the bathroom.

"Hi, Jess," I replyed, sneering through my teeth.

"Why haven't you been playing in gym?" Lauren stepped toward me. I looked down too see my shirt was half way off, and I tugged it down.

"WOAH! You've gained some pounds there, fatty," Jessica started to snicker, and Lauren put hand over her mouth.

"Fuck off," I replyed, stepping into a empty stall.

"Oh Swan, don't be that way, i'm sure you being single and lonely, is putting a strain on you, huh?" Lauren peaked through the door crack, and I flipped her off. I wouldn't let this bitch get to me.

"What would you know about love? You go around fucking every guy on campus," I opened the door quickly, and pushed her back.

"Don't mess with us, you'll regret it Bella," Jessica stepped near me, and I took a step back, putting a arm over my stomach to defend my baby.

"Wait a second, I think I smell a whore," Lauren sniffed the air, and aimed her fake ass nose towards me.

"What do you mean?" Jessica looked at her with a stupid confused look.

"I think someone got knocked up, shame on you Bella," Lauren sneered in my ear.

"I'm not fucking pregnant," I gritted my teeth, trying to fight the burning behind my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of these bitches.

"You can't get a boyfriend? So you become a hooker, wow," She laughed, and pulled Jessica out of the bathroom.

I stepped backwards into the stall, and slid down the wall. This can't be happening. I didn't think it would get this bad.

Maybe me staying here isn't a good idea. Maybe I should just leave. Edward will live his happy life, without looseing a job. Why does he need me anyways?

----------------------------

(EPOV)

"Edward, if you don't mind me asking, who are you dating?" Tanya cocked her head at me, and smiled.

I shuffled some papers, and turned to her. "I mind you asking,sorry," I replyed, with a smartass smile.

"Okay, I suppose," She replyed in a innocent tone.

"Why?" I asked, curiously.

"I just get the hint your dating someone in the school," She said, not looking up from her work.

"Why would you get that silly idea?" I tryed to keep my vice from shaking, but failed miserably.

"So it's true?" She finally looked up at me, with a evil smile.

"No," I simply stated, with a bit of force behind my voice.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Cullen," She puckered her lips at me, and I turned back to my work.

I heard the bell ring, and my heart started to flutter. I loved this time of day, when I would see my beautiful girlfriend walk through the doors. I couldn't help my lingering eyes sometimes, and the beautiful glances should would give me.

"Good morning, ," Angela walked in first, and through me a slight wave. Such a sweet girl.

I rummaged through my bag for the attendence sheet, and looked back up to see most of the students coming in. I saw Bella trailing behind Alice, and quickly looked away. Tanya was on my ass, and I don't need to give her anymore of a reason to prosecute me.

She walked past me, and sat down in her regular seat next to Al. I looked at her every few moments while the class was settling down, but she never once glanced up at me. Once she finally did look up, I saw that her face was red, her eyes a bit blotchy. What happened? Has she been crying.

"Erm, Good afternoon class," I forced a smile on my face.

"As you know graduation is approaching, and we have to do a project in order to get your final grade," I said, standing up and walking to the front of my desk.

"Ughhhh," A few people in the back moaned.

"I won't make it that horrid," I chuckled.

"What is it?" Angela spoke up, raising her hand.

"Well, i've learned alot about you all this year, but i'm curious to more. Such as how you act with others." I paused for a moment.

"Are you becoming our therapist or something?" Tyler spoke up, leaning back in his chair. Smart ass.

"No, Tyler," I slightly sneered, turning my attention back to the students who actually wanted to graduate.

"I want you to choose a partner, and your going to do your favortie activty with each other. Tell me how you felt about it, the differences between you, what you learned from it, Ect," I smiled, taking in the confused looks.

"Doesn't sound to bad," Jessica shrugged her shoulders.

"Just read out of your books today, they need to be finshed up by friday," I stated, walking around to my desk, and taking a seat.

I looked up at Bella, and saw Alice whispering in her ear. She shrugged every few seconds, and her eyes didn't meet mine.

I decided to see what was wrong, so I started to walk around taking attendence. I walked up to her & Alice's desks, and slid the paper to my sister.

"Bells, what's wrong?" I whispered leaning down to her level.

She shrugged her shoulders, and Alice looked at me with a tight line on her face.

"She won't tell me either," Alice looked at me with concern.

"Bella, talk to me now. What's going on?" I looked back to her, fearing something horrible had happened in gym, or this morning.

"Nothing, Mr. Cullen, I don't feel well," She said, speaking more clearly and loud.

"Okay, Ms. Swan," I hissed, aggravated with her being so damn stubborn.

I grabbed the sheet up, and stalked to my desk, ignoreing Tanyas fucking stares.

"That poor girl has problems," She whispered, when I sat down. I gripped my hands on the side of the desk to refrain from smacking her face off.

"Are you okay?" She asked suddenly, looking at my white knuckles.

"Dont talk about students like that," I hissed, running my hand through my hair.

I caught a glimpse of Bella standing up. She smiled at me slightly, and started to walk towards me. I looked down quickly to not look so obvious.

"Slut," I looked up to see Lauren whisper to herself. Is she now calling herself shit?

"May I go to the restroom?" Bella leaned down, her smile already disapeard. Did I do something?

"Yes, Ms. Swan," I replyed, stareing into her beautiful brown doe eyes.

She turned on her heel and exited the room. I looked back to hear Jessica and Lauren snickering about something.

"Is something wrong, girls?" I asked.

"No, sorry," They giggled, and turned back to their books.

I heard a creak, andBella was coming back through the door. I couldn't find the strength to watch her walk back down the aisle. Wishing I was at the other end, waiting for her.

"Whore," I looked to the right, and heard Jessica cuss under her breath.

"Sluttt," Lauren whispered right after her. I saw Bella stop in her tracks, and slightly hiss something at them.

They started to giggle, and it hit me all at once. They must have found out, and are talking shit.

"Lauren,Jessica, hall way NOW," I stood up quickly, avoiding their shocked faces.

I opened the door a little bit harer than I should have, and turned back to the frightened girls.

"If I hear you say anymore profanity in this school building, or picking on another student, I will personally suspend you both," I smiled evil down at them.

"Yes, er sir, sorry," Lauren gulped loudly, and I almost spat in her fucking ugly face.

"Get back inside, and get to work," I pointed towards the door hissing. Just then the bell rang, and they sprang from my sight.

I walked back inside to see Alice & Bella waiting on me.

"Edward, you shouldn't have done that," Bella looked up at me, her eyes watery.

"If someone is bothering you love, then yes I have a right to say something," I replyed, taking her cold hands in mine.

"I'm going to kick their ass at lunch," Alice hissed, tapping her foot.

"No, you need to be in school to take care of Bells, when I cant," I replyed, giving her a look that she should know by now.

"Guys, i'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, i've already ruined your lifes enough," She took her hands out of mine.

We looked at her shocked for a moment.

"Like hell you are! we love you damn it!" Alice threw her hands in the air, clearly more pissed off now.

"Bella, you have done nothing to us. We do love you, your my life now, you should know that," I said, engulfing her in a hug.

"You need to do it soon," Alice mouthed to me, and I knew exactly what was needed to take care of my angel.

----

**I know, Lauren & Jessica are bitches. Tanya is getting skeptical. Bella is having it hard in school. Edward can't control himself. Something is wrong with Jake.**

**Drama/drama.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, lately. [:**

**love you all.**

**33**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the reviews! [:**

**I'm about to post a story for my friend. She asked me to write one, about Edward & Bella being penpals. You guys don't have to read it, i'm just doing it for my friend. It's not even that good in my opionion!**

**Funny fact; I went to work this morning, and when I was going inside, I heard someone say 'hey miss,' I turned around and saw this homeless person sitting in front of our store. I gave him a 20 $ bill. and when he looked up to say thank you to me, I almost fainted. I swear, he was the old version of EDWARD! LMAO!.. funny.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own nothinggg.**

**Previously; Bella is having shit at school. Edward & Jacob both are acting funny. :]**

**---------------**

School hasn't gotten better. Jacob hasn't came by in weeks. Edward & Alice are being distant with me. Am I really this horrid?

"Come on baby, time to get up," Edward cooed in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. He hasn't used his seductive sexy voicein weeks either. Hell, I don't remember the last time we've had sex.

"I don't wanna go," I replyed, turning over on my side.

"You have to. Don't you wanna know what sex our baby is?" He leaned over me. I looked up at him, smirked.

"Maybe." I rolled back over, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Edward," I whispered in his ear, afraid to continue.

"Yes, love?" He asked, pulling my face back so he could see it.

"Do you still love me?" I asked, fighting the tears back.

"Of course I do. What put that in your silly pretty head?" He kissed the top of my head.

"You've been so distant lately," I choked out, letting a few tears escape.

"I've been busy figuring out baby plans with Alice, busy with work" He sighed, leaning his head to one side. "I promise everything will be back to normal soon," He winked.

"Good, cause I actually miss Alice's shopping sprees," I laughed, kissing his perfect lips.

"Oh god, don't say that to loud," He made a squinching face, and chuckled.

"Let's go see what out baby is," I smiled, leaning up. I had more than a babybump now. It stuck out like a sore thumb, and everyone at school figured it out. No thanks to the bitches.

"Need some help, love?" He asked, jumping up before I could.

"No, you could go fix me something to go," I smiled, rubbing my stomach.

"Anything," He winked, and walked out of the door.

I pulled off my robe, and let it fall to the floor. I put on one of the maternity shirts Alice bought me, and pulled on my regular ripped jeans. That's one thing that didn't change, thankfully.

My clothes didn't look maternity ones, but I could feel the difference. I wandered if edward found me less attractive, but I never thought about it for long. Everytime I came home at night, and pulled all my clothes off, Edward would gasp. I was scared the first time he did, thinking he was disgusted. When I looked at his face though, it was full of lust. Checking me up and down, and grinning like a horny teenager.

"Ready, Bells?" Edward called through the door.

"Yeah, be out in a second," I replyed, grabbing up my purse. Along with the TWO cellphones I now owned. Edward made me get one for just emergencys. So pushy, I giggled.

I walked out into our new improved Apartment, thanks to Alice. Edward was holding my jacket out at the door. I blushed, and walked over to him, turning my back towards him.

"I love you," He whispered in my ear, pushing the jacket over my stubby arms.

"I love you more," I giggled.

I zipped up the jacket, watching him walk into the kitchen, and put my food in a plastic container. He kept glanceing back at me, with burrowed eyes. What did I do wrong now?

I pushed my cellphone into my left pocket, but it didn't fit. It was hitting something. I didn't put anything in my jacket. I reached in, and pulled out a plain white box. I looked up at Edward, and his lips were twitching. He gave up, and his face started to glow. Oh god, is this what i'm thinking it is?

I stared at him speechless, afrid to look back down at the heavy weight in my hand.

"Isabella," Edward walked up to me, and grabbed my hands. I felt like such a idiot. He was standing here, probably about to propose to me, and I was stareing at him like a mental patient.

He got down on one knee, and grabbed the box out of my hand, that I was now clutching.

"Are you okay?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"Erm,shkd, yeah," I choked out, finally snapping my mouth shut.

"I love you, you should know this by now. I've loved you sence the first day you stepped into my classroom. Your hair was a mess around your beautiful pale face, your cheeks were red from looking at me, and you had on the most beautiful outfit i've saw on you. My heart was raceing and telling me to jump up and take you in my arms. My head was telling me your a student, and I don't want to spend the rest of my life in jail," He chuckled.

I felt the tears start to fall down my cheeks. I never thought he had feelings for me then.

"I decided none of that matters. Your 18 now, your carrying our baby, and you are the woman i want to spend the rest of my life with," He stopped and smiled up at me. Waiting for something from me, probably. I just opened and closed my mouth a few times, and gave up.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Will you marry me?" He asked, smiling up at me.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. He was probably panicing now, thinking I would turn him down. I just wanted time to freeze, I need to think about this. I mean, I loved him sence the first day I layed eyes on him. Should I get marrired so young though? Oh what the hell.

"Yes," I whispered, opening my eyes, to see a teary eyed Edward.

He stood up slowly, and took my face between his warm hands. "I love you always," He whispered.

"And always," I finshed the sentence before he pressed her lips to mine. It felt so right. I felt like all the times I was lonely, he was making up for. He kept his hand on my face, and removed the other. I felt empty for a second, but I soon felt his hand on my stomach. Like he was saying 'welcome to your new family' to our baby.

---------------------------------

(APOV:)

"Hello Miss. Cullen," The rechid voice rung through the phone.

"Hello Zabry," I was packing back and forth anxiously.

"What can I do for you, today?" He asked, as I pulled out my credit card.

"I need one ticket for San Diego," I stated, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Yes ma'am. What day would that be?" Uhm, shit.

"2morrow would be great," I replyed, feeling even more anxious now.

"Alright, it's all taken care of,"

"Don't you need my information?" I asked, confused.

"We have it on file," I smiled, thinking Carlise was behind this.

"Alright, thank you," I said, smiling.

"Talk to you soon, Alice," I hung the phone up quickly, and jotted down the information he texted to me. Edward is going to be so pissed that he has to leave 2morrow, but the better the sooner. I smiled, when I recieved a text from Bella.

I flipped it open fast, and clapped my hands at the message.

**Alice, It's a girl. :) -Bella.**

**-----**

**Ahh. Sorry so short guys, but I gotta leave it hanging here. Cause the next chapter is going to be pretty BIG. Can we say Drama? Hopefully i'll have it done by tonight.**

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**I love getting reviews from you guys. Your all so sweet ;)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight, SM does :)**

**Previously; Edward & Bella are now going to get marrired:). Alice bought Edward a ticket for something.. & their baby is a girl :)**

**-------**

(EPOV:)

"Bella, I'm sorry love," I cooed, trying to calm her crying down.

"I, dont want.. you to.. go," She cryed in my shoulder.

"I'll be back soon enough, I promise," I said kissing her beautiful hair.

"Okay, call me and text me all the time!" She looked up at me with the cutest pouty face.

"Most defintly," I smirked.

"I love you," She whispered into my ear. It was beautiful hearing those words come out of her mouth.

"I love you to, ," I chuckled putting her down on the bed.

"Please, do what Alice says. I know you don't like to be bossed around, but it's for your own good, while i'm gone," I said, cocking my eyebrow at her.

"Fine," She crossed her arms, and glared at me. I glared back at her, and she bursted into cute giggles.

"See you tommorrow afternoon,love," I kissed her on the lips, and bent down to kiss her stomach. She smiled up at me weak, and I escaped the room before I would start to cry like a pussy.

I grabbed my keys, and overnight bag, and headed towards the airport. I soon arrived at the small airport in forks, a hour later. No thanks to traffic.

I walked up to my gate, and boarded it, just in time. I found my seat, and sat down next to a older lady.

I hated to lie to Bella. I could barely keep my compusure when I did. This was for the best though. If I had told her what I was doing, she would absoloutely kill me.

"Hello young man,"I looked up from my book, and smiled at the old lady.

"Hello ma'am," I stuck my hand out to shake her hand.

"You're traveling alone?" SHe asked, pointing to the empty seat beside me.

"Yes, my finacee had to stay at home," I frowned slightly.

"Oh your getting marrired? Your so young," She smiled at me, examining my youth.

"A bit, yes," I chuckled.

"What does this young lady look like?" She asked, curious. Older people we're so kinda and gentle.

"Well, she has beautiful brown hair, that goes down to the middle of her back. She's not very tall, but absoultely gorgeous. Brown eyes, and very beautiful skin," I sighed, turning myself on. I chuckled, thinking about this morning's goodbye present Bella gave me.

"Do you plan on having children?" She asked, tapping my hand.

"She's four months pregnant," I smiled, feeling the tingles in my skin. Everytime I thought about holding our beautiful girl, I was on top of the world.

"I wish you the best of luck,young man," She smiled, and turned to look out the window. Such a nice lady.

"How about you? Why are you traveling alone?" I asked, feeling grateful to have someone to take my mind off of what I was about to do.

"Oh, I couldn't bring my husband, george, with me," She smiled weakly.

"What does he look like?" I chuckled, and she laughed silently.

"Like any other old man," SHe laughed. I couldn't help the outburst of laughter.

"He must be very lucky," I winked.

"We've been together a longgg time," She stared up into space, like she was thinking about something that hurt her. She made me feel good, maybe I could return the favor.

"Mind telling me how you guys met?" I asked, placing the book in my lap.

"Oh my, it was so long ago, but it feels like it was just yesterday. We were highschool sweethearts," She paused, and smiled at me. "My father didn't want us to be together, of course we did it behind his back." I laughed at this, thinking about how I haven't even met Charlie.

"We ended up getting marrired, right out of highschool. It was such a beautiful wedding. " She looked back out the window again.

"That's amazing. How long have you guys been together?" I asked, leaning over whispering.

"Oh, about 52 years. Sadly, George passed away last week," She dropped her head, and rubbed her eyes.

I felt the burning in my eyes, and I had to couch to make myself not cry. I've never been emotional untill I met Bella, and she showed me it was okay to cry sometimes. I rarely did, I always sucked it up.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, trying notto look into her hurt eyes.

"It's alright, he's always right here," I looked up to see her pointing to her heart.

Just then the plane went into turbulance, and I knew we were about to land.

"It was really nice to meet you, thanks for making this trip less boreing," I smiled at the old lady, and she just nodded her headback.

"Good luck with your wife and baby, cherish them till the day you die," She whispered, and boy would I keep those words in my heart for the rest of my life.

I stepped off the plane, and the warm air hit me like a ton of bricks. The humidity in Califoria was outstanding. I saw all the palm trees surronding me, and the dirt piles up the slopes.

I spotted my rental car, and threw my bags in the back. It wasn't as good as my volvo, but it did the job. I threw the car in drive, and headed towards the city lights. Bella never told me much about her parents, but from what i've learned, they aren't close. That's all I basically knew though. I talked to her mother on the phone a few days before I asked her to marry me, and she seemed very content.

I looked at the paper Alice had gave me, and I searched the houses for his route number. I parked the car beside a huge white apartment building, and strolled up the stairs. It wasn't as big as the other houses, but it was much better than Forks. I saw a ladder beside a window, and figured that would have been Bellas room. My sneaky little angel.

I knocked on the door twice, and finally a man opened the door. I was stunned at how much Bella looked like him. The eyes, and hair. I don't know about that beer belly, I mentally chuckled.

"Hello, you must be Charlie?" I extended my hand to the confused man.

"Uh,Yeah,Hello," He returned the gesture.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I smiled.

"Oh, Bella has mentioned you the few times she's called, oh, come on inside," He left the door open, and I walked into the well lite home. I shut the door, and sat down in front of him on a couch.

"So what brings you here,Edward?" He asked, bluntly.

I gulped seeing the police belt hanging on his coat rack. I wasn't surprised at it, but I didn't want him to use that big black gun on me.

"Well, sir," I started but he waved his hand.

"Charlie," He smiled. He was way to much like Bella. It was different to find someone like her.

"Charlie," I smiled,"Bella & I have grown really close to each other, and I suppose you know about her being pregnant," I looked up to see his face slightly red.

"Yeah, I don't like it, but I can't do anything about it," He replyed, clutching his fists. Oh god, he is gonna use that gun on me. I looked around for possible escape routes just in case he would be willing to shoot me.

"Well, I asked Bella to marry me, and I thought your blessing would be something special for her," I blurted out quickly.

"Well," He started, and I watched his face turn four different colors untill it returned to his normal color,"I guess you have my blessing. Long as you take care of my daughter," He eyed me.

"Of course, thank you so much," I jumped up and reached my arms out to give him a hug.

"Woah, I don't do the whole hug thing," He smiled, pushing his arms out.

"Okay,sir," I laughed.

"When is the wedding?" He asked, flipping the tv on.

"We're not sure. My sister is planning it, but we'll let you know when,"I smiled setting back down. He nodded his head, and I followed his glare to the tv. A hockey game was on, and I remembered Bella saying something about him being a fan.

"Do you mind if I go see her room?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Go for it," He smiled, and turned back to the tv.

I got up, and saw the stairs, being the only thing downstairs beside their small kitchen in view. I walked up the stairs, listening to them squeak every step I took. I could clearly see Bells falling down these many times. I saw a room, with the door slightly opened. The walls stood out well, and I knew it was her room. I pushed the dusty door open, and stepped inside. It was beautiful. Beautiful in a Bella way of course. It looked like it hadn't been touched, in a long time. There was Cds & books all over the floor, and her bed was unmade. I sat on the edge of her bed, and let the smell fill my nostrils. It hurt so bad to smell her, and not be able to touch her.

I picked up a stack of CDs, and briefly went through them. Lil'wayne, buckethead, tool, T.I? Bella has a weird ass taste in stuff. I laughed at the copy of 'wurthington hieghts' laying on her bedside table.

I flipped out my cellphone, and quickly sent my angel a text.

**Bella, I miss you :(**

I waited for her quick responce, expecting her to be sitting beside the cellphone all day.

**GAH! you took forever! I miss you more! -B.**

I chuckled, typing back to her.

**I love you, be home soon baby.**

I closed the phone, and threw it in my bag. I leaned back on her bed, and took in deep breaths again. Missing my angels soft touch against my body. I decided to show her that i've been here in a funny way. I picked up a few of the Cds I had threw on the bed, and shoved them in my bag.

She's gonna kill me, but her look will be priceless.

------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

I woke up that morning with tear stained cheeks. I wanted today to go by so fast, that I nearly jumped out of bed when I woke up. I heard Emmett chuckle behind me, and forgot he had slept with me. I got so lonely missing Edward, that I dragged my big brother to bed with me. Rose snarled a few times, but soon gave in.

"You gonna be okay, if I go take a piss?" He asked, standing up.

"Go on," I said in my saddest tone.

"I love you BigBellyBoo," He laughed, and I launched a pillow at his head.

I picked myself up, and carrired my fat ass to the closet. I felt so shitty about my weight lately, that I didn't mind anything else. I picked out a nice white shirt, with beads on it, and I slipped on my black skinny jeans. Praying I would decent enough for Edward tonight.

I pulled my hair back into a messy curly ponytail, and slipped some lipgloss on. Even thought it would soon be off, I giggled.

"Ready Belly?" Emmett peaked his head into the room, and I waited to throw a book at him.

"Yeah,yeah," I moaned, walking out of the door. I held onto the banister as I wobbled down the stairs.

"Your not the big yet, I don't see why your wobbling," Alice had her hands on her hips.

"She's only acting fat and blah, cause that's what she always thinks," Jasper said, cocking his eyebrow at me.

"So shut up," I replyed, not looking at either of them.

"You actually look very hot Bells, but you don't have the attitude to go with it," She hissed, putting a stray hair behind my ear.

"Fine, i'll act hot today, and if it turns out bad, i'll kill you both," I snarled, pointing at Jasper and back to her.

"Noone bets against me," Alice laughed walking out the door. I trailed behind her, waving at Jazz & Emmett.

"Get in here, wobbly," Alice yelled from the car window.

"I'm hot, I'm hot," I kept repeating in the car, and she giggled.

"Do you still miss Eddie?" She turned to me, smiling.

"Of course, I can't wait untill tonight," I replyed, stareing out into the deep green forest.

"Let me know if Lauren or Jessica mess with you today," She said through her teeth.

"Yes Alice," I rolled my eyes. Neither of them think I can take up for myself. It probably wouldn't be very good to get in a fight in this condtion though.

We pulled up to the school, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Jacob was standing under the awning, his hair dripping from the rain.

"Hey there's Jake!" Alice yelled, pointing to him.

"I, er, yeah, see you later," I mumbled walking slowly to him. The rain started to come down harder, and I pulled my hood up. I didn't tell Alice or anyone about the jake incident, like they needed to know anyways. It would give them more of a reason to babysit me.

"Hey Jake," I shoted over the pounding rain hitting the tin.

He looked up at me, and then down to my belly. Fuck, I haven't told him.

"So it's true," He whispered, looking back up at my eyes.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He shouted this time. I looked around to make sure that Alice wasn't around.

"I'm sorry Jake. Your the one who hasnt been around," I replyed, starting to get fuirous.

"I haven't been around? What is stopping you from visiting me?" He shouted throwing his hands in the air. It didn't scare me, untill I looked at his eyes. They were bloodshot.

"Jake, why have you been drinking so much lately?" I asked, taking a step toward him.

"None of your damn buisness!" He hissed through his teeth at me.

"You okay Bells?" I turned to see Mike with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, i'm good! Don't worry about it," I smiled at him. He looked at Jake once more, and went inside.

"Whywould you let a teacher fucking knock you up?" He yelled, and I looked around seeing a few students stopping to stare.

"Jake, shut your fucking mouth!" I yelled back, stepping closer to him to glare into his red watery eyes.

"back the fuck off, Bella," He sneered leaning down to my level. I knew Jake would never hurt me, but I was actually scared. I choked up my tears, and stepped forward bumping into his chest.

"Your not the fucking Jake I use to love," I hissed. I regretted it right away, because he pushed my shoulders with all his might, and I went tumbling backwards. I tryed to catch myself, but my shoe was already wet from the grass, and I slipped on something, and landed on my back. I looked up to see Jake, just walking away calm.

I felt okay. Nothing was broken. I felt my stomach, and everything seemed okay. I couldn't seem to get up though. Maybe I was bigger than I thought. I sighed and rested my head on the ground. Hopefully someone would come by and save me. The rain started to hit my face, and I let the tears start to pour down my cheeks.

"Isabella?" I heard someone call my name. Oh god, i'm dieing.

I soon felt the ground leave my body, and I was in someones arms. I rubbed my eyes, and looked up to see my savior.

------------------------

**I'm so excited to start writing all the drama now! I have alot of damn good ideas, coming up! :)**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! More to come soon!**

**3**

**Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG, I LOVE YOU ALLL FOR THE REVIEWS! :)**

**SO SWEET.**

**Random; are there any guys out there? I want to meet a guy that reads my storys,lol.**

**Disclaimer; i own shit.**

**previously; Edward paid Charlie a visit. Bella & Jake got in a bit of a bind. **

**------------------**

"How could you let somethinglike this happen to her?!?!" Edward towered over Alice, yelling at her.

"I left for a few minutes, she never fucking told us he was like that," She pointed at me, with hurt in her eyes.

"Edward, stop yelling. It is my fault for not speaking up earlier about what Jake has been going through," I stood up, and caressed his arm. He was tense, but when he felt my touch, it loosened.

"If I ever fucking see him again, he's fucking dead," Emmett spoke up, clutching his fists together.

"I am honestly thinking about paying that bastard a visit," Edward turned towards the door.

"NO! NOONE IS GOING ANYWHERE!" I yelled to the top of my lungs. Everyone froze, not one eye on me, but the floor.

"Jake is going through alot. I seem to be pretty damn good at keeping secrets from everyone. It's fucking backfireing on me." I actually made myself realize something.

"This should teach you not to be so sneaky," Rose hissed through her teeth.

"I might be pregnant, Rose, but i'll kick your god damn ass, don't fuck with me," I pointed at her, and startedto move forward. I've had enough of her blonde dumbass.

"Bella! Rose, stop it now!" Jasper finally stood up, stepping in between us.

"Fine, just thank Jasper for coming to my rescue, and take me the hell home," I grabbed my jacket, and almost ran out of the door. I heard them mumbling shit behind me, so I got into the volvo.

I cryed for a few moments, trying to figure out my fucking life. I keep messing shit up with being so secretive. I'll just start being honest, and more bubbly. I thought in a preppy way. Fuck Rose!I don't need her shit!

"Isabella, you don't need to be getting upset," Edward climbed into the car, and fastened my seatbelt for me.

"Just take me home, I don't want to talk about this anymore," I stated, pulling my sleeves over my hands.

"Okay. You can't see Jacob anymore, though," He replyed, starting the car up.

"Like hell i'm not! He's my bestfriend!" I hissed, glareing at him.

"He could have fucking hurt you,and you want to be his friend," He turned to me, with anger filled eyes.

"He was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing," I asked, trying to calm down. I felt my heart start to beat faster, and got concerned for our babygirl.

"Gives memore of a reason to kill the queer," He mumbled, driving past the blurr of trees.

I ignored the rest of the stupid shit he had to say, and leaned back in my seat. I wasn't able to ignore the god for long, so I kept sneaking some glances at him. Each time I thought he was looking, I looked quickly away.

"I love you too," He chuckled.

"Uh-huh," I muttered back, trying to stay mad at him for more than five minutes.

"Do you need me to carry you to the room?" I thought he was joking, but his eyes we're serious.

"NO!" I replyed, and hopped out of the car. I walked past him, noticeing he was leaning against his car like a smart ass.

"Are you done being angry with me?" He asked, finally following me into our cozy little apartment.

"Maybe," I replyed, trying to hide my smile.

"I love you Bella Cullen," I felt his breath hit my neck.

"I love you, Mr.C," I purred, turning to face him.

"I've always had this fantasy of yo-"

"Don't you even dare think my ass is going to fit in a school girl outfit right now," I put my finger over his mouth, acting like I would slap him.

"Hey i'm down with just fucking your pretty little brai-"

"Edward? How can I turn you on, when I look like a whale?" I asked,looking at my stomach.

He stepped back, and looked me up and down three times. Stopping each time on my boobs, and licking his lips.

"This is how you turn me on," He winked, and I noticed his little buddy was sticking out straight.

"I think I can fix that," I whispered in his ear, licking slightly on the lower part of his neck.

"Great," He picked me up into his arms, without one single grunt, and carrired me tothe room.

"Am I heavy?" I asked, smiling at his beautiful face.

"Well, your not the average backpack right now, but I could get use to this," He laid me on the bed, and turned the lights off.

"I can't see anything," I giggled.

"Give me a damn second, miss impatient." I heard him chuckle softy, and heard a match. Soon a few candles we're lit, and it looked ravishing.

"Now should I tear your clothes off, or bite them off?" He chuckled, climbing ontop of me.

Maybe I should get mad at him more often, I smiled.

--------------------------

(EPOV:)

"Mmmmm,Edward.." The soft voice filled my ears, causing my eyes to pop open. I adjusted to the light, and turned to see my beautiful angel. She was still perfectly asleep, I suppose dreaming about lastnight, but the looks of her breast.

I got up slowly, and threw on some clothes for today. I was happy Bella would be graduting in the next few weeks, and we could be out in the open about everything. Get marrired, and announce it in the news paper, hell on the TV for all I care!

Alice was picking Bella up today for school, So I left a small note on the kitchen table for her to find.

**Bella, See you at school. Be careful, please.**

**Love you forever**

**-your soon to be husband.**

I loved hearing anything that had to do with Bella being my wife. Except for the fact that Ihaven't told my parents. Which I need to do, soon.

I slipped out of the door, and into my Volvo. I was tempted to drive Bellas M3, but people would notice.

After blareind Claire De Lune, I ended up at School. I saw Alice on a bench outside the doors. What the hell?

I grabbed my bag, and walked down the sidewalk.

"Alice your supposed to pick up Bella," I almost shouted.

"I'm going to, but to just let you know, I won't be in class," She smirked, and walked past me.

"What the hell?" I yelled afterher, but she just waved. I'll have to ask her about that later.

I walked inside the heated school, and passed a few students making out. I was about to tell them to stop doing so on school grounds, but hell I got head from a student last week. Bella would kill me if she heard my thoughts. Even if she does like the 'dirty edward' as she called me.

I saw Tanya jotting something down as I entered my classroom.

"Good morning Tanya," I smiled, sitting down.

"Hello," She actually looked up at me, and smiled slightly.

"You seem cheerful," I put my bag down, and got the attendence sheet out.

"I had a good date lastnight," She smirked. Probably aiming her words towards me.

"Glad you found someone," I almost laughed.

"How are you & Bella?" She leaned over.

"Excuse me?" Oh fuckkk.

"I'm sure a few people would catch on sooner or latr, and i'm one of them," She cocked her head smiling at me. Fucking bitch.

"Well, your wrong. I wouldn't do that with a student," I turned towards her trying to sound as sincere as fucking possible. Maybe I could kill her and get away with it.

"Atleast graduation is soon," She ignored my senetnce and kept blabbing.

"Tanya, you don't know what your talking about!" I almost shouted at the whore.

Just then the bell rang, and students started to file in. I was so focused on killing Tanya for a moment, that I didn't hear my angel come in. I looked up to meet her beautiful brown eyes. Alice wasn't in class as expected.

"What will you do if Principal Varner finds out?" She whispered, leaning over, clearly stareing at Bella.

"There's nothing to find out, now shut up," I hissed through my teeth.

I shuffled some papers, and heard Bella snicker a bit loud. I looked up to see her eyes looking towards the door. Lauren & Jessica, we're coming inside slowly. They each had tissues over their mouths and faces. Blood on their shirts, andlooked like they had been crying.

I looked back to Bella, who was still snickering. She was always so kind when it came to people getting hurt, even her worse enemies. She was stareing at me laughing, and then she looked down at the desk beside her.

Alice.

----------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

"Alice, what the hell did you do?!" Edward asked walking into the living room.

"They deserved it!" She yelled, tapping her foot.

"Your suspended for three days, they could sue you," He laughed, like a smart ass.

"So be it. I could pay for their funerals if I had to," She smirked, and Emmett high fived her.

"Bella, I need to talk to you," Edward reached his hand out, and I took it. He pulled me up the stairs, and into my room.

"What did I do now?" I asked, flopping down on the bed.

"Invest in a horrible taste of music," He laughed, going through his bag.

"Excuse me?" I asked, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing.

"This," He handed me a stack of CDS. I slowly took them from him, giving him a long look. He smirked, and sat down beside me.

The top one was some old lil wayne CD, then a buckethead, Too- oh my god.

"How did you get these?" I asked, looking him in his eyes. I guess my face went blank because his smile faded.

"I went to Charlie. To ask for his blessing," He whispered.

I didn't want him to meet Charlie. I didn't want my father to have anything to do with my new life. I couldn't tell Edward why. I promised to not keep secrets anymore, but this is one that just couldn't get out.

"That is so sweet," I forced a smile on my face, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you think that,love," He breathed into my hair.

"Of course, I love you," I pulled back, and kissed his soft lips.

"Awh I love you too BellyBoo," Emmett was standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Em?" I shook my head.

"Some loveeeee,baby loveee," He sung, shaking his legs like Elvis.

"Get the hell out," Edward stood up charging for him.

"Oh Eddie boy wants to Rolllll," Emmett got in front of him, and quickly got Edward in a head lock. I was laughing so hard, that I fell back on the bed.

"oh my god, are you okay?" Emmett lifted up and looked at me.

"She's laughing," Edward replyed, and kneed Em in the stomach.

I love my idiot family, I thought.

**Sorry it was kinda blah.**

**I'm going to timetravel again in the next chapter! :)**

**333 love you all.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sadly, I think this story will be done around chapter 23. Maybe 24. Not suree yet.**

**.**

**Thank you all for the reviews. I love waking up to like 90 emails each morning,lol. :)**

**Disclaimer; I own nothinggg.**

**---------------**

_Five months later._

_(Bella is eight months pregnant.)_

"Edward, please don't make me do this, please!" I held onto Edward's arm, as he drove through the small town.

"Bella, you must do it for me," He cooed, rubbing my arm.

"What if they don't like me?" I worrired. What if they don't think i'm good enough for him? Plain old Jane, standing next to this greek god.

"They will adore you, Bella," He replyed, wrapping his long fingers around mine. I hoped he was right.

"Here we are," I looked up and we were pulling into a long driveway, with trees surronding it. A huge white house started to come in veiw. It was the most beautiful sight i've ever saw. Besides Edward,ha.

"Amazing isn't it?" He asked, running his thumb along my palm.

"Very," I replyed, stunned about how much money it would cost to live there.

"Your going to do fine," He pulled into the large garage, and parked. He reached over, and ran his fingers along my jaw. "You look beautiful," He leaned in and kissed me on the nose.

"Yes, so do you," He chuckled, feeling our baby kick. He smiled, and kissed the top of my stomach.

"Here goes nothing," I sighed, and got slowly out of the car, making sure I had my balance.

Edward walked around the car, and looped his arm with mine. He had a container of cookies in the other hand, that we had baked for his mother. I saw the front door open before I got to the steps. A Beautiful middle aged woman stepped out. I could defintly see the resmeblence with Edward.

"Edward, Bella," She shouted, and walked down the steps. She was breathtaking.

"Hello mother," He gave her a tight hug, never taking his hand away from mine.

"You must be Bella," She stepped back to look at me, and her face lite up.

"Your beautiful!" She shouted, and hugged me.

"Thank you, it's very nice to meet you," I replyed, embracing her. She made me miss my mother so much.

"Come in," She grabbed ahold of my hand, and helped me up the stairs. I glanced at Edward, who seemed to be beyond happy.

I stepped through the door, and I gasped. It was even more amazing inside. It was gorgeous, everything about it.

"Hello Edward, Isabella," I heard a familar voice coming from the side of the room. I turned and saw my doctor. Holy fuck! I should have known who he was! Why didn't anyone tell me?

"You seem a bit surprised," He smiled.

"A bit," I replyed, still wide eyed.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you, and i'm estatic to meet your little baby," She smiled, and glanced at my belly.

"Hell, I can't wait either," Edward chuckled.

"Edward, langauage," She scolded him. I heard him chuckle softly.

"Let's sit down," Carlise pointed to a beautiful white section sofa. I sat down in the middle, with Edward on my side. He rubbed my belly slightly, and I thought I saw Esme about to cry.

"When is the wedding?" Esme asked, showing her teeth.

"About a month after the baby is born," I replyed, smiling at Edward.

"Yes, you're invited," Edward rolled his eyes.

"Do you guys need any money to get started?" Carlise spoke up, focusing on Edward.

"No father. I'm sure we have it all handled," He replyed, looking a bit irritated. I'll have to ask him about that later.

"Have you thought about a name?" Esme asked me, picking up a very expensive looking tea cup.

"We are on hold for that, we aren't too sure," I replyed, squeezing Edwards hand.

"She had a idea, Lexi Rae Cullen," He announded it like he was shouting it to the world.

"It was just a silly thought," I replyed, blushing.

"I like it," Esme shrugged her shoulders.

"I do too," Carlise smiled at me this time.

"Do you plan on going to college Bella?" Esme put her cup down, and crossed her legs. Gulp.

"Yes. I'm not sure what i'll be going for, but i'm defintly going in a few months," I smiled, feeling my heart beat pick up. I guess Edward felt it too, because he started to rub my stomach.

"Are you guys going to stay around here?" Carlise made a circle with his finger.

"That's a thought in process. Alice is giving us a option of everyone packing their bags up and moving to California. " He started, but I put my hand up.

"Or Italy," I giggled.

"So far away?" Esme asked, her face shooting with concern.

"Mother, we barely see each other as it is," Edward looked down at his hands.

"We know that son, but we travel so much," Carlise started to rub Esme's shoulders.

"Well, we better get going." Edward stood up suddenly.

"You'll come back soon, promise?" Esme jumped up, and wrapped her arms around Edward.

"Yes, we will. We'll send you a invitation for the wedding,as well," I heard the smile in his voice.

"See you soon Bella," Carlise smiled, holding back a laugh I could see.

"I'm sure it will be soon," I looked down, rubbing my belly. OW. Everytime she kicked, it felt like my rib would break. Edward found it to be cute though.

"It was nice meeting you both," I smiled, grabbing onto Edwards arm to pull me off the couch. I steadied myself, and gave Esme as quick hug.

"We love you both," Esme called from the doorway, as we made our way to the car.

"We love you," Edward called, closing the door for me when I climbed in. I stretched the seatbelt across my hidden lap.

"What did you think?" Edward asked, pulling out of the driveway.

"Beautiful house. Your parents are amazing," I smiled, watching the house disapear behind us.

"Do you think they like me?" I asked, squinching my brows together.

"I think they love you," He bent over and kissed my cheek.

---------

----------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

"I hope she likes it," Alice & I are standing next to each other, admireing her decorating skills. We cleared out a small room in our apartment for the nursery. It was just fit for a baby girl. Her crib had a princess crown hanging above it, with a clear pink sheet that falls over it at night.

"It's beautiful,Al," I replyed, putting my arm over her shoulders.

"I'm so jealous," She pouted.

"You & Jasper will have your time. Just take it slow," I stated, smiling.

"I guess so," She replyed, turning to glare at me. "Have you decided on the whole California move?"

"We are still discussing it. It's alot to think about," I replyed, moving over to the crib. I couldn't wait untill I could look down in it, and see my beautiful baby girl smiling back at me.

"She's gonna be beautiful," Alice whispered behind me.

"When will Emmett have Bella back tonight?" I turned towards her.

"In a few hours, I think," She looked at her watch, and back up to me.

"Maybe I should plan something special for tonight," I puckered my lips. Bella deserved everything in the world, the least I could do is take her out to a nice dinner.

"Long as I can dres her," Alice giggled.

"Your going to love the baby then,huh?" I laughed, hugging her.

"That reminds me!" She squeeled, and grabbed my hand.

"What the hell Alice?" I yelled, when she dragged me towards Bella & My room. She pointed to the closet. I raised a eyebrow, but opened it slowly.

"What the fuck did you do?" I chuckled taking in the scene of new clothing items for Bella.

"After she pops out the baby, she's gonna be tiny again. I went ahead and re-stocked her closet," She giggled. "Edward look!" she was pointing out the window.

I walked over, and lifted the frame. Sure enough, huge snow flakes were falling down. The streets were covered with snow, and tire tracks.

_Vbrrrr._

I felt my pocket vibrate from my cellphone. I flipped it open quickly.

**BELLAS WATER BROKE,DUDE! -EMMETT.**

"Fuck ALICE! We gotta go!" I yelled, picking up Bellas emergency labor bag.

----------------------

**Sorry this is kinda short. I needed it to build up some stuff that would happen! [:**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! Super sweet! :)**

**333**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ugh, i'm so sorry everyone! I was so focused on my other story (penpals4life) I kinda was stuck on this one, but I have it all figured out now! :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't ownn.**

**Previously; Alice & Edward are at home admireing the work Alice put forth in the new nursery! While Emmett just texted Edward, and told him Bella's water broke! :)**

**--------------**

"Emmmetttt! IT HURTS!" I Yelled, grabbing my stomach. I leaned the seat back as far as it would go, trying to sooth my aching stomach.

"Uhm, Bella, I don't know what else to do, It's snowing hard, and the traffic is moving slow as fuck!" I looked out the window, and the ground was now covered in snow. I looked back to Emmett. His eyes we're wides as basketbals, and his hands we're shaking.

"If you don't get me to the hospital, I will kill you," I hissed through my teeth, as another contraction ran up my spine.

"Bella,,," He grabbed my hand, and I squeezed it as hard as I could.

"AHHHHHHHH," We yelled together. I looked at him confused as to why he yelled.

"You hurt I hurt," He pouted his lip out, and I giggled. I was kinda thankful to have Emmett with me during this time, atleast he would take my time off of the kicking and tearing inside of my fucking stomach.

"UGHHHH" I yelled, grabing ahold of the side bar of the seat.

"Yeah, the cars are moving finally," I could hear his heavy breathing as he gased it through the town.

"God DAMN IT!" I jumped at his yell, and leaned up to look out the window, but couldn't see anything. I flopped back down on the seat, and held onto my stomach. My pants were soaking wet, and it was unbearably uncomfortable.

"What is going on em?" I yelled through my muffled breaths.

"The road is closed because of snow, Bells. I'm gonna have to call 911," He reached in my purse for the cellphone.

"EMMETTTTTTT!" I yelled, suddenly feeling a very strange push on my pelvis.

"Bells, you don't look so good," Emmett leaned over putting his hand on my forhead.

"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" I screamed as he dialed 911.

"Yes, my sister has gone into labor, and we can't get to the hosptial an-"

"Emmett, the baby is coming!" I yelled, pulling mypants off. I felt the push on my pelvis again, and realized the baby was forceing her way out.

"YOUR KIDDING?!" He Yelled jumping out of the car, and coming to my side.

I can't believe a idiot is going to deliver my baby, during a snow storm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

"Emmett, you don't know what the fuck your doing though!" I yelled through the phone at my brother, as Alice & I ran down the stairs to my car.

"Snow storm, MY ASS!" I shouted, bursting out of the front door.

"Holy shit!" Alice squeeled as we stepped out into the frigid air. I almost dropped the phone at the sight of the snow falling down harder than rain.

"I told you!" Emmett screeched through the phone. I heard Bella's muffled screams in the background, and was about to breakdown that I couldn't be there.

"Is a ambulance on theway?!" I asked, jumping into the Volvo.

"Yeah dude, I just don't think this baby is going to wait till they get here," He sounded frantic, and I was scared to let him handle it, but I had no other fucking choice.

"Listen to me! YOU take care of her, and get her safely to the hosptial! I'll meet you there soon enough!" I yelled, hanging the phone up.

"Edward, I hope WE can get out," Alice said, looking behind us, at all the parked cars.

I threw the car into reverse, and slid it out of the parking lot. I had to turn on the windshield wipers to keep my vision straight on the road.

"I can't believe this is happening," Alice grabbed her face, and pouted.

"I can't believe Emmett is doing this," I slammed my hand on the steeringwheel worrired that something bad would happen with Bella not being at the hosptial.

The car skidded slightly over the road as I drove as fast as I could in this weather, to get to my father. I already texted him and told him Bella would be there soon, so maybe he'd have everything sat up and ready.

"Everything is going to be okay," Alice whispered, patting my leg.

"I'm just so worrired," I moaned, trying not to be angry.

I saw the lights of the hopsital come into view, and was tempted to call Emmett back, but i'm sure he's busy. I sulked because I couldn't be the one to deliver my beautiful baby.

"Edward,Alice!" I jumped out of the car, and pulled my hood over my head. Alice ran up in front of me, to my father waiting at the doors.

"I have everything ready, they called and said Bella should be here soon," He pushed us into the doors, as we ran to the elvators.

"Do you know if she had the baby yet?" I asked, blowing hot air into my cold hands.

"You have a beautiful baby girl,Edward," He smiled, pushing the level three button.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EMMETT POV)

"Emmett you did very well," Carlise patted me on the back, as I sipped the hot drink.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replyed, letting the warmth of the drink warm my cold frozen hands.

"Son, what is wrong?" He asked, sitting down beside me in the waiting room.

"Everyone doubted me. I didn't do anything wrong did I?" I looked at his face, searching for failure that I expected to be there.

"You did everything correct, and noone doubted you," He smiled.

"Edward did," I sighed standing up.

"Edward doubts everyone when it comes to Bella," He laughed.

"You can go see your brother & sister-in-law now, if you like," A short blonde nurse with big ass boobs, came up winking at me.

"Thank you," I gave her one of my stunning smiles, and walked down the long hallway.

It stunk like hell. The hopstial smelt like old people, and shitty diapers mixed with horrible needles. I don't see how Esme could kiss Carlise at night, but then again i'm glad I didn't know.

I found Bellas room, and peaked inside the open door. Edward was standing up with his back towards the door, looking down at a small clear carriage that had baby Lexi laying in it. I couldn't believe that my hands we're the first ones to touch her.

I walked in slowly, and knocked.

Edward shot around, with blood shot eyes from crying. A huge smile crossed his face, as I stepped in the whole way.

"Emmett," He choked, as he brought me into a hug. What the hell?

"What's this for?" I asked, hugging him back. He squeezed once, and let go.

"Thank you so much for taking care of her, I should have known you would have done better than any doctor," He smiled, and turned back to a sleeping Bella.

I choked back a few tears as I saw the baby laying peacefully beside her bed.

I walked up the side of Bella, and kissed her warm cheek.

"I love you BellyBoo," I chuckled.

***Sigh. Emmett Is just a big old teddybear. [: I loveee him.**

**Dun dun dun. (I think I hear wedding Bells...) l0l.**

**Review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thankyou guys for the wonderful reviews, and suggestions. :)**

**Sadly, this story IS coming to a end, (unless i do a few extra chapters with them in their older age).**

**but these last chapters, are going to be DAMN good :D**

**Disclaimer;I don't own :(**

**Previously; Bella had the baby :)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Alice you honestly think you can have the wedding ready in just one week?" I asked, sitting down at the table. My soon to be family was surronded around it, all eyes on Alice.

"Bella, Bella. Of course I can. I could have it done sooner if you like," Her smiled brightened by ten.

"No thanks, but good luck," I sighed, putting my head on my hands.

"What's wrong now?" Rose moaned beside me.

"Nothing. I just, i'm so young," I sighed, thinking what everyone from school would think.

"Your also to young to have a baby," Rose hissed, pointing at Emmett.

I smiled at the sight in front of me. Emmett was holding Lexi feeding her. His eyes we're so intent on her, and holding her like nothing in the world could bring any harm to them. Ever sence he had to deliver her, he has been Lexis biggest fan.

"Well, i'm happy about that part," I smiled at Rose. She seemed kinda upset with the way Emmett was acting, only because Emmett didn't want children untill now.

I heard the door open from the livingroom, and new Edward was home. I got up from the crowded table, and snuck into the livingroom. He was hanging his jacket up, and ran his hand through his hair. Bad day, I guess.

"Hey baby," I smiled, as he turned around, and looked me up and down.

"You look better," He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I feel better, sence I got a goodnight's sleep,"I whispered, breathing in his scent.

"You deserve it,love. Where's our little demon?" He chuckled, kisssing the top of my head.

I let go, and walked to the kitchen, with him trailing behind.

"Alice decided it was time for a wedding meeting, and Lexi is with Emmett," I smiled, getting a new warm milk bottle out for her.

"Oh god, let me guess she wants the wedding in like a week?" He asked, popping the tab on a coke.

"How'd you know?" I rolled my eyes, and leaned on the counter to look at him.

"Has she really gone mad this time?" He cocked his eyebrow at me.

"She's been mad," I sighed, putting the bottle in the microwave.

"I HEARD THAT" I heard Alice squeel from the dining room.

"Come on, let's go face the facts," I giggled, taking the bottle out, and grabbing Edwards hand.

"Alice what have you done to my simple little life?" Edward moaned, sitting down beside Emmett. He tickled Lexis stomach, and a small smile appeared on her face. I thought I saw Rose in Awh, but she quickly composed herself.

"Edward, Bella you best stop complaining! Wouldn't you rather just get it over with now, rather than later on?" She tapped her finger impatiently on the table. I grabbed Edwards hand under the table, and massaged it with my thumb.

"Your right," He sighed, smiling at me.

"I love you," He whispered, and pressed his lips to mine.

"Okay, save it for tonight, but use protection!" Jasper chuckled, as we pulled away.

"I put a few boxes of condoms in your bathroom," Alice stated, looking through a book she pulled out.

"Alice you are not my mother," Edward pointed at her.

"It's my job to take care of you two right now," She giggled.

I looked over at Emmett who was now holding a sleeping Lexi. If only Rose wasn't such a bitch to Em all the time, he could enjoy having his own kid.

"Did you hear me Bells?" Alice knocked me out of my trance.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked, smiling at the cherry little demon.

"Is there a certain theme you want?" She rushed her words out quickly. She better be in a damn hurry if she thinks the wedding will be ready by a week.

"Um, not really. You're in charge, just make it nice," I smiled, looking back at two people who meant everything to me.

"Oh boy, you shouldn't have said that," Jasper chuckled, looking evily at Alice.

------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

After getting home from buying the wedding bands, and listening to Emmett brag about finally convincing Rose he is ready to be a dad, I got to collapse onto our comfortable bed. Bella had took Lexi to a doctor appointment, and I had to work overtime.

Vbbrrr.

Great, fucking text message.

**Do something sweet for your soon to be :) -Alice.**

I sighed, and threw the phone to the floor. I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to take out my two babygirls.

I threw my sore legs over the side of the bed, and grabbed the phonebook.

Nothing seemed to interest me, so maybe I would make up my plans as we go.

I pulled my work clothes off, and slipped some basketball shorts, and a teeshirt on.

"Edward, you home?" I heard my angels voice call from outside the door.

"Yes, love," I replyed, walking out into the kitchen. She looked like she had went through hell and back, expecially with a screaming baby on her hip.

"Rough day?" I chuckled, taking Lexi out of her hands.

"Shhhh, daddy loves you," I smiled and kissed her tiny little head.

"More than. She cryed every moment we were there," She sighed, taking a bottled water out of the fridge.

"Maybe she doesn'tlike the doctors," I cooed, playing with her tiny nose. She giggled, bareing her gums.

"Atleast she won't be like Carlise then," Bella giggled.

"Maybe my little angel will be a teacher then," I smiled, as she slowly started to let her eyes droop.

"Oh great, two teachers VS. Me?" Bella leaned up against the counter, pouting.

"Bella you can start college anytime now," I smiled, puckering my lips at her.

"I don't know what I want to do though," She moaned, taking a frozen dinner out of the freezer.

"I was thinking we could go out tonight," I stepped toward her, running my free hand through her hair.

"Lexi is to tired, but you could always put her to bed," She turned around wrapping her tiny arm around my waist.

"What will we do though?" I purred into her ear, breathing in the freesias.

"Didn't Alice say she bought some condoms?" She put her finger up to her mouth.

Tonight might be a little fun afterall. :)

**Bow Chica Wow wow.. [:**

**lmaoo.**

**I just wanted to do a random cute chapter with Alice being annoyingas hell about the wedding, and Edward & the baby :)**

**I'm trying to think of a wedding theme, that would drive Alice crazzzy,lol.**

**Review! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sometimes I think I update to . Thank you all for the reviews tho! I love & Cherish them. Even though sometimes I remember the bad ones I get more than the good ones. =//**

_Oh, I'm going to recomend a few storys that i'm reading to you guys. They are fantastic. If these people ever read my storys, I would go ballistic._

_This one called, 'Cascade & cyanide' is ubber good. It's about a Edward that has a few issues with drugs, and emo, and stuff. It's really dark, but it's great._

_& 'Pink Fluffy Pencil Case' is kinda like a emo Vs. prep thing. It's hot, i love it. ;)_

**Anyways, I don't own Twilight. I just like messing with the plot.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Bellas Bachalorette Party._

"Bella, please put it on, everyone will be here any minute now," Rose groaned throwing the dress at me.

I picked it up, and threw it back down.

"What's so bad about it?" She picked it up, and turned it around in her hands.

"I'll look like a replica barbie," I sighed, looking at the fully pink short summery dress.

"Look what she made me wear," She paused, and turned around. It was almost the same thing except baby blue,"And your complaining?"

"Fine," I pouted, sliding the ugly dress over my shoulders. I tugged it down slightly, and swung my hips.

"Now let me see your hips swing," Emmett sang from the doorway.

"Emmy, where are you guys going for the bachalor party?" I stuck my bottom lip out, worrired.

"Nothing like that Bells, promise," He camed over and gave me a quick hug.

"Now leave," Rose hissed, as Alice came skipping in the room.

"Bella your in charge of greeting everyone while I get ready, so GO" She squeeled pushing me out the door.

"Great! Bella Barbie gets to greet her spawns!" I groaned through the door.

I turned on my heel, and the doorbell already dinged.

"Ugh," I muttered walking past the table full of gifts. Better be something sexy in there, I chuckled.

"Mom?" I giggled, and pulled my mom into the room.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you honey," She yelled wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I missed you so much," I smiled, letting go.

"I love you honey," She pushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I love you too, mom," I grabbed her hand and lead her to the small couch.

"Where is Edward? Lexi?" She asked looking around.

"Lexi is with Edward, Bachalor party," I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, he took the baby to this bachalor party?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"He thought it would be cute," I snickered, pouring a few drinks.

"That is very sweet," She smiled, taking a cookie off a tray.

The doorbell rang again, and I jumped up slightly.

"Come in," I smiled letting Angela, Jessica, Lauren, and Tanya in.

I couldn't believe that Alice had the nerve to invite these twats! Atleast I can show off my goods. A.K.A Edward & Lexi, I snckered as they we're in Awh at my apartment.

"This is a very beautiful place,Bella," Angela smiled and hugged me.

"You look great," I smiled.

"You do to as well," She winked, and sat down beside my mom, strking a conversation up.

"Hello Isabella," Tanya stuck her hand out, and I shook it quickly.

"Hi Tanya, how have you been?" I asked, forcing a small smile on my face.

"Better, where is Edward?" She asked looking around the room.

I went rigid where I was standing. The bitch is already looking for the sexy piece of meat.

"He is at his bachalor party," I smiled gritting my teeth.

"Oh no, strippers," Jessica giggled, and Lauren nudged her in the side.

"It's not like that, plus Edward has Lexi with him," I smiled, fighting the urge to punch her in the face.

"Lexi?" Tanya asked raising her eyebrow.

"Is that the newest stripper name?" Jessica giggled, and Lauren joined in.

"Actually that is Bella & Edwards beautiful baby girl," Alice walked over and put her arm around my shoulders. Sometimes I thank god for her.

"Baby?!" Lauren spit through her teeth.

"She's about two weeks old," I smiled.

"Wow, your really skinny to just have a baby," Jessica sneered looking at my body.

"It's called working out and not eating Tacobell everyday, have you ever tryed that Jessica?" Alice giggled, and I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Whatever, I just wanted to bring you this," Jessica glared at Alice, and handed me a giftbag.

"Me too," Lauren stepped up, and gave me a quick hug. She handed me another giftbag that was bit bigger. Watch it be some damn gag gift or something.

"Well, you guys can go sit down, and eat if you want too," I smiled pointing to the living room. Alice grabbed the gifts and put them on the crowded table.

"Why did you invite them?" I whispered, grabbing her arm.

"To gloat and toture them of course," She winked, and walked to the livingroom.

Right on cue the doorbell went off again. Who else could fucking be coming?

"Brittany?" I breathed wrapping my old friend in a hug.

"It's been so long Bella," She smiled, and kissed my cheek.

"I can't believe your here," I clapped my hands together, about to Thank Alice.

"Yeah, you're friend, she's a little cookoo for cocoa puffs," She whispered giggling.

"Oh that's Alice," I laughed, and grabbed her hand. She threw some presents on the table, and we sat down on the couch.

"Where's the little booger at?" Brittany asked, pointing to my flat stomach.

"Edward," I rolled my eyes.

"I can't wait to meet this guy that stole your heart," She laughed, patting my back.

"Me neither," My mom laughed, beside Alice.

"It's weird how he was your teacher though," Lauren sneered.

"What?! Your teacher?" My mom stood up narrowing her eyes at me.

Great. It's going to be a longggggg night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

"Bella will be pleased with this party," I chuckled stepping out of the car. I opened the back door, and lifted Lexis carrirer out, and shut the door back.

"Why because of looking at stippers dance on poles, we're shooting hoops?" Emmett laughed grabbing a basketball out of the trunk.

I looked around at the court, and it was barely lit with lights.

"I would prefer this, than that," I glared at Emmett.

"Me too, I love when Alice dresse-"

"Shut it Jasper," I mumbled, and sat Lexi down in a safe place.

I uncovered her from the blanket, and kissed her tiny little nose.

"Stop spooning over that gorgeous baby, and play some ball!" Emmett yelled, throwing the ball at me.

"Hey Edward, are you nervous?" Jasper asked, when I shot the ball from the 3 point line.

"Not really, I love her. That's all that matters," I said, when the ball hit the rim and bounced off.

"You're 22," Emmett rolled his eyes, running after the ball.

"I'm also in love, what's the big deal?" I asked putting my hands up looking at them both.

"Nothing," Jasper grumbled.

"Are you guys trying to talk me out of this?" I asked picking up the ball when Emmett kicked it to me.

"No," Jasper grumbled again. What the hell are they hiding?

"It's just," Emmett started to say, but paused and looked at Jasper.

"We want her," He laughed, and put his hands up when I threw the ball at him.

"Dumbass," I muttered, peaking over at my sleeping beauty.

She was still sleeping silently, and her tiny little lips we're parted. She looked so much like Bella that it killed me. I would defintly have to kill any boy that came near her.

"Spooner get over here," Emmett yelled, and his booming laughter filled the midnight sky.

-----------------------------------------------------

**I just wanted to do partys [:**

**Hope you guys like!**

**Review?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Awh the sweet reviews. i'm trying my best to make up random chapters to stall this wonderful story, but i'm running out of ideas guys, but im trying! :)**

**I'm just glad you guys liked it so much.**

**A/N: HERE COMES THE WEDDING:**

**Disclaimer; don't own.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Would you believe me if I said Alice is keeping my wedding a surprise? Hell, you should believe it, because it's Alice, and that's what she's doing. I'm sitting in a room, with the most magnificant dress on, waiting to walk down the aisle, and try not to break my face.

I stood up and walked to the full body swinging mirror. I actually looked beyond beautiful. Atleast for one day, I wouldn't be plain jane beside the gorgeous god. I had on a off-white long strapless dress. It hugged my curves just right, makeing me seem much older, when was what I wanted. My hair up in circles and loose curls, with just the right amount of makeup.

"Isabella, here's your shoes," My mom peeked her head in the room, and handed me a small bag.

"Thanks mom," I smiled, and took it from her.

"Good luck honey," She whispered, closing the door.

I sat down on the table prepared to put the heels on that could cause my death. I told her not to get me ones that were over one inch, but knowing Alice they are five inch.

I threw the bag across the room, and unwrapped the tissue paper.

"FLIPFLOPS?" I shouted confused as hell. Why did she put me in flipflops? Maybe I shouldn't be complaining, I smiled.

I slid them on, and pulled my dress over them.

"You ready, Bells?" I heard a soft knock on the door, and Charlies soft voice filled the room.

"Coming dad," I yelled back, checking myself in the mirror once more.

I opened the door, and my dad floored me. He actually looked pretty decent in his tux.

"Wow, you look good dad," I giggled giving him a hug.

"Yeah,.yeah," He chuckled, looping his arm with mine.

"Your going to give me a hint where we are going right?" I whispered nudging him in the side.

"Defintly not," He smiled, leading me down the long hallway.

There were several doors on the way, but we didn't once turn. We just headed towards the doubledoors.

Whatever was behind those double doors, had my stomach doing cartwheels.

"I love you Bells," Charlie whispered as we stopped at the doubledoors.

"I love you too dad," I choked out nervous.

"We're waiting for the music, if you're wandering," He chuckled.

"Mmm," I gulped.

The music started and my knees went weak. Oh great, instead of falling on my face, i'm going to pass out.

"Bells, I can't carry you down the aisle," He chuckled holding me up.

"I'm good," I whispered weakly.

Please, please don't let me pass out god.

Just then the double doors opened, and Jasper was holding them. Awh his tux looks cute as a button.

"Love you Bella," He smiled, propping the doors up.

"Love you too," I whispered, feeling my butterflys go away a little.

"Let's go," Charlie's voice started to crack, as he led me down the concerte side. All I could see from here, was that it was outside. Great, a bird could shit on me, knowing my luck. Okay, focus.

I turned and noticed Jasper was fixing my train, and I let out a soft giggle. I saw the steps coming into view, and I stood on my tiptoes to try to see over, but I almost lost my balance.

"Here goes nothing," I whispered clucnhing my hand as we peaked over the steps.

"Oh My God,"I mouthed, looking at the overlook. It was beautiful! I almost fell down the rest of the stairs, stunned. All my family, friends, Edward, and even little Lexi were looking at me from the beach. It was beautiful, and of course Alice went overboard.

"Beautiful, just like you," Charlie kissed my cheek, and stepped down. I followed him in sync, to the sweet music that was playing. It was soft, and almost like a lullaby. I felt a warm tear slide down my face, and I quickly wiped it off when we reached the bottom of the steps.

"Good luck baby," Charlie kissed my cheek, and quickly sat down next to my mom. I felt like crying seeing them together again.

Okay, put your right foot forward, then your left, I kept trying to coach myself, and I finally started to walk. I spotted Emmett, and he looked like he was about to cry. Alice was jumping for joy as I almost reached the podium where my love was standing. He looked gorgeous in his black and white tux, and the glistening in his eyes.

I'll never forget this day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

Maybe Alice was right, maybe i'll be the one to faint and not Bella. She looked like she was full of confidence, and the love was bouncing off her beautiful body, as she walked down the aisle. I saw her dad give her a quick kiss, and escape to the left of her to sit.

"You ok?" I asked emmett, who let out a soft sniffle.

"Mhm," He mumbled. I bet he was trying to not to talk so he wouldn't burst out in tears. Why does my own brother make me jealous as hell on my wedding day? Seeing he got to sleep with her everynight.

I turned my attention back to my love, and noticed Rose entering with Lexi in the back. I smiled at my beautiful little girl in a cute dress. She looked just like Isabella.

"Hello love," I whispered taking her hands in mine, as she stepped carefully onto the podium. She looked outstanding. Her dress was tight on her curves, and her face was glowing with love.

"Where's Lexi," She asked looking around at the crowd of loved ones.

"You'll see," I smiled, turning her face back to mine.

Everything fell silent quickly, and the preacher walked up in front of us smiling.

"Hello Everyone, I want to welcome you to the wedding of Edward Cullen & Isabella Swan," He waved his hand at us.

Everyone clapped, and Bellas cheecks turned red. I couldn't takemy eyes off her for once second.

"Are you ready?" The preacher whispered to us, as Emmett & Alice went to sit down.

"Yeah," Bella whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join the two hearts, of this beautiful relationship, into one," I glanced down at Bella, and a small tear fell down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb, overlooking the 'awes' behind us.

"If you may join hands please," He looked up from the bible, as I took Bellas hands in mine.

"Could we please have the ring," He spoke up looking into the crowd.

Just then a soft lulaby I made came on, and Rose started to walk down the aisle slowing, holding Lexi in her arms.

"Awh,my baby," Bella whispered, with her free hand on her mouth.

They reached us shortly, and I held my hand out to Lexi. She smiled slightly, and I took the ring off her tiny thumb.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take this woman, in holy matrony, to love in sickness and health, to death do you part?"

"I do," I replyed, smiling at the angel in front of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take this man in holy matrony, to love in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

She looked up at me and smiled big. "I do," She whispered.

"You may place the ring on the bride, and kiss her."

I took her shaking hands, and slid the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly, and she looked in awh at it for several moments. I lifted her chin up to mine with my fingers, gently. Her eyes were glistening, and full of curiousity. "I love you," I whispered, pushing my lips to hers.

It felt like magic, it felt like waking up on christmas morning. It felt like being five and not getting caught for something you did. It felt like walking into the candy store, or winning the lottery. When I touched her beautiful soft lips.

"I love you too," She smiled, pulling away.

We turned to our family, and not once person had a straight face. Everyone was in tears, or had tissues stuck to their nose.

Bella grabbed my hand, and I wrapped my fingers around her tightly. Everyone stood up as we started to walk back down the aisle.

"I love you both," Esme smiled up at us, as we passed her.

"We love you," I replyed back, smiling at Carlises face.

"Woooooo" I chuckled at the claps and yells behind us, as we walked first into the reception area.

It was nice & elegant. Done in white & red, and there were about thrity tables surronding a big dance floor. Lights were beaming everywhere, and food was on everytable.

"This is perfect," Bella whispered beside me, and I spun her around to face me.

"Not as perfect as you," I purred, kissing her lips again.

"Knock it off untill tonight," Emmett chuckled coming up behind us. He took Bella out of my arms, and into his.

"I'll miss sleeping with you," He fake cryed into her shoulder, and I heard her tiny giggle.

"Edward, i'm so happy for you," Esme came up behind me, and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"I love you mom," I whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Edward, congratualtions," I turned to see Renee coming up to me.

"I love you mom," I smiled at her shocked eyes. She wrapped her arms around my waist quickly, and I could tell were Bella got her compasion from.

"Good luck you two," They said at the same time walking off to a table together.

"You're going to take care of my girl right?" Charlie came up next, pointing his finger at me trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh defintly, sir," I smiled, and he patted me on the back.

"Want to eat, love?" I turned around, but she wasn't there. I looked around the crowd, and finally spotted her holding Lexi standing alone looking out a window. They looked stunning with the moonlight hitting them. I walked over behind her, and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hello ," I breathed into her shoulder, peeking at Lexi who was sound to sleep.

"Hello hubby," She giggled.

"Would you like to dance?" I whispered, kissing her ear.

"Ahem," I turned around quickly to a loud couch.

Why the fuck is he here?

"What do you want?" I growled, stepping in front of Bella.

"Jake," She whispered behind me.

"I just want to talk to Bella," He smiled at her behind me.

"Then talk," I hissed.

"Alone," He sneered back at me. He didn't seem drunk, but I still didn't trust this dumbass around my baby or wife.

"That won't happen," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Edward, take Lexi, i'll be fine," Bella spoke up pushing myarm.

"Bella, what if he hurts you?" I turned around with a bit of anger in my voice.

"I won't," He spoke up, and I was tempted to tell him to shut the hell up.

"I'll stay inside, you can stay close," She pointed towards a glareing Emmett & Jasper.

"Fine," I replyed coldly, and took Lexi in my arms. I glared one last time at Jacob, and retreated beside emmett and Jasper.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

I watched Edward glare at Jake, and walk to Emmett.

"Jake, why did you come?" I smiled, hugging him slightly.

"Alice invited me, plus I missed you," He replyed puling back.

"Did you see Lexi?" I asked, smiling at my baby.

"Yeah, she looks so much like you Bella," He smiled, glancing over at her.

"Listen,Bells," He whispered, taking my hands. I heard Emmett & Edward growl and shit, but he ignored it.

"I'm sorry about before," He frownded at the ground.

"It's okay. You were going through shit, and I didn't make it any better," I whispered, smiling apologeticly at him.

"Listen, i'm not gay," He looked into my eyes searching for something.

"WHAT?" I almost yelled.

"I'm not gay, I lied," He glanced all around him, but not meeting my eyes.

"What about Sam?" I asked, jerking my hands out of his.

"He's not gay, he's just a friend. Bella, I left because of you, I lied because of you," He blurted out, trying to reach my hands again.

"What? Wh-hat do you mean m-me?" I stumbled, trying to fight the anger I felt towards him.

"I love you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I did shitty with the preacher saying the vowels and stuff, but i didn't feel like finding the correct thing,sorry.**

**I also didn't do well on the wedding, but it turned out the way I wanted it too.**

**So I hope you guys are content with it.**

**Love you all.**

**review? :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I love all the reviews I recieved on the last chapter. Very nice. Some of them we're hilarious, seeing Jacob did a damn good job of hiding his true feelings, and erm, 'staying in the closet.' haha. anyways.**

**Disclaimer; i do not own. =/**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What did you just say?" I dropped my hands and searched his face for a smile. A laugh, maybe?

"I love you Isabella," His face stayed the same hard cold expression as it did before. No sign of joking.

"I love you too," I smiled,"as a friend."

"I know that," He rolled his eyes.

"Do you mean.." I stared open mouthed at him.

"I'm not gay. I left because I couldn't take seeing you so happy in Forks. Without," He paused to rub his head. "I made it up, so I wouldn't blow my cover, damn Bella I love you,okay?" He yelled picking my hands up again. They felt so numb. So lifeless in mine.

"I'm sorry Jake, I just can't believe this," I whispered, trying to figure out this stupid situation. Am I dreaming? I mean,hell this is one long dream if so.

I looked up to Edward who was glareing at us, with his head cocked towards the side.

"This is my wedding day," I whispered, turning back to the froze boy in front of me.

"I know, i'm so stupid for telling you today, but it's not to late," He put his arm roughly around my waist and pulled me closer. Oh god, Edward please don't be watching.

"Get off," I hissed through my teeth struggling to get out of his grasp.

"I'm marrired," I gritted my teeth, as he scratched the top of his head.

I looked up to Edward who was finally in a deep conversation with Emmett.

"You're coming with me," He whispered, grabbing ahold of my arm and dragging me towards the door.

"I will scream bloody murder if you don't le-"

"Let her go now," He quickly let go of my arm, and I went stiff. I've never heard Jaspers voice so, so, vicious. It sounded like he let a soft growl out of the bottom of his chest come up for a moment, and choke it back. I turned slowly to him, and he had Jake off the ground.

"Guys I don't want to cause a scene," I whispered, trying to swat at Jaspers hands on Jakes neck.

"Jake, leave, it's to late, you don't belong here," I sneered, pulling Jasper toward me.

"You will regret this Bella," He pointed his finger at me, turned on his heel and escaped out the door.

"What's going on?" Edward's harsh tone filterd my ears from behind me.

"That punk ass tryed kidnapping her," Jasper snarled.

"What?" Edward, turned me around quickly and did a quick eye search over my body.

"I'm fine," I breathed. I didn't know weather to cry, or just push it beside for later. I did start to notice the small crowd circle around us. "Let's get back to the party, and deal with this later."

"She's right, come on," Jasper pushed through the crowd, and walked over to a curious Alice.

"I'm going to kill him," I heard Edward whisper to Emmett behind me.

"Noone will be killing anyone, so shut it," I hissed at them, taking Lexi out of his arms.

"Hey angel," I whispered, kissing her nose.

"What time does your plane leave," I turned to see my mom walking up and smiling at a sleeping Lexi in my arms.

"Shit, we don't have long," Edward looked at his watch.

"Language," My mom scolded, and I giggled.

"Sorry," He pouted sticking his lip out.

"Psht," I snickered.

"Let's get going then,"Edward smiled big, and looped his arm with mine.

"Are you guys really taking Lexi with you on your honeymoon?" My mom cocked her eyebrow at me.

"Yes, it would make it so much better," I smiled, when Lexi wrappd her tiny fingers around my thumb.

"Our first family vacation," He smiled, tickinling her belly.

"If you guys are going, then go!" Alice skipped up to us, pushing us towards the door.

"Well, I can tell you want us gone," I pouted, walking to the front of the room.

We inched past everyone, and Edward grabbed a microphone from a stand.

"Uh, hey everyone," Edward said into it, testing to see if it worked.

"Hey Eddie boy," Emmett yelled out, causing Edward to blush lightly.

"Yeah, we just wanted to thank everyone for coming," He smiled, holding up a wine glass. To bad I still wasnt old enough to get my hands on some alchol. Maybe my honeymoon is a exception? I giggled softly.

"We have to be going on our little vacation now, but feel free to not contact us while we're gone," Edward chuckled, causing everyone to burt out laughing.

"No thank you, we love you all," He smiled, and put the microphone down.

"Let's go babygirls," He smiled down at me and Lexi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

Beautiful. That didn't even begin to describe the scene in front of me. Her skin, so soft against mine. Her tiny fingers wrapped around my long thumb. It was meant to be there. It belonged there. Like a puzzle piece that was missing. Our puzzle was finally together.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Bella whispered, leaning over my shoulder.

"Beyond," I whispered back.

Her hair was barely starting to show. A thin layer of blonde curls. Beautiful brown eyes, hidden behind the pale soft eyelids that led to the world.

"Family," She whispered, kissing my cheek. It left a soft tingle sensation where she had kissed me. It felt like heaven when her lips touched mine. Her taste so intoxicating. Her smell filling my mind, and making me loose control.

"Family," I repeated, looking back down at our angel.

The plane ride was long and extra slow, sence it was night. Bella was looking out the window, into the starry night, thinking stuff I wish I could hear. Her brown hair falling down her back, and her chest rising slowly from her even breath. For just a moment, I thought she had fell asleep. Untill she turned suddenly at me, stareing deep into my eyes. Searching. Longing.

"Are you happy?" She asked. Her face never once changed expressions, untill I pushed my lips to hers. I felt her smile against my lips, and felt the warmth from her cheeks on mine.

"Never been happier," I whispered touching my forehead to hers.

"I love you," She mouthed, with flushed cheeks. I loved putting that effect on her.

"I love you more Bella Cullen," I smiled, pecking her on the cheek.

"Ehhhhh" I looked down at my angel, as she opened her small mouth to yawn.

"Awe," Bella cooed beside me.

"We are now arriving at Rio Grande. Please prepare for landing, make sure you are buckled up, and the red light is on above your seat," The pilot said over the intercom, and I quickly fastened my buckle across my lap, and sat Lexi in her seat, buckling her up.

"You got it?" I asked, looking over to Bella.

"Yes, father," She rolled her eyes, closing the window.

"Don't make me punish you," I purred in her ear, leaving a kiss along her jaw line.

She scooted around in her seat, and her face turned a soft pink.

"I might take you up on that," She purred back, as the airplane shook slightly.

"Bella, when are we going to talk about the whole Jacob thing?" I suddenly thought about her stubborness of ignoreing my every question that had to do with him.

"Not now," She groaned, getting out of he seat.

I felt a sudden jerk of the plane come to a stop, and picked up Lexi, placing the bag on my shoulders.

"How about now?" I chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"Never," She muttered.

"Bella we will talk about it," I hissed, stepping out into the aisle before it got to crowded to get out.

"On our honeymoon?" She turned around, to glare at me.

"It won't take but five seconds to tell me, I think we can postpone snorkling for a few seconds," I rolled my eyes looking over her head.

"We're going to snorkle?" Her eyes lite up like a little kid, and I felt the urge to kiss her eyelids shut.

"Shut your pretty mouth," I whispered kissing her soft lips again.

"Hmph," She put her chin in the air, and turned around.

I couldn't help but to laugh at her when she got mad. It was cute as hell.

"Edward, this is where we are having a vacation? There's no where to even try to snorkle," She moaned looking around us.

"I see a pool over there," I chuckled pointing towards a small fountain, and she swatted at my hand.

"Actually, we're going somewhere else," I smiled, grabbing her hand.

"Another plane ride? Ughhh," She drug her feet as we walked out into the warm air.

"We're going to Isle Esme," I smiled, leading her towards a small boat.

"Isle Esme?" She repeated in a soft cute tone.

"My father & mother own it," I chuckled, putting the bags down inside the boat, and setting Lexi beside a seat.

"You're not paddling are you?" She eyed me, stepping carefully inside.

"No, he is," I chuckled pointing towards my dad's close friend walking to the side of the boat.

"Hello " He greeted, picking up the paddles.

"Hello," I replyed, sitting down beside Bella.

"Edward, are you dragging us to a deserted island, with wild polar bears?" Bella whispered, looking out into the darkness surronding us.

"Silly Bella, i'm taking us to complete bliss," I took her face in between my hands, and pushed my lips to hers once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Things you should take note of. They are going to Isle Esme. Jake said 'your going to regret this,bella.' Bella doesn't want to talk to Edward about it, & Jake being not gay, hasn't really hit her yet.**

**Thanks.**

**Review?**

**3**


	26. Chapter 26

**This is the longest i've went without updating. I'm really sorry you guys, i've been going through alot this weekend though. =/**

**but here's the next chapter, it's the best i can do right now.**

**disclaimer; I don't own.**

**Previously; Lexi,Bella & edward are on their way to Isle Esme. (honeymoon)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

(BPOV:) Flashback.

_"It's beauitful," I mused stepping out of the small boat. I picked up Lexi, and turned back to the beautiful cabin that was surronded by trees._

_"My father gave it to Esme, for their anniversary," Edward cooed in my ear._

_"It's so sweet of them, to let us use it," I smiled grabbing my bag out of the boat. Edward quickly took it out of my hands and grabbed the rest of our bags._

_"Our cottage awaits, my love," He smiled, and looped his arm with mine._

_"Am I dreaming?" I whispered, walking up the long trail of concrete leading to the cabin._

_"Why would you be?" He looked down at me from the corner of his eye._

_"This is unbelievable," I giggled._

_"Should I pinch you?" He chukled poking my side._

_"I'll pass on that one," I smiled, stepping onto the creaky porch. It was beautiful on the outside, so I couldn't imagine what the inside looked like._

_"Well, I guess I should carry my girls over the threashhold," He put his bags down, and winked at me._

_"I weigh more than the average backpack yah know," I smiled taking a step back. Lexi smiled when Edward came closer to us._

_"I think I can handle that," He chuckled, and swept me up into his arms._

(end of flashback)

"What are you fixing Bel-lahh" Emmett came into the room, singing.

"Chicken parmesean and noodles," I sighed, grabbing one of the over mits.

"What's wrong?" He asked, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I miss Isle Esme," I pouted, leaning my head on his hard shoulder.

"You know, I never got to take Rose there. I wander if it would be a good idea," He cocked his head to the left.

"Oh you have to take her there, it's amazing, Em," I smiled, taking the pan out of the oven.

"Alice comes back today," He chuckled, siting down at the large kitchen table.

"Really, I missed her so much. I wander how much stuff she has to tell us," I rolled my eyes, thinking about Alice speaking faster than ever before.

"Jasper snuck us a phonecall, and said she was driving him crazy with activitys," I giggled, sitting down beside him.

(flashback)

_"Are you happy?" I looked up to see his gorgeous green eyes boreing into mine._

_"Of course I am," I smiled, glancing over to Lexi._

_It was beautiful outside today. The small beach beside the cabin was empty, except for us. Lexi was laying beside me under a small umbrella shielding her from the sun. I on the other hand, am working on becoming less ghost looking._

_"Why?" I looked back to my gorgeous husband. His chest was like a sculpture in the sunlight, that I let out a soft gasp._

_"Why what?" I stumbled to get out._

_"Why are you happy?" He raised his eyebrow at me._

_"That's a silly question," I giggled, rubbing Lexi's back softly._

_"Answer it, you stubborn girl," He chuckled and poked my side with his foot._

_"I'm happy because I am marrired to you. I'm happy because I have a beauitful baby girl. I'm happy because we're finally a family," I smiled looking back and forth between my two loves._

_"Good answer," He chuckled, bending over to kiss my forehead._

_"Are you happy?" I asked, putting my chin on my hands._

_"More than," He replyed closing his eyes._

_"Why?" _

_"Such a silly question," He mimicked me in a girly voice. I slapped his leg, and he rubbed the spot._

_"Okay, no abusing. We just got marrired," He chuckled._

_I glared at him, waiting for the answer._

_"I'm happy because I have two beautiful girls in my life, that I love more than anything in this world," He said turning around where his face was less than a inch from mine._

_"I love you," He whispered, putting his lips towards mine._

_"I love you,more."_

_(end of flashback)_

**Ding. Ding.**

"Ahh, that must be them," Emmett jumped up from the table quickly, knocking over a cup.

"Let's go," I smiled, taking his hand. We skipped like four year olds to the door.

"ALICEEE, JASPPERR," Emmetts loud voice echoed through the house, as he opened the door.

Alice was dressed in a beautiful summer dress, and Jasper looked like he could use alot of rest.

"I missed you guys," I smiled, wrapping my arms around Jaspers shoulders.

"I've missed your quietness," He chuckled softly into my hair.

"Alice," I cooed, wrapping my arms around her tiny shoulders.

"Bella, we have so much to talk about!" She yelled over my shoulder.

"Oh, I know," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Let's go," She squeeled dropping her bags. She took my hand, and we ran up the long stairs to her room.

"You look happy," I laughed, at the bouncy Alice.

"Jasper & I had the best time, Bella. Can you keep a secret?" She asked, tapping her feet impatiently.

"Even if I couldn't, you'd still tell me," I giggled, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Jasper proposed" Shesmiled, clapping her hands.

"Wow, that's great Alice," I smiled wrapping her in a hug again.

"Enough about that. How was the honeymoon?" Her eyes brightened, and I could tell she was still very impatient.

"If you didn't already know, we went to Isle Esme."

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked, dazing off to the celing.

"More than," I sighed missing the many memorys from that week.

"Did you go to the beach? Last time I was there it was raining, and we couldn't," She poouted.

"We spent most of our time there. Snorkling, putting Lexi in the water."

"Oh, did she behave? or cry the whole time?" She asked, cocking a grin at me.

"Behaved. She sleeps so well for a newborn," I sighed thankfully. She only woke us up one time over the week.

"Wheres Edward, and that beautiful baby? I bought her some amazing outfits," She giggled.

"Edward had to take Rose to Seattle for her doctors appointment. He can't stand being away from Lexi, so of course he took her," I smiled.

"What appointment does Rose have?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Erm, long story."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

"When are you going to stop being so bitchy towards Bella," I asked, peaking out of the corner of my eye at Rosalie.

"I'm not bitchy to her," she snapped stareing out the window.

"Uh yeah you are, all the time," I replyed snapping back.

"She doesn't like me anyway, so who cares," She glared at me.

"She adores you Rose," I turned the car down a small alley, looking for the directions.

"Then i'll appololigize," She whispered, letting her face soften slightly.

"Why have you been so snappy at her?" I asked, looking the map over several times trying to memorize the best route.

"I guess because you guys have everything I ever wanted," She sighed, laying back in the seat.

"Rose that's stupid. You have stuff, " I rolled my eyes, at her inchonetisity.

"Yeah, I have Emmett," She sighed.

"Is he not good enough?" I looked at her glareing. If she's been leading my brother on this long, i'll just leave her blonde ass in this alley.

"Of course he is," She turned quickly to point her finger at my face.

"Then what the fuck is the problem?" I growled getting frustrated.

"We don't have a baby, and that's what he wants," She replyed whispereing this time.

_(flashback)_

_"Beautiful isn't she?" I heard Bellas soft voice approaching behind me._

_"Beyond," I replyed softly._

_"How long have you been up?" She asked, wrapping her fingers with mine._

_"Awhile. I couldn't sleep," I bent down to kiss the top of her slightly._

_I looked down into the wooden crib, and saw our angel sleeping softly. The blanket tucked under her tiny chin, letting her little fingers poke out the sides. Her tiny lips we're parted like Bellas, when she slept. Her little eyes rolling around behind her pale eyelids. I wish I knew what she was dreaming. I wish she knew how much I loved her._

_"She looks so muchlike you," I whispered, running my hand over her barely hair covered head._

_"She has your personailty," She giggled softly._

_"I'm going to have to fight the boys off her," I chuckled._

_"Like when Mike Newton has kids," She sighed._

_"Let's hope that doesn't happen."_

_(End of flashback.)_

"Emmett might want a baby, but do you?" I asked, looking over her face for a lie or something.

"Of course I do. I just hate how it took Lexi for Emmett to figure it out," She sighed, leaning the seat back.

"I didn't really know how much I loved Lexi, untill I saw her for the first time," I paused, and turned the wheel swiftly to the right to avoid a deer in the road. "It takes a persona exprience for someone to realize something so important as that."

"I guess you're right," She replyed.

"You going to tell me what this appointment is about," I asked, pulling into a empty parking space near the small building.

"Later," She smiled grabbing her purse from the backseat, and stepping out. I cut the engnition, and turned the heat on. It sucked going to aplace so warm and cozy, and coming back to cold and damp Forks.

(flashback)

_"Shhh, go to sleep baby," I cooed rocking Lexi in my arms. Her little eyes started to drop slowly, and soon her breath started to become even._

_"I love you," I whispered kissing her small nose._

_I got up and placed her in the crib gently, and tucked the blanket under her chin._

_"Goodnight love," I whispered, flipping the light to her room off. I shut the door, leaving a small crack in it, so the light from the hall would filter into her room._

_"Bells?" I called walking through the kitchen, and to the living room. All the lights were off, so I guess she was in the room or bathroom. I walked softly the our bedroom, and flipped the light on._

_"Hey Mr. C," She cooed from the bed. I had to physically close my jaw that just hit the floor._

_"U-uhm, hi," I stuttered taking a big gulp._

_"I need some help with my homework," She bit herbottom lip slightly, and crossed her legs._

_"O-okay," I smiled, trying to find the movement in my body again._

_It was to fucking hot. She was laying sideways on the bed, with the shortest plaid skirt on. I could barely see the bottom of her cheeks poking out from under it. Her long legs looked like they we're drinched in lotion, and the heels she had on, made her thighs beam out to me._

_"Are you okay?" She giggled, pushing her chest out to me. Her buttoned up shirt, stopped halfway to her breasts._

_"uh-huh," I mumbled taking in the sight in front of me one last time, before Sliding my shoes off._

_"Isn't this what you wanted?" She asked sitting up. I glanced at her face, and she looked worrired._

_"Of course,love." I smiled, walking over the the bed, and laying down beside her. I pulled her back down on her side, where I was face level with her. "I've had this fantasy for a long time."_

_"I was the girl in the outfit though right?" He smile turned slowly to a frown. _

_"Ever sence I met you," I whispered running my finger along her leg. She bit her lip slightly when I ran my finger along her waist line._

_"I love you," She whispered, closing her eyes. She let her head fall back on the bed, and I scooted on top of her, and rested myself on my elbos on each side of her body._

_"I love you, Miss. Swan," I mumbled, kissing her down her neck._

_"I've been a very bad girl," She whispered, running her fingers through my hair._

_"What did you do? I need to figure out your punishment," I growled, leaving a trail of kisses up her jaw._

_"I keep having this vicious fantasys about you during the school day," She put her bottom lip out, and pouted. I quickly put it in my mouth, sucking on it gently before she could take it away._

_"Mhmm," I mumbled, kissing back down her neck. I ran my hands down her sides, and unzipped the zippers on each side of her skirt._

_"What's my punishment, Mr. cullen," She asked, innocently._

_"I think you desereve a few spankings, and something more," I hissed, kissing down the middle of her breasts._

_I undid the rest of the buttons, and let her breast fall to the sides. She didn't have a bra on, and I looked up her in pain. I knew she felt my hardened erction on her leg._

_"You're so beautiful," I whispered, kissing each inch of her breasts slowly, before taking her hard nipples into my mouth._

_"Please, more," She gasped, grabbing ahold of my back, and sinking her nails into it. It made my back arch slightly, and she took the chance to undo my shirt. I looked up into her eyes as she did so, and saw the ectasy running through her eyes and lips._

_"You have to wait," I purred kissing her soft lips. She ran her tounge along my bottom lip, and I parted slightly to let her in. Just when I thought she was getting into it, I pulled away._

_"Ugghh," She growled, trying to pull my head back down._

_"No," I whispered, kissng her cheek. I rubbed her breasts softly, making her back arch into my groin._

_"Why are you doing this to me," She moaned, bucking her hips into me. I locked my legs around hers to make her stop._

_"This is your punishment," I chuckled, turning my attention back to her beautiful body. _

_I kissed back down her breasts, and licked all the way back up her neck. _

_"Uhhhh," She moaned in my ear._

_I undid my pants, and let them fall to the floor, keeping my boxers on me._

_She started to tug at them, but I pinned her arms behind her head, and shook my head._

_"Patience," I whispered pushing my lips to hers._

_I let her arms go, when I knew she would behave. I tugged her skirt down, noticing she didn't have any panties on. I felt myself get harder, and I didn't know how much patience I actually had._

_I kissed the top of her vagina, before running my finger down her-_

_(end of flashback)_

Tap tap.

"fuck," I mumbled unlocking the passenger side door. I noticed I had a bit of a erection from my dream, and adjusted my jeans to where it didnt show.

"Slow ass," rose muttered climbing in.

"How'd it go?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Just grand," She smiled softly, bucking her self in.

"Gonna tell me now?" I asked, backing the car out, and turning onto the main street.

"I'm going to give Emmett what he wants," She smiled at me. Wow, Rose smiles?

"What's that?" I asked, looking at her placing the brown paper bag in the floor.

"I'm pregnant."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you guys like how I did this, with the flashbacks and all. I wanted to give Alice,Jasper, Rose & emmett a little attention too. We can't leave them out.**

**hope you likedd**

**review?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ahh, the reviews :D Love them, and love you all! Here's another chapter for Emmett. (still Bella & Edward, of course. ) But I think that Rose should tell Emmett the wonderful news! :D**

**Disclaimer; I don't ownnn, sadly.**

**P.S. I just reserved a copy of the two disc Twilight DVD coming out! Woo! :D**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

"Bella, don't you think this is a bit nosey?" Edward pulled on the sleeve of my shirt, causing me to loose my balance. I caught myself on the edge of the banister, before tumbling down.

"Thanks," I mumbled gathering myself up.

"Niceeee," Jasper chuckled, catching my wonderful flight down the stairs.

"No, this is not nosey. I'm just curious," I hissed dusting my jeans off.

"So that means i'm curious too?" He chuckled pulling me backwards. I peaked around the corner of the wall, to see Rose coming in to the living room. She sat down beside Emmett, who looked expecially green today.

"He looks like he's going to blow any second," Edward whispered behind me.

"You two are being very nosey!" Alice hissed behind us.

"You're telling me you're not curious?" I raised a eyebrow at her.

"Okay, maybe you're right," She giggled, and slid behind the wall with us to listen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(RPOV:)

"Gross, I hope that's not a pimple," I cryed, rubbing my foundation over a forming bump.

"Baby, i'm sure it's nothing," Emmett cooed in my ear.

"If it is, I swear, i'll have plastic surgery done on it," I whined, turning back around to face my giant teddy bear.

"You're perfect the way you are," He chuckled, and kissed my forehead.

"Emmett, please sit down," I sighed rubbing my face.

"Why?" He stepped back to look at me.

"Just sit on the couch, I need to talk to you," I pointed to the white leather frame couch, sitting in the middle of our cozy house.

"Uhm, okay," He mumled sitting down. I wiped my eyes from the tears, and noticed how green his face had turned suddenly. I haven't even told him yet, and he's already sick.

"Are you okay?" I sat down beside him, and cupped my hand around his. I looked down at our joined hands, and almost giggled. His hand fit perfectly over mine. No man has ever made me feel more safe than my bear.

"Just curious of what you're going to say," He muttered, looking down at our hands, like I had.

"What do you want more than anything in the world?" I asked looking back up to his gorgeous brown eyes.

"hmmm," He mumbled, rubbing his chin. I giggled softly. "You, obviously," He chuckled, and bent over to make a trail of kisses on my neck. I giggled as it tickeld me, and heard a noise behind me.

Emmett & I both looked back, but nothing or noone was there.

"Did you hear someone snicker?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I thought that was you."

"Okay anyways," I rolled my eyes. "Besides me, what else do you want?"

"It would be nice to have a flat screen Tv," He dazed off into the air.

SMACK.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He moaned rubbing the place on the back of his head, where I normally smacked him at.

"Be serious," I hissed.

"That's the things I want," He whined, shielding his head from me. I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms.

"So you don't want a nice house? A good job? Or kids?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Of course I do," He chuckled, kissing my cheek. "I already have a good job." He pointed out.

"Correct. What about a house though?" I puckered my lips to the side.

"I think this is a pretty nice place, Rosie," He smiled, looking around the joined room we shared with Alice.

"It is nice, but do we always want to live with Alice & Jasper?" I whispered hoping the little shopping nitwit wouldn't hear me. As much as I loved them both, I couldn't take spending my valuable money on HER wardrobe.

"I like living here, but if you dont, then we can move anywhere that will make you happy, Rosie baby," He smiled, and rubbed the small of my back.

"Do you think this is a safe home for a child?" I tryed my best to start hinting around to him. It would be difficult with all the child that still exsisted in him. That was what worrired me the most.

"I guess so," He shrugged his shoulders, still not catchig on to my hint. He leaned back against the couch. I huffed and leaned back to. Maybe I shouldn't tell him? Maybe I should wait untill my stomach looks like a swollen balloon, and then see what he says.

"What are you getting too?" My head jerked up, to meet his curious eyes. Now he gets it.

"What do you think i'm getting too?" I raised a eyebrow at him. He scrunched his brows together, and looked up and down my body several times.

"Need a hint?" I asked, tapping his knee with my two fingers.

"Probably," He chuckled.

"In a few months, that new lingiere you bought me," I pointed my finger to his stone hard chest, "won't look that good on me."

He raised a eyebrow at me, but his eyes suddenly got huge. He didn't move. He wasn't breathing. For a second, I thought maybe he was having a heart attack.

"Are you okay?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Yeahsidkf," He mumbled, still stareing out into a space I couldn't see.

"Emmett, what are you thinking?" I asked, cuddling into his side.

"You are pregnant right?" His head slowly turned to mine, and I thought I heard the snicker behind me again, but I couldn't turn around. I was focused on the huge smile that was now appearing on my babys face.

I nodded my head slowly, letting a smile appear on mine.

"This is, just, great," He jumped up, and started to yell. I giggled, when he did the silly happy fdance, that only I knew about.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" I jumped slightly, from the screams behind us.

Alice,Bella, and Edward jumped out from behind the small wall near the window. They each had a big smile on their face, & Edward looked slightly appolegtic.

"Idiots," I muttered, but kept smiling at my new family.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

"Bells?" I whispered through the door.

"Yeahp," She replyed softly. I opened the door slowly, peeking in at my two angels. I smiled, and stepped in slowly, trying to be quiet.

"She finally went to sleep," She smiled softly, brushing the hair out of Lexis eyes.

I shut the door behind me, and stepped over to the bed giving Bella a kiss on the forehead. Her scent of Freesia entered my nose, making me smile internally and externally.

"I love you," I whispered, laying down on beside Lexi; She was in between us, sleeping softly, with her tiny lips parted slightly.

"I love you," She whispered back, and I got lost as soon as I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. I put my arms around Lexi, and cupped Bellas hand in mine.

"Where were you?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Talking to Emmett," I smiled.

"How is he taking the news?" She giggled softly.

"Very well. I think he's down stairs already thinking of babynames," I laughed, leaning my head back against the board.

"What else did you talk about?" She asked, laying her beautiful head down on the pillow.

"Well," I paused to look up into her eyes,"Emmett had a really good idea."

"Edward, we're not getting a flat screen," She sighed, closing her eyes.

"No silly," I chuckled, when she opened one eye to peak at me. "We were thinking about how much we're missing out on."

"Missing out on?" Both of her eyes shot open when she asked this.

"By being in Forks."

"There's plenty to do in Forks," She replyed, turning onto her side to look at me.

"Name five things," I choked back a smile from forming on my face.

She crinkled her nose a bit, and closed her eyes. "The college they just built could be fun. The mall. The coffee shop." She paused, and I thought she was trying her best to think.

"I think we should go to California,"I blurted out.

"California?" She almost jumped off the bed, and I shhed her.

"Yeah. We could get three nice houses in LA. All near each other, and you could go to college. Even see you're father more, Bells," I smiled at her shocked face.

"You're kidding."

"No," I nodded my head.

She let her head drop back down on the bed, closing her eyes. I didn't know weather to hug her, to appologize for bringing up a stupid idea, or let it go. I looked down at my sleeping baby, and smiled at her tiny fingers wrapped around my big thumb. I looked back up to Bellas face, and saw a slight smile on her face.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, running my fingers through her soft brown locks.

"I'm thinking about how warm California will be," She breathed into the pillow.

"Just like Phoneix, baby," I smiled, touching her soft skin. I would never ever forget the time she told me how much she missed the warmth of the sun hitting her beautiful pale skin.

"How much fun it would be too," She giggled.

"We could do whatever you want to, any day," I chuckled, scooting closer to her.

"What would you do about a job?" She suddenly looked up at me, worrired.

"Actually, my father wants me to work with him at the hopstial there," I searched her face for more shock.

"I'm down," She giggled, wrapping her arm around my neck.

"You're dowwwwwn," I moaned at her sillyness.

"Yes sir, let's move to California," She giggled, pushing her lips to mine.

Before I could enjoy the sweet taste of her lips, I heard the door slam open.

I looked up to see a furious Alice standing in the doorway. With hands on her hips, and her small foot tapping against the floor impatinetly.

"Puh-Lease tell me you said yes to coming to California, Isabella Marie!" She sneered through her teeth. I almost burst out laughing at Bellas scared face.

"Yes," She whispered.

I looked up to see Alice's face softning at the simple word. She started to bounde up and down slightly, and before my eyes could take it in, she was ontop of all three of us, hugging us with all her might.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Important A/N:**

**The next chapter will be the last chapter of this story. :( I think it's time just to end it, really. The next chapter will be a future one. (about four years later.) It's going to be REALLY long, and REALLY Juicyy. I'll have it up, in about three days. :D**

**I've also started a new story. I don't have it posted yet, i probably want post it till i finish my other story (penpals for life.) It's a bit different than any story i've ever wrote. Some of you probably want like it, because it's a bit more mature. (as in both Bella & Edward will be Vampires, born a LONG time ago.) It's a bit angsty, dark, but very very interesting. I haven't read a story on Fanfiction like it, so I think it's going to be very good. If you think you'll be interested in reading it, then add my to your Author Alert. When I post it, it will notify you. :D**

**Thank You ALL!**


	28. Chapter 28

_Four Years Later._

(EMPOV:)

Living with Rosie turned out to be a touchdown. You guys remember how she use to be all bitchy and shit right? Please don't tell her I said that either. Anyway, she turned out to be a damn good housewife. She doesn't model as much anymore, well, maybe for me in the bedroom.

"Emmy, do you think Rose will ever start modeling again?" Bella asked beside me. That's one thing I was grateful for. I could still lay down with my bestfriend, without making either of our spouses mad. It felt like we were teens again, and nothing could hurt us if we were there and just laughing.

"Bellyboo, she already does," I chuckled, thinking about the last time Rose and I got to shoot the old dagger.

It was a rare chance that we got to do anything anymore with Dillon being the little rascal he is. He turned three last month, and it was one hell of a birthday party. I already knows he's going to be the little jock of his school.

"I misses this," She sighed. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and propped my head on her shoulder.

"Remember when you were sick with the flu, and I came to sleep with you-"

"& you got sick too, making everyone else in the house sick," She giggled finishing the sentence for me.

"Edward wouldn't come near you, even though he got sick a few days later."

"He desereved it," I chuckled looking out the window. The sun was rising, filtering the room with rays of light.

"You'll always be my bestfriend, Em," She whispered softly.

"You'll always be mine too, lil sis," I smiled giving her a soft hug.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(RPOV:)

"Mommy, will you tell me how you and daddy met?" Dillon whispered, letting a soft yawn out as I tucked the blanket under his tiny chin.

"Sure baby," I smiled kissing his forehead.

Before I could start the story, my mind flashed back to that day.

_"Rose, this was a bad idea," Victoria whispered beside me. Her voice shaking with fear._

_"Look, there's some lights, we're almost there," I pointed to a small building that had a few people standing outside in a line. I tryed to hide the fear in my voice, seeing none of my friends ever saw me with a inch of fear in me._

_"Maybe we should just go back to the car, and go to some other place," She whispered tugging on my arm._

_"We just have to cross the street, and we're at the club," I hissed, and yanked my arm away from her._

_"You ladies lost?" I jumped slightly at the mans deep voice coming out of the darkness behind us. Oh shit. Oh shit shit shit._

_"No, we know where we're going," I choked out trying to hiss more than state._

_"I could show you somewhere else to go, thats much more fun," Another voice came out, and we both darted around to face the frames of two bulky men coming out of the darkness. They were defintly not anything to look at, and i'm sure they thought the opposit of us._

_"Oh no Rose," Victoria whispered in my ear, taking a step back._

_"No thanks," I sneered, and grabbed Victorias hand to try to make a run for it._

_"Not so fast, little lady," One of the guys jerked on my arm pulling both of us back a few steps._

_"Leave us the fuck alone, or we'll fucking scream," I sneered putting my face near his. His breath smelt like drenched alchol and I wanted to vomit all over his ugly unshaven face._

_"The lady said to leave her alone," I shivered at the new voice that appeared behind me. I wasn't scared, but I shivered. That voice, it sounded so familar._

_"Woah, okay, don't want any trouble," The guy holding onto my arm let go roughly and I stumbled back about to brace myself for a fall, but I landed in someones strong arms around me. I looked up to Victoria, and her mouth was hanging open, looking at the guy that was holding onto me. Please don't be some freaky thrity year old._

_"Thanks," I mumbled, balancing myself. The two freaks from the darkness ran away, and I turned slowly to my savior._

_"Are you girls okay?" His angel voice rang through my ears, as I took in his face and body. He was built like a wrestler, but something about his gorgeous brown eyes told me that was just a put on. Gorgeous? What's a better word than that, because I let out a soft gasp that seemed to echo through the alley._

_"Yeah we're fine, thanks to you," Victoria giggled, at my loss of words._

_"Why were you in the alley anyways?" He asked, looking around at the dark small corners._

_"We we're heading to that club," I choked out, trying to compose myself so I didnt look like a complete idiot, in frontof this gorgeous god._

_"I was just heading over there, do you need a escort," He chuckled holding his arms out to us._

_I looked to Victoria and shrugged my shoulders. A small smile formed on my face, as I looped my arm with his._

_"What a hottie," Victoria whispered in my ear, as we made our way over to the small lit club._

_"Would you like something to drink?" He turned to me, as we walked into the crowded club._

_"Sure," I smiled, and we sat down at a small table in the back of the room._

_"Uhm, I think this one is yours, I see one over there, so see you later," She winked at me, and I wated her swing her hips over to some way older man eyeing her from the corner of the room._

_"So how old are you?" The gorgeous guy asked, setting down a drink in front of me._

_"21," I smiled, trying to hide the lie behind my voice. I mean, does it really matter if i'm 16? haha._

_"How old are you?" I asked looking up at his shocked face. Why the hell is he shocked that I said i'm 22? Shit hopefully he doesn't see through me._

_"22," He smiled weakly._

_"No you're not," I smiled seeing clearly that he was lieing._

_"What? Yeah I am," He chuckled nervously._

_"What's your name?" I asked taking a sip. It burnt my mouth slightly, but I didn't want to seem like a childish douche that couldn't keep a drink down, so I took another sip._

_"Emmett Cullen," He smiled extending his hand to me._

_"Rosalie Hale," I smiled, taking his big hand in mine. It fit perfectly, like a puzzle peice. I didn't want to let go, but I slowly slid my hand out of his._

_"So how old are you really?" I giggled leaning closer to him._

_"22," He pressed his lips together, but the corner of his eyebrow lifted._

_"How old are you," He chuckled leaning in closer to me._

_"22," I smiled._

_"Fine, you tell me first, then i'll tell you," He chuckled, putting his hand on mine. _

_"16," I whispered, but soon felt regret for telling him._

_"Well, that's good," He chuckled, puttng his hand over his face._

_"How's that good?" I hissed, trying to not let any of the club gaurds hear us confessing our ages._

_"I'm 17," He chuckled._

_"It's so nice to meet such a horrible Liar," I hissed, taking another sip of my drink._

_"It's so nice to meet such a beautiful girl, in such a small boring town."_

I looked up quickly from my flashback, and saw my beautiful babyboy fast asleep. I smiled, and kissed his tiny soft nose.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(APOV:)

"You look absoulotely stunning," Jasper cooed in my ear. I wrapped my arms tuggly around his neck, swaying slightly, feeling the sand in between my toes.

"I love you," I whispered close to his ear.

"I love you more," He whispered just as softly back.

I stepped back, letting him grab the tip of my hand, and turn me in a circle. We've been dancing on the edge of the beach, for about two hours now, watching the sun go down behind us, and the dark surrond our bodys. The only light in the sky was the moon above us. Shining down on Jaspers hair, making it seem like angel hair in the light.

"Was this a nice vacation?" He smiled touching his finger to the tip of my nose.

"Oh my god, it was wonderful, I wish we could stay forever," I whispered leaning my head on his chest.

"We could if you want too," He whispered, kissing my head.

"It would be nice. Living on the beach and all," I giggled, looking out into the ocean. Watching the waves knock water softly onto our bare feet.

"Whatever you want, can be accomplished baby," He chuckled.

"So raising our kids on a beach is a good idea?" I smiled looking up into his ice blue eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JPOV:)

"Well I don't know if that would be a great idea," I chuckled looking down at my tiny little angel.

"You are absurd," She rolled her eyes, and layed her head back down.

"How am I absurd?" I chukled, taking her face in between my hands.

"Of course I want to go back to the triple houses," I laughed at her soft voice when she mentioned the triple houses. Seeing our whole family lived in the same neighborhood. It was great though, I wouldn't change it for anything.

"Of course we would miss our family," I replyed, kissing her forehead.

"So you would raise kids in the triple houses, but not on the beach?" She giggled, a soft smile on her lips, her eyes boreing into mine, with curiousity.

"Why are you so obssesed with kids all of a sudden? Rose & Bella haven't gotten to you have they?" I chuckled, tucking a stray piece of her black hair behind her ear.

"You don't like children?" She asked, letting her smile fade away.

"Of course I do," I replyed, letting mine slip too. "Alice what's wrong?" I asked, suddenly worrired.

"Will I always be your favorite?" She asked, looking up at me with sad eyes. A small pucker to her lips, and I couldn't help to chuckle.

"You'll always be my midgit," I smiled, kissing her tiny lips softly.

"Well, you're about to have another midgit," She blurted out, when my lips too soon left hers.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"I'm pregnant."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

I opened my eyes slowly, letting the light shine on my eyes.

"Ughhhh," I moaned wiping my eyes.

"The lightttttttt," Emmett groaned beside me.

I giggled, and threw my legs over the side of the bed. I usually layed in beds for hours, but today was special. Edward & Lexi were coming home from visiting some of ourfamily members, and of course, I had school. It was my last semester at Roane State University.

"I better go check on Rosie & Dillon," Emmett got up slowly making sure he has his balance.

"Em, thanks for staying the night with me, like old times," I whispered watching him walk around the bed to my side.

"anytime," He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Love you," I replyed, watching him walk to the door.

"Love you Belly boo," He chuckled, closing the door behind him.

I giggled softly, and walked over the my newly stocked closet. Alice never got tired of doing this over the years. Each time I wore my converse out on the town, I would wake up the next morning with them missing. She said they belonged in the 1940's, and thats where they should stay. I would make Edward buy me a new pair, each time she stole them.

I pulled out a royal blue v-neck, and some light wash jeans. When I slipped those on, I heard my phone vibrate several times.

I flipped it open to several missed text messages.

**B-**

**I TOLD JAZZ! HE'S SOOO EXCITED! -A**

**I can't wait to taste those beautiful lips. -edward**

I sighed, and just when I sat the phone down on the bed, I heard the door creak open. I jumped startled, because everyone was gone. Oh my god, whatif someone is breaking in? OMG OMG OMG.

I grabbed up the only weapon I saw, which was a closed umbrella. I was shaking, so I searched deep down for the courage I prayed I had. I flipped the bedroom light off, and opened the door slowly.

The hall was dark, and silent. I jumped again, at a sound from the kitchen. What if they have a fucking knife? God, now i'm dead. Maybe I should have called the cops? or Edward? Fuckkk.

I peeked around the edge to see the view into the kitchen, but nothing was there. I felt weird though. I felt like someone was watching me, someone behind me.

"Bella why do you have a um-"

WHACK.

"FUCKKK THAT HURT BELLA," I looked up from my crouched postion to see Edward rubbing his leg.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry," I yelled, jumping up from the floor and wrapping my arms around him.

"Why the hell did you hit me?" He moaned still rubbing his newly formed swollen leg.

"I thought you weren't coming till later, and I'm so sorry," I started to giggle towards the end of it, as he moaned in pain.

"Charlie must have taught you to swing really good," He chuckled, finally wrapping his arms around me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

"Daddy, are you okay?" Lexi asked, pointing to my leg. I had it propped up on the coffee table with a pack of ice on it.

"Yeah, you're mommy needs to be a baseball player, she has a good swing," I chuckled hopeing Bella didn't hear me.

"Grandpa Charlie taught me how to play baseball, maybe Bella can hlp me too," She smiled sitting down in the seat next to me.

"Honey that's not a good idea," I whispered.

"Because mommy is clumsy?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Terribly," I chuckled.

"I hear you," I heard Bella yell from the kitchen.

"I love you," I yelled back, trying to hide the smile in my voice.

"Uh-huh," I heard her mumble back.

"Daddy, how did you meet mommy?" She asked grabbing the remote. She flipped the tv off, and turned her whole tiny body towards me. I couldn't bare to look at her sometimes. She was a complete mold of Bella. Her long brownish blonde locks flowing down her back and shoulders. Those big brown doe eyes boreing into mine. Best yet, she had my balance. I thanked God for that everday. Less hospital trips.

"Well, it's sorta complicated honey," I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"Might as well tell her," Bellas voice filtered the room. I turned to see her wiping her hands on a napkin, and sitting down on the couch next to us.

"Well, we met when Bella was in school," I started and winked at Bells.

"Where were you?" Her tiny voice filled my ears.

"I was her teacher," I whispered, scared to tell her the whole truth.

"Her teacher? So you liked her even though she was your teacher?" Her eyes full of curiousity.

"It was wrong, but I loved her Lexi," I smiled at Bella, taking Lexis tiny little hand in mine.

"Then you had me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"After awhile,yeah," I replyed.

"Lexi, if a teacher ever, I mean ever looks at you in a way that you shouldn't, make sure you tell me." I narrowed my eyes at her, so she would get the point.

"Why daddy? I want to fall in love like you and mommy did," She smiled weakly up at me.

"Honey, there are other ways of falling in love," Bella giggled.

"Like I said, Lexi, if a teacher ever looks at you wrong, tell me," I smiled kissing her forehead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End. :D**

**How did you guyslike it? What part did you like the best?**

**Honestly, when I reread it, I was laughing at Rosalies part, and the part where Bella slugged Edward with the umbrella.**

**I've had so much fun writing this story. I enjoyed each and everyone of your alls reviews. The good, the bad, the funny, and the sad.**

**I'll be doing many more storys in the future. So tune in,haha.**

**Now i'm off to focus my attention on my other story! :D **

**Love you all!**

**Thank You!**


	29. AN sorry

**Author Note;**

**Basicaly I know everyone hates these things, but i'm really stuck on something guys. Lastnight I had this weird dream about this story. (note; I have never dreamed about one of my storys till now.) I know how I ended the story, but I feel like it's not. I feel like something is missing. **

**The dream was like Edward telling me the story isn't over. Isn't that weird? Or something? I mean, Maybe I should go back over the story myself, and see what's up. I feel like maybe something should have happened with Jacob, or something?! I'm just so confused, and I wasn't able to think during school today, b/c it's seriously bothering me.**

**The weird this is there was song playing the whole time in my dream. I don't know who sings it, but the name is 'angels on the moon.' If you listen to the lyrics, it's sad.**

**So just to let you guys know, Their MIGHT be another chapter or two.**

**It's bugging the hell out of me .**

**Thanks for reading this!**


	30. Chapter 30

HEYYY!

Well, It's been soooo long sense I've even logged onto my fanfic. Which saddens me, because I would write something almost every day!

Some of you use too read my Journal on here, which I think I deleted, I don't remember though. So many things have changed!

Anyway, your probably thinking, "what the fuck is she doing on here after almost a year or more.."

Well, now that my life has settled down alot, I would love to be back!

Back to writing, and nagging about the stupid, yet awesome things in my life that have happened!

I am praying most of my fans are still on here, and will accept me back!

If so, i'll get straight to updating my profile page, and get to writing some stories!

My grammar still sucks, I may be just as stubborn as I were before and not invest in a beta, I may still do some edward/bella stories, but I do have alot of newer ideas!

I'm still into the cold, machestic, sexual stories too! :D

Well, tootles for now!

Hope to hear some swell claps from you all!

xoxox.


End file.
